Come Again?
by fate22
Summary: Just a story I can't seem to get out of my head about Hannah's next life as Elyssa Clark. Final Chapter now up!
1. Prologue

AN: If you recognize anything, that means I don't own it. It's all LJ Smith's. I'm just borrowing them to play for awhile.  
  
Elyssa peeked out from behind her mother's knees, interested in the visitors, but too shy to present herself. The four young people staring down at her in her very own living room were all so pretty that she suddenly wished she was wearing her new blue dress. Then she'd look as pretty as they did.  
  
Her mother gently grasped Elyssa's shoulder and tugged her in front of the legs she was hiding behind. This is Elyssa, my lord.   
  
Shyly, Elyssa looked up at the group from under her lashes. They were all smiling at her and she bravely raised her chin to study them. Running her wide eyes over the four figures in front of her, she noticed their expectant expressions and glanced nervously at her mother. But her mother just smiled down at her. Unsure what to do, Elyssa frowned and looked at the people again.   
  
Suddenly, the girl--who had bright red curls--knelt in front of Elyssa. Hi, Elyssa, she said, smiling gently. I'm Poppy.  
  
Elyssa answered quietly, smiling a little more easily.  
  
I like your shirt. Pandas are my favorite animals. You, too? Poppy's green eyes were kind, and Elyssa responded to that more readily than anything Poppy could have said.  
  
I don't have a favorite, she said, shaking her head, causing her blonde ponytail to swing lightly back and forth.  
  
You don't? Poppy asked, surprise coloring her voice.   
  
Uh-uh. I like them all.  
  
Elyssa's mother moved to sit down in the rocking chair, and the young men followed, sitting on the big couch next to it. When Poppy straightened, she held out her hand and Elyssa took it, leading Poppy to the smaller couch across from the young men.  
  
Still trying to draw Elyssa into conversation, Poppy asked, You don't like some more than others?  
  
Some, but I don't like any one of them best.  
  
Poppy glanced at the men across the room, who were leaning forward slightly, as if hanging on every word. Do you have a favorite color?  
  
Mm-hmm. Blue.  
  
Really? Mine, too, Poppy said, smiling and tucking a curl behind her ear.  
  
Elyssa jumped up off the couch excitedly. You wanna see me new dress? It's blue!  
  
Poppy smiled and the young men chuckled. Elyssa's mother shook her head, but her eyes twinkled with amusement. her mother said, gaining the little girl's attention. Why don't you sit down?  
  
Obediently, Elyssa crawled back onto the couch next to Poppy. Silence reigned for a moment as the four young people tried to choke back their amusement and restart the conversation.   
  
What shade of blue? Elyssa asked, head tilted to one side inquisitively.  
  
Poppy's forehead wrinkled in confusion.   
  
What blue is your favorite?  
  
Uh, I'm not sure, Poppy said, blinking. I think I like all of them. She paused for a moment, catching a glimpse of understanding for Elyssa's earlier sentiment about the animals and glanced at the young men, seeing that they understood as well. Turning back to the young girl who was watching her patiently, Poppy wondered if Elyssa had machinated the revelation.  
  
_Did she do that on purpose?_ Poppy sent at the three men, amusement coloring the thought. Silent chuckles filled her head. _No, seriously guys.  
  
Poppy, she's six._ James' thought flowed through her mind, his voice as familiar as her own.  
  
_Thank you for that sterling observation, cuz_, Ash thought, mentally rolling his eyes.  
  
Thierry waited a moment before offering an opinion. _You may be right, Poppy. Keep her talking._ After a pause, his voice lost its authoritative hardness and sounded friendly. _You're pretty good at this._  
  
Poppy severed the connection and turned back to the child, the whole exchange having taken only a few moments. What's your favorite?  
  
Elyssa smiled and ran from the room. Poppy sat forward and glanced at the others in surprise, and they all shifted nervously.   
  
She just went to get her dress, her mother said. She'll be back.  
  
The four young people smiled at her, amused at their own tendency to panic.  
  
Thierry Descoudres, lord of the Night World, turned to Elyssa's mother. Thank you for calling us, Rebecca.  
  
Rebecca Clark smiled a little apologetically. I'm sorry I didn't call earlier. I just didn't think it would be...right somehow. She sighed and rubbed her forehead. I'm still not sure it is even now.  
  
Thierry hid his wince. I understand. I promise not to...get too close.  
  
Relief flashed across Rebecca's face before she hid it. Thank you, my lord.  
  
Smiling wanly, Thierry sat back on the couch, allowing his companions to take over the conversation. Exhaustion overpowered him and he rested his head on the back of the comfortable couch.  
  
When Circle Daybreak had received The Call, as Thierry had taken to referring to it, Hannah had been dead only eight years. How ironic that Rebecca had finally placed The Call on the anniversary of Hannah's death.   
  
Thierry had been pouring over paperwork, desperately trying to lose himself in the work and forget what day it was. He'd given Nilsson specific orders not to let anyone bother him that day, so when Nilsson rushed into the room, Thierry had thought something had to be terribly wrong. Instead, something had been fantastic.   
  
The only problem was, they had found her too early. About ten years too early.   
  
Hana had been reborn yet again, and was now six year old Elyssa Clark living in a small town in California. She lived alone with her mother, Rebecca Clark, who had been the one to place The Call to Thierry's mansion in Las Vegas.   
  
Apparently, Rebecca had been part of Circle Daybreak due to her husband, who was an operative and had died on assignment. After her husband's death, Rebecca had moved back to her hometown of Winston, California, severing ties with Circle Daybreak in order to raise her unborn child in relative peace.  
  
Unfortunately for her, peace was short lived.  
  
The Clarks had originally been a part of one of the East Coast branches of Circle Daybreak, so she'd never met the lady. But every member of Circle Daybreak knew all about Lady Hannah. And even though she'd never seen a picture of the lady, it wasn't necessary for her to recognize the birthmark on her newborn daughter's cheek.  
  
Which is why she tracked down the number for Thierry's mansion six years later. And now here they were, waiting for a six year old Elyssa to show them her new dress.  
  
Thierry shared the same doubts as Mrs. Clark. He probably shouldn't be here. In her previous lives, she'd always been a teenager before he found her. Of course, he'd always had to wait at least half a century before he knew she had been reborn. It seemed as if the whole process was changing.   
  
He wondered vaguely how much had changed.   
  
Thierry drifted back to the conversation when he heard Poppy ask, Why did you finally decide to call us, Rebecca?  
  
All the young people glanced at the young mother, who barely winced and then looked to the doorway. Perhaps I should explain my situation, she responded quietly.  
  
James repeated, his tone betraying his nervousness.  
  
Elyssa chose that moment to run back into the room wearing her new blue dress. The group oohed and ahhed over it, lavishing the proper amount of attention on the dress. After a few minutes, Rebecca turned to Elyssa and said, Sweetie, why don't you go play for a little while, all right?  
  
Elyssa agreed readily, waving at the interesting group of people in her living room. As Rebecca reminded her to take off the dress, Elyssa kissed her cheek and ran back upstairs.  
  
Once she was sure that Elyssa was out of ear shot, Rebecca turned back to the group, looking visibly uncomfortable. Thierry and the others waited patiently for an explanation to her but were still surprised at the first words out of her mouth. I don't have any family.  
  
Ash asked, blinking.  
  
If something were to happen to me...Elyssa would have no one. Not even on her father's side.  
  
Thierry frowned as he sifted through her words for the hidden meaning. Is something going to happen to you?  
  
Rebecca winced again, but stated the problem bluntly. Yes. I'm dying.  
  
Thierry heard Poppy gasp and felt the surprise and worry emanating from his friends. What's wrong? he asked in his quiet manner.  
  
It's a blood disease. The doctors have always been afraid I would develop it. Don't worry, though, it's not genetic, so Elyssa shouldn't get it. I was ill as a child you see... she trailed off. It doesn't really matter. What matters is that Elyssa has a place to go when it's all over.  
  
Thierry nodded. Of course she does.  
  
A sad smile appeared on Rebecca's face. I wasn't going to call you until she turned sixteen. It seemed like the best thing for everyone, she explained. But then this happened, and I didn't really have a choice.  
  
She paused and swallowed, then straightened her shoulders. I would put her with a family friend until she grew up to a good age, but...there isn't anyone. When I joined Circle Daybreak, I was basically forced to sever all ties with humans who didn't know about the Night World. It wasn't safe for them otherwise. And then...after Daniel died--   
  
She interrupted herself with an apologetic smile and explained, Daniel was my husband. After he died, I moved back here to raise my baby away from the fighting. I didn't want her to be a part of it before she could make her own decision whether or not to fight. But then, when she was born and I realized she would never have that choice...   
  
She stopped again, rubbing her forehead. I just wanted to protect her until she was ready. God only knows how I thought I would know when she _was_, but that's what I decided. So, I let my Circle Daybreak friends drift away as well. No one could know she was here or they might've told you.  
  
But now I have no choices left, Rebecca said, meeting Thierry's eyes directly. She needs you, my lord. As strange as this will be for all of you, she has no where else to go.  
  
Thierry sat back against the couch, trying to tamp down on all the emotions which were threatening to rise to his surface and escape. The others stared at each other and then turned to him.  
  
_What are we supposed to do?_ Poppy's voice asked clearly in his mind.  
  
_She must be protected_, Thierry replied vaguely, closing his eyes.  
  
Ash shifted next to him. _The Redferns will come after her if they find out she's alive._ _They don't give up on a grudge very quickly._  
  
_No kidding_, James offered.  
  
Decision made, Thierry stood. Send word, Rebecca.  
  
Relief appeared on her face and she nodded. Of course, my lord.  
  
He shook his head. Just Thierry. Turning to the others, he ordered, Have wards set up around the house and station a few people in the neighborhood. James and Poppy both pulled out cellphones and started dialing. Facing Rebecca once again, Thierry hesitated before asking, Is there nothing we can do?  
  
Rebecca smiled wryly. Not a bloody thing. The smile faded and she looked him right in the eye as she said, Keep her safe. That's all I want.  
  
I would die for her.  
  
We all would, Ash said from next to them.  
  
Satisfied, Rebecca rose and called Elyssa back down to say goodbye. As they all stood at the door, Rebecca turned to Thierry and said, I'll be in touch.  
  
And three months later she died.  
  
AN: Please review and let me know whether or not to continue!


	2. Simon

A.N. Once again, I own nothing that you recognize. Oh, and I thought I should mention that I wasn't sure what to do with the millennium battle, so I just sorta pretended it didn't exist...shrugs  
  
Three years later...  
  
How long? Simon snarled, half changed into tiger form.   
  
Ten minutes, his wife, Marla, answered, concentrating on supporting the protective spells on the house from the attackers outside. Another blast of power hit the wards and Marla winced, feeling her energy slowly drain away as the wards weakened.  
  
Can you hold them off that long? Simon asked worriedly.  
  
Marla took a deep breath as sweat trickled down her brow and between her shoulder blades. Yeah, I can make it, she answered.  
  
Catching the edge of exhaustion in his wife's voice, Simon took a quick glance at her and grit his teeth. I'm going out there.  
  
she snapped, feeling one of the wards nearly fall. Quickly, she threw up another wall of protection, her grip tightening on the crystal until the edges dug into her palm. We wait, she gasped.   
  
_Eight more minutes until backup gets here_, Simon thought, fervently wishing that another witch was present to support Marla. Who knew how many were outside fighting her?  
  
he protested, hissing in frustration and knowing she was right.  
  
Guard Elyssa and let me concentrate, Simon!  
  
Simon widened his stance in front of the hidden door in the wall panel. Helplessly, he watched as the minutes ticked by and his wife grew pale and weak.  
  
_Three more minutes.  
  
_Suddenly, a window exploded to Simon's right and he quickly moved away from the wall where Elyssa's room was hidden. Marla gasped and collapsed to her knees as another window broke from the direction of the kitchen. A ball of fire flew through the newly broken window and landed on the opposite wall.  
  
Growling, Simon sensed the oncoming attackers and changed completely to his tiger form. Crouching in attack position, he faced the group climbing through the ruined wall. He launched himself at the first target he saw, finding the arm of a vampire and sinking his teeth in hard.   
  
The vampire hissed in pain and attempted to shake the tiger off, but Simon held on resolutely. A witch climbed through the debris of wall and blasted him with more fire, causing him to fly across the room to crash through a table.  
  
Marla gave one last gasp of effort and collapsed entirely, her skin gray, mouth hanging loosely open. As she hit the ground, Simon gave a howl of rage and leapt at the group of rogue 'shifters coming through another wall of his home.  
  
Baring his fangs in a challenge, he threw himself into the pack, feeling teeth tear at his flesh. Pain coursed through him as fangs ripped through his muscles and veins, but anger had numbed him and he continued to fight without faltering.   
  
FInally, backup arrived, immediately killing half of the attackers with the witches' initial blast. A large, nearly black 'wolf lead pack of werewolves in through the wall next to Simon and quickly pulled the rogues off him, but he knew he was past help.  
  
Panting on his side from his place on the floor, he watched as the Circle Daybreak agents killed off or captured the remaining attackers. Soon, the Daybreakers overwhelmed their opposition and every enemy was accounted for. But as Simon slipped back into his halfway form, he suddenly realized how far from Elyssa's hiding place he had moved and he remembered who he was fighting for in the first place.  
  
Relief pushed away the last of his worry as he saw the door to Elyssa's hidden room remained unopened. As the Circle Daybreakers moved around, collecting bodies, contacting superiors, treating the wounded, Simon lifted himself and limped over to the door, wincing at the pain in his left shoulder. Changing completely, he stood in front of the door and pressed a hand against his shoulder, blood flowing freely through his fingers.   
  
Concealed become known, hidden become shown, he whispered, remembering Marla teaching him the incantation. I conjure thee, as I will, so mote it be.  
  
The door glowed for a brief moment and then slowly swung open, allowing Simon to see Elyssa huddled in a corner. Big gray eyes full of fear met his and he smiled reassuringly.  
  
Hey, kiddo. You wanna come out of there?  
  
Elyssa blinked at him and stood up. Are they gone now?  
  
Crouching down to look the nine year old in the eye, he nodded, hiding his wince. You're safe now.  
  
He glanced over his shoulder and spotted a witch heading towards them, scrutinizing his shoulder. Honey, I want you to go over to Samantha, all right? I have to talk with Crystal.  
  
Elyssa's eyes remained fixed on his shoulder. You're hurt.  
  
I'll be fine, he lied. The shoulder was just a scratch compared to his internal injuries. Even without examining himself, he knew that his injuries were too serious for healing spells.   
  
Where's Marla? the girl asked as Crystal reached them. Simon looked at the witch questioningly and she shook her head slightly.  
  
Closing his eyes for a moment, Simon got a grip on himself and shoved the feelings down. Then, he turned to look back at Elyssa. She's gone, kiddo.  
  
Tears welled up in her eyes and sorrow pushed out the fear that was there a moment before. I'm sorry, Simon, she whispered, sounding a hundred years older. This is all my fault.  
  
he retorted, lowering his head to catch her eye. This is _not_ your fault, okay?  
  
Elyssa closed her eyes, obviously trying not to cry and Simon reached out to wrap an arm around his foster daughter, momentarily forgetting the pain in his shoulder. She loved you, Elyssa, he told her, rubbing her back gently. She was willing to give her life to protect you because you were so special to her. But she _chose_ to Elyssa. You had no choice in the matter. It is not your fault. Okay?  
  
Elyssa took a deep breath then nodded against his neck and he let out his breath. Okay, I have to go with Crystal now. Samantha is right over there.  
  
She paused and looked at him gravely. I love you, Simon.  
  
And he knew that she knew he wasn't going to make it. I love you, Elyssa, he said fiercely. He squeezed her to him with the last of his energy. Never forget that. Never.  
  
I won't, she whispered. Pulling away again, she looked him in the eye and smiled slightly. Tell Marla I love her.  
  
Will do, kiddo, he answered with a wink. Cupping her cheek, he ran his thumb along her birthmark with something akin to reverence. She would have a long, hard life, but she would live. He supposed that was all that was important really.  
  
Elyssa's smile strengthened and, as Samantha led her away, Simon realized that he, too, was smiling. Turning to Crystal, he said grimly, Bring her to Thierry. The Redferns aren't going to give up this easily now that they know she's alive.  
  
Crystal nodded then seemed to brace herself. Simon, let me try to--  
  
Don't bother, Crys. You know it's no good. He winced as his breathing grew labored. Just take her to Thierry. Hurry.  
  
He's already on his way. Lie back.  
  
He's coming here? He wasn't sure why he was so surprised. This was Hannah's life in question, after all. Still, Thierry tried to stay away from the girl, only showing up at holidays for a dinner here and there.  
  
Putting a balled up shirt under his head to make him more comfortable, Crystal nodded. There's been talk about Elyssa going to live in Vegas.  
  
A weak grin spread across his face. Is that really a good idea? His voice was barely more than a whisper now. Crystal had to watch his lips to understand him.  
  
I guess we'll see what happens. Glancing over her shoulder, the witch froze. He's here.  
  
Thierry walked over to Elyssa's dying foster father. Kneeling down next to the shapeshifter, Thierry nodded to the witch next to him and she nodded back in awe.   
  
Crystal looked slightly startled by the familiar greeting, but neither man paid her any attention.  
  
_Words are so useless_, Thierry thought helplessly. _How can you thank someone who died so another could live?_  
  
Thank you, he whispered, his eyes saying everything he couldn't frame with words.  
  
Simon smiled weakly and gave an almost imperceptible nod. It was an honor, sir. His voice seemed to strengthen for just a moment as he said, Take care of her.  
  
Thierry nodded back. With that, Thierry gripped his agent's shoulder for a moment, then stood and went to find Elyssa.   
  
He was fairly certain he would find the nine year old in the company of a human named Samantha, a woman Thierry had charged with the job of informing him on Elyssa's situation at all times. If she was sick, he wanted to know about it, down to the time of her last sniffle.   
  
He had, of course, been in constant communication with her foster parents as well, but he hadn't wanted to intrude too much or too often afraid they would cut him off entirely. So, he'd limited himself to coming over every holiday and birthday and very few dinners in between. Effectively, he had inserted himself into the role of a dear family friend in Elyssa's life.   
  
An idea he had a feeling would cause him numerous problems later, but at the time had seemed brilliant and inspired.  
  
Locating Samantha standing in the next room, he noticed Elyssa sitting on a table next to the human woman and started towards them. Poppy and James fell into step beside him, one on either side, joining from a quick debriefing that Ash and Quinn were now running.  
  
How's Marla? Poppy asked tentatively.   
  
Thierry said, not ungently, but bluntly.  
  
James asked.   
  
  
  
A few meters from Elyssa and Samantha, the trio slowed to a stop. What happens now? Poppy pressed quietly.  
  
I don't know yet. But until I do, she comes back to Vegas with us.  
  
Poppy and James glanced at each other.   
  
He held up a hand. Poppy, we have no other choice. The Redferns have obviously discovered that she's alive. They aren't going to give up.  
  
James nodded. I agree with that, but isn't there another safe house she can go to?  
  
Rubbing his temple, Thierry shrugged. I don't know yet, he repeated. I'm not sure she'll be adequately protected with only two people around and if we post more agents, she'll have no real life. If she lives with us, she'll be surrounded by Daybreak's best agents and she can move relatively freely around Vegas.  
  
Poppy nodded, too. Yes, but what about--  
  
I really don't know, Poppy.  
  
Recognizing the dismissal, Poppy held her tongue and nodded again. Yes, sorry, sir.  
  
The three of them began moving towards the child again. Elyssa looked up as they came closer and jumped off the table to run towards Poppy.  
  
Falling to her knees, Poppy opened her arms and Elyssa launched herself into them. Hi, sweetie.  
  
Elyssa buried her face in Poppy's neck and the vampire rubbed the child's back, trying to soothe her. Looking at Thierry and James, who watched sympathetically, Poppy stood, still holding the girl close to her.  
  
_What now?_ Poppy asked Thierry mentally.  
  
_Let me talk to her_, he answered, motioning to set the girl on the table.  
  
Poppy said, sitting the child down and pulling away slightly. Elyssa looked up at her with sad eyes. I'm going right over there. She pointed to a group of people nearby. Thierry wants to talk to you for a second, but I'll be right back, okay?  
  
Elyssa nodded and Poppy pulled James over to the other group of Daybreakers. Turning to look at Thierry, Elyssa met his eyes with perfect trust in her innocent face. she said quietly.  
  
Thierry relaxed a little. He could so do this. Piece of cake. Hey, there. See now, that wasn't so bad. Kids were easy to talk to.  
  
So why did this feel surreal?  
  
Silence settled over the pair as Thierry searched for a way to explain to a nine year old what was going on. Elyssa, suffering from no feelings of surreality, cocked her head to the side to study him.   
  
They're dead, she offered, not as if she thought he was confused on this point or as if she needed confirmation, but more as a statement of fact to a sympathizer.  
  
I'm so sorry. Forgetting who she was for a moment and seeing just a hurt little girl, he ran a comforting hand over her hair. A moment later he returned to himself and snatched his hand away, but not before realizing that it had had no effect on him whatsoever.   
  
Relief spread throughout his body. All these years, he'd kept a certain distance between them--both physical and emotional--worried that he might somehow damage her. Apparently, that wasn't the case. Maybe her new living situation wouldn't be so bad.  
  
he began hesitantly. How would you like to come live with us in Las Vegas? Elyssa looked confused and he hurried to explain. You would be living in my house, but Poppy and James spend most of their time there along with a few other Daybreak members.  
  
she said.  
  
You could have your own room. Your pick of rooms, actually, he muttered, thinking of all the unused space in his mansion. We have a game-- He stopped and blinked.   
  
Elyssa nodded patiently. I'd like to live with you, Thierry.  
  
Thierry nodded back and took a deep breath. All right, then. Waiting a moment, he screwed up his courage and offered his hand to the little girl in front of him. She calmly took it, apparently not registering his almost near panic and hopped off the table to follow him.  
  
Poppy and James stared at them as they approached, the calm little blonde girl next to the tall blonde vampire who looked ready to bolt at any second. Poppy noticed their hands and snapped her eyes back to Thierry's.  
  
_Don't worry_, he said mentally. _There isn't any effect._  
  
_And how exactly did you discover that?_ she snapped, relieved and scared at the same time. _What if this hurts her somehow? What if this isn't supposed to happen, Thierry?_  
  
_Well, obviously it's supposed to happen_, James interjected before Poppy completely lost her temper.  
  
_And how do you figure that?_ she asked with narrowed green eyes.  
  
_Cuz it _is_ happening. _The look in her eyes told James it was time to walk away. Quickly.  
  
Reviewers:  
(My first reviewers! You guys rock!!!!)  
  
thelotuspath-Thanks for the review! This story idea has been in my head for a long time and just refuses to go away. So, I think finishing is the only way to get rid of it.   
  
Queen of the Mole People-I have a feeling there are going to be many more chapters before this is done. Thanks so much for reviewing. (By the way, I really like your name!)  
  
Terriah-Thanks for reviewing! I really appreciate the vote to move forward.  
  
I hope you all liked this chapter as much as the last one!  
  
Please review everyone!


	3. Worries

A.N. The good stuff belongs to L.J. Smith. The trimmings belong to me.  
  
Elyssa dashed inside, letting the kitchen door slam shut behind her. A few of Thierry's assistants looked up from their coffee and smiled as she flew by them.   
  
she called over her shoulder as she tore around a corner.  
  
Carefully cradling her prize in her hands, Elyssa burst into Thierry's study to find Thierry and Nilsson staring at the door. They had apparently been having a serious conversation. Thierry was leaning a hip against his desk with his arms folded across his chest while Nilsson stood next to him, looking impossibly proper for his teenage body.   
  
Halted by their resignedly amused expressions, Nilsson's constant reminder to knock returned to Elyssa. Suddenly shy, she took a step back and bit her lip, waiting for the inevitable reprimand.  
  
Then Thierry laughed. Good morning, Elyssa.  
  
At ease again, Elyssa grinned at him and hurried to their sides. Sighing contentedly, she leaned against the table next to Thierry. Whatcha doin?  
  
Top secret, Nilsson told her with a grave expression. I could tell you, but then I'd have to kill you.  
  
Elyssa grinned at him with unflappable confidence and announced, You wouldn't kill me, Nilsson.  
  
Chuckling, he ruffled her hair and turned back to his boss. Anything else, sir?  
  
No, that's it for now, Nilsson. I'll see you at lunch.  
  
With a wink at Elyssa and a nod at Thierry, Nilsson moved quietly out of the room, leaving the door open. Elyssa watched him go and turned to Thierry with a look of curiosity on her face. What were you talking about? she asked, tilting her head to one side.  
  
Thierry smiled slightly and shook his head at her, signaling he couldn't tell her. After six months, she was used to this expression and recognized it easily. Shrugging philosophically, Elyssa refocused her attention on her prize and opened her fingers to make sure it was still intact.  
  
Thierry bent over slightly from his usual six feet to peer into her cupped palm. Whatcha got there?  
  
A lizard skull, she said, grinning at him.  
  
he said blandly, his eyes twinkling with amusement.  
  
You wanna see? she asked, picking it up carefully between her thumb and forefinger and offering it to him.  
  
Holding out his own larger hand, he waited until Elyssa carefully placed it in his palm. He raised it a little to get a better look and studied it with a grave expression.  
  
Elyssa snuck under his arm and leaned against his side, head resting on his stomach. She felt him tense nervously, but, used to such reactions from Thierry, resolutely stayed were she was. She heard him clear his throat and looked up at his face with an innocent expression.  
  
Do you know what kind of lizard it's from? he asked, handing the skull back to her. When she pulled away from him to look at the skull, he sighed gratefully and straightened from the table he was leaning on.  
  
she answered with another shrug. Then she grinned at him. But it's cool, huh?  
  
He smiled back easily.   
  
Setting the skull on Thierry's desk, she turned to his swivel chair and climbed into it without invitation. Accustomed to losing his chair now that Elyssa was living with them, Thierry merely sat on the opposite side of the desk in a far less comfortable chair and moved some of the files on the desk out of her way. Then he leaned back and watched as Elyssa swung the chair around and around and around until he felt dizzy.   
  
Hey guys, a voice said from just inside the door.   
  
Elyssa cried, rushing over to throw her arms around the redhead's middle.  
  
Hey, kiddo. How you been?  
  
Okay. You wanna see my skull? Elyssa's eyes shined at the idea of showing off her new found treasure.  
  
Poppy's face had a look of shock and worry as she looked at Thierry.   
  
Smirking, his eyes met hers. It's from a lizard.  
  
Relief spread across her features as she turned back to the ten year old in front of her. Really? Where did you find it?  
  
Out back. Then, with the lightning fast change of topic typical of ten year olds, Elyssa frowned and asked, Where's James?  
  
Here's James, his own voice said from around the corner.  
  
Elyssa pulled away from Poppy and threw herself at James, who caught her deftly and swung her around.   
  
Where'd you guys go? Elyssa asked after James had set her back on her feet.  
  
We went to Maine to visit a friend, James said, taking her hand. Suddenly, he glanced up at Poppy with a frown, then at Thierry. Nodding, he turned back to Elyssa. Hey, did I hear you say that you'd found a lizard skull?  
  
Her eyes lit up at his interest. Yeah! Wanna see?  
  
Better idea, he said. Why don't you show me where you found it?  
  
When she tried to dash off, James grabbed her and flipped her upside down so her hair trailed on the floor as he held her ankles.   
  
Swinging her lightly to make her giggle, James threw a grin over his shoulder. We'll be back in about twenty minutes or so.  
  
Thierry and Poppy laughed, watching the two leave the room. Poppy glanced at Thierry and immediately noticed the tension he was trying to hide. So, how are things? she asked casually, sitting in his swivel chair.  
  
Things are...fine.   
  
Tell me another one. Leaning back, Poppy swiveled the seat back and forth slowly.  
  
Running a hand through his hair, Thierry sighed and smiled ruefully. She's a great kid. Doesn't cause any trouble. Doesn't make demands. Forgets to knock, but that's about it.  
  
Frowning, Poppy studied his expression. Is that a bad thing?  
  
Well, shouldn't she be asking for something? I mean, her birthday is next week and she hasn't even mentioned it.  
  
That is a little odd, Poppy agreed. But...maybe she's just not comfortable asking you for material things. I mean, she knows you're not related to her. You're not even her current foster parent. James and I are.  
  
Thierry nodded moodily.   
  
Looking thoughtful, Poppy tapped her fingers on the desk. Or maybe she's afraid that if she asks for too much, you'll disappear, too.   
  
Thierry's head snapped up. he asked incredulously. What are you talking about?  
  
Think about it. Every adult in her life that she's grown attached to has died.  
  
You and James aren't dead, he pointed out logically.  
  
Oh really? Poppy retorted smirking.  
  
A reluctant smile appeared on his face. You know what I mean, Poppy.  
  
Her smirk became even smugger. Maybe she's not as attached to us as she is to you.  
  
Shock flared in his eyes. You think she's too attached? Maybe I really should leave, he said worriedly.  
  
Now it was Poppy's turn to be shocked. Thierry, you can't leave. You could traumatize her. Again. If you leave now, you're setting a precedent for the rest of her life.  
  
Eyebrows raised, Thierry regarded his friend with distant amusement at her tirade. Taking psych this semester?  
  
Shut up.  
  
Thierry laughed a bit as she leaned back in the chair and pouted. Do _you_ think she's too attached? Poppy asked petulantly.  
  
I don't know, he responded seriously. He rubbed the back of his neck absently. Every time she gets close, I tense up.  
  
Poppy's laugh held no humor. I don't know if that's a good thing, or a bad thing.  
  
Thierry stared at her in disbelief. Poppy, she's a kid. I'm not some sort of pedophile or something.  
  
No! That's not what I meant. Of course, I don't think that. Sighing, she shook her head. Have you touched her skin to skin again?  
  
No. I avoid it.  
  
Is that why the long shirt? Surprise filtered through her voice.  
  
Of course. It's not like I need the extra warmth, he said wryly.  
  
She paused to stare at his hands. What if the soulmate thing doesn't take affect until puberty?  
  
What? That doesn't make any sense, Poppy. Souls aren't connected to bodily functions. We're talking metaphysics, not biology.  
  
How do you know they aren't connected? They leave as soon as the body dies, don't they? She stopped and sighed. Bear with me here, Thierry. Let's just say it _does_ wait until puberty to kick in. For argument's sake, she added when he began to protest again.  
  
he grumbled.  
  
That means, you have, at most, three more years before touching her would make her remember.  
  
At most?  
  
Well, puberty happens at a different age for everyone, Poppy explained hesitantly, and trailing off at Thierry's thunderous look.  
  
Poppy, what's the point in considering that? I'm not going to touch her anyway. At least, not skin to skin contact.  
  
Poppy swallowed. Okay, you're right. That might be best.  
  
Pushing himself out of his chair, Thierry stalked over to a window which looked out of the back of the house. He could see Elyssa and James, vague figures in the distance, wavering patterns in the heat of the desert.  
  
_What am I supposed to do here?_ he asked himself. _Do I leave?_ _No_, he denied immediately. _The Redferns came too close six months ago. What if she needs me?_  
  
He still wasn't sure he was doing the right thing.  
  
Reviewers:  
  
Terriah-I'm really glad you're still enjoying the story. The weird thing is, I'm not sure where it's going either...  
  
thelotuspath-You know, I never even thought about how far in the future it would take place. I was seeing Hannah dying around 80 (nice, long life ) and she was supposed to be 17 in 1997. So, she would have died in 2060, and was reborn in 2068. So, you're right, this story is taking place in 2070s and will continue through the 2080s. Do you think I should try to make it futuristic?  
Yeah, if Thierry plays his cards wrong, he could traumatize her for life...Poor Thierry. This is so complicated for him. As for the talk...I sure hope Poppy gives it to her...sigh Poor Thierry.  
  
Jill-Thanks for reviewing! I'm glad you like it so far. I hope you keep reading!  
  
A.N. Please review everyone!


	4. Growing Up

A.N. Once again, I own nothing, nothing at all...It's almost depressing really...  
  
We have visual confirmation of at least eight 'wolves coming in from the west desert.  
  
Nilsson whirled to face the two large clusters of people in Thierry's front entry way.   
  
A young woman with long brown hair stepped out of the pack of werewolves and met Nilsson's eyes unwaveringly.  
  
Take your group out to the west and meet them head on. Gloria Acevedo nodded brusquely and turned to her pack, yelling orders.   
  
A young man at the head of a slightly smaller group of 'shifters answered the summon.   
  
Have your team follow Acevedo as backup.  
  
Yes, sir!  
  
Stay about a hundred yards behind, Nilsson reminded the panther shifter.  
  
With a quick nod, Sebastian Blackburn whirled to face his team. We'll follow Acevedo's pack, but we're there as backup. Do not attack without a direct order or unless provoked. Clear?  
  
Yes, sir! his team of 'shifters responded in unison.   
  
Let's move! Acevedo yelled, jumping through the door and changing in mid leap. Her pack followed immediately with Blackburn's team closely behind.  
  
Elyssa winced as she heard the howls that filtered in from the desert. The attacking werewolves knew they'd been seen, and they were still coming. Strange behavior for 'wolves, who generally relied on the element of surprise.  
  
_Those were challenges_, she thought with distant analysis. _They're out for blood, and they don't care whose it is._  
  
She wasn't sure how she knew, but there was no question in her mind. She also knew that they were here for her. Just as every other attack had been an attempt to get her, if not kill her. After four years, she was sadly accustomed to people trying to kill her. Oddly enough, she felt almost comforted by the situation. It felt familiar somehow. As if the years of peace she had with her mother were a vague memory of a life that didn't actually belong to her.  
  
This life was terrifying, but familiar.  
  
Huddled on the floor in a position which, at thirteen, felt very undignified, Elyssa pulled her legs to her chest and rested her chin on the shelf made by her knees. She looked up at the witches' circle around her, wondering if they would manage to live through it this time.  
  
With every unsuccessful attack, a feeling grew in Elyssa that she couldn't shake. The feeling that they were just getting lucky and that the luck would soon run out. So far, the Daybreakers had managed to live through each attack, but what about this time? Eventually the people who wanted her would get her. And if not this time, would it be next time?  
  
Elyssa shivered as she thought of all the people who had died to protect her. Her mother, her foster parents, Thierry's...people. Servants, agents, members. She heard them referred to by a variety of titles. Even after three years, she wasn't sure what their relationships were with Thierry. Sometimes they appeared as equals, particularly at Circle Daybreak meetings, but she knew for a fact that they were all on his payroll.  
  
The witches surrounding her were muttering silently, their lips moving rapidly, but no sound could be heard. Elyssa studied them nervously. She hated this part the most. Knowing that they were hiding any trace of her life force. Knowing that, to all who couldn't directly see her, she didn't exist.  
  
It was unnerving to say the least.  
  
Poppy noticed her staring at the circle around her and tried to smile reassuringly. Elyssa spotted James near Poppy and, from earlier observation, placed Ash about three feet behind herself. Without looking, she knew Thierry wasn't in the room. She wished he would come down here. Just having him in the same room would help. He always made her feel safe.  
  
Tension filled the room to every corner as more howls pierced the glass panes of the windows. Louder, keener cries. Then a still silence.  
  
Death cries, she whispered to no one in particular. Despair filled her. How many of those cries came from Thierry's men and women? How many would die for her tonight?  
  
Suddenly, the door slammed open and Elyssa looked up, unerringly meeting Thierry's eyes as he stared across the room. It's over, he announced in his quiet, strong voice.  
  
The lips around her began to slow their movements until they finally stopped altogether, and the witches broke the circle. Poppy and James walked over to meet Thierry as he crossed the room, and Ash wasn't far behind. From the looks on their faces, Elyssa guessed they were discussing casualties and injuries of the fighters on their side.  
  
Longing to run as far away as she could, but content with waiting until they came for her, Elyssa dropped her chin back to her knees and stared at the oriental rug she was still curled up on. Soon enough, a shoe appeared in her line of vision, but she didn't look up. She already knew it was Thierry's.  
  
A body dropped down next to hers and she tensed slightly, raising her chin as the awkward, almost painful, pang clenched at her heart. The same pang that happened any time she came within close range of Thierry. Sometimes it even happened by him merely walking into a room, especially on one of his better looking days.  
  
They were silent for a moment as Thierry waited for her to speak and Elyssa waited for her heart to stop aching. Finally, she felt confident that anything she said would be intelligible and asked, without looking at the handsome man next to her, How many?  
  
Thierry suppressed a sigh. None dead on our side. Three injured, though.  
  
And the attackers?  
  
All dead.  
  
Elyssa winced, but quickly hid the reaction, and set her chin back down on her knees. Slowly, she inched herself over until she could feel the heat radiating off his body. Still moving slowly, she laid her head down on his shoulder, the fabric of his long sleeved shirt soft against her cheek. She felt him tense, as usual, but he was now familiar with the rules of touching, and carefully shifted so she would be more comfortable.   
  
Closing her lids, Elyssa fought against the tears that threatened just behind her eyes, and let Thierry's scent envelope her like a blanket.  
  
  
  
Thierry repeated absently, trying to read the file in his hands.  
  
  
  
He shot an annoyed glance at Poppy.   
  
Have you seen any signs?  
  
A blank stare was her answer.   
  
Signs, Thierry. Signs that she remembers. A raised eyebrow mocked her from the blonde man in front of her. Come on, Thierry. The theory was that she would be capable of remembering at puberty.  
  
No, that was _your_ theory. If you remember, I've contradicted you every time you've mentioned it, he pointed out patiently, without malice.  
  
Poppy said, waving the point off. Answer the question.  
  
Sighing, Thierry gave up and tossed the file on his desk. No, Poppy. I don't see any signs, he stated.  
  
Disappointed, Poppy fell into the chair in front of his desk. None at all?  
  
The smile on his face was gentle and slightly comforting, as if Poppy were the one being deprived of her soulmate. Anyway, there's no guarantee she would remember this early. She never has before.  
  
Snorting, the redhead sunk lower in her seat, pouting. You don't know that. You just never saw her until around her seventeenth birthday.  
  
Thierry admitted with a shrug. Maybe that's when I'm supposed to find her. A worried expression crossed his face as he met Poppy's green eyes.  
  
Sighing, she leaned forward again. Thierry, we've been over this. There's nothing you can do now. Besides, why is knowing you since she was a kid a bad thing? It establishes total trust. I mean, look at James and I. We were best friends for eleven years before we discovered we were soulmates. We're fine. I'm sure there'll be no lasting damage to her psyche, she said with a mischievous grin.  
  
Yes, but you two were always the same age. I'm an older brother figure.  
  
So? Young girls always have crushes on older brother figures. She wiggled her eyes brows. Especially the hot ones.  
  
Amused, but trying to hide it, Thierry shook his head. Poppy, she's only thirteen.  
  
She'll be fourteen in three days, Thierry. Plenty old enough to have a crush on you. The pixie-like girl raised an eyebrow back at him. Did you forget?  
  
Blinking owlishly, Thierry glanced at his watch and confirmed the date. What do you think she wants for her birthday?  
  
Smirking at him, Poppy stood and made her way from the room. You could try more forensics books.  
  
Thinking quickly, Thierry shook his head. No, I gave her about five for Christmas. She probably hasn't finished those, yet. And I already gave her a brand new chemistry set as a gift for graduating middle school.  
  
How bout jewelry then? she called over her shoulder. Something more...normal? With a snick, the door shut behind the vampire, leaving Thierry at his desk, searching his computer for the name of the jewelry store he had always frequented for Hannah.  
  
_Sapphires. Hannah always had a thing for sapphires_, he thought triumphantly, finally locating the business card in his database.  
  
Reviewers:  
  
thelotuspath-Yeah, I'm having trouble trying to put in all the futuristic stuff without it taking over half a page or something. I don't really want the story to focus on the time frame, more the characters and their relationships (obviously :-p). I like your idea for the hydrogen powered car, but it seems a little awkward to try to explain that any car driven is hydrogen powered, you know? Maybe this calls for a high tech video phone or hand-held computer?   
  
Akasha11-Thanks for reading and reviewing! I'm glad you like it. Keep on reading!  
  
Queen of the Mole People-Hehe, yeah, poor Thierry. He's way out of his element when it comes to pubescent teenage girls.  
  
Charlotte-I've actually never heard of Anne Bishop's Dark Jewels Trilogy. Is it like LJ Smith's writing? Anyway, I'm glad you're enjoying it. Thanks for the review and I hope you keep reading!   
  
A.N. I'm thinking that for the next chapter, Elyssa will be somewhere between sixteen and eighteen, and the story will stop leaping forward in time. Anyway, hope you liked it! Feedback is always appreciated. ; )


	5. Happy Birthday

A.N. Okay, seriously, would I be posting my writing as fanfiction if I owed any of this? And who the heck would make money off of this?  
  
  
  
Blissfully ignorant of Poppy's impatient scream, Elyssa poured over the writing in her chemistry book. Intriguing information suffused her mind as she carefully turned the page like a priest handling a Gutenberg Bible.   
  
_ELYSSA MARIE CLARK!_  
  
Elyssa's head popped up from where her cheek had been resting on her hand and she tumbled off of the bed, nearly falling over her own feet. Hurrying to the door, she adjusted her clothing so she would look quite so rumpled before yanking the heavy wooden door open and running down the hall to the top of the grand staircase.  
  
Poppy stood at the bottom of the stairs near the front door with a thunderous look on her face. I called you, like, five times, she said through clenched teeth.  
  
Elyssa responded sheepishly. I was doing my chemistry homework.  
  
James smirked from his position next to his flustered soulmate. I thought you already did your homework.  
  
Redness crept into Elyssa's cheeks. Okay, so it's extra credit. Sue me.  
  
Rolling her eyes, Poppy let out a gusty sigh. Well, are you ready to go? Her gaze turned incredulous at Elyssa's blank expression. To dinner? Your _birthday_ dinner?   
  
Elyssa finally noticed their fancy clothing. A pause. _Oh_. Right. Okay. Just a sec.   
  
She rushed back down the hall to her bedroom and pulled open the closet. Randomly, she yanked out a black dress--black was always suitable for expensive dinners with Thierry--and threw it on, foregoing any jewelry but her usual silver necklace.   
  
Hopping on one foot down the hall, she pulled on one high heel then stopped at the top of the stairs to pull on the other shoe, using the railing as support. She trotted down the stairs to her foster parents' sides and smiled at them expectantly.  
  
After a moment, James nudged Poppy who grudgingly admitted, We're still waiting for Thierry.  
  
Elyssa shrugged good-naturedly, quite used to Thierry getting caught up in his work. A few seconds later, he appeared at the top of the stairs, pausing to pull on one of his shoes. Then, he trotted down, attempting to knot his tie at the same time.   
  
Once at the bottom, he gave them all a rueful smile and continued to struggle with the knot. he said. I just got back five minutes ago.  
  
Poppy huffed for a moment, but there was an amused twinkle to her eye as she stepped forward to assist Thierry. Elyssa took the time the three vampires used to tease each other as an opportunity to catch her breath.  
  
_Here we go again_, she groused silently, attempting to will her heart to stop the strangely painful thumping that seemed intimately connected with the appearance of a certain blonde vampire.   
  
He was just too good looking, she decided. His soft blonde hair was falling across his forehead, giving him a youthful, carefree look, and his eyes glittered as he teased Poppy about her obsessive promptness. Her analytical gaze studied him and concluded that the suit he was wearing went beyond flattering, molding itself to his strong shoulders and upper body.  
  
But it was always the eyes that caught her. They were so...deep. Dark. And they intrigued a part of her which nothing else could touch.   
  
As if he knew she was thinking about him--_Which might very well be the case_, she thought with acute embarrassment--his eyes swiveled and caught hers. Then he smiled.  
  
While her vertebrae melted in unison, Poppy patted the tie and announced, Okay, you're all finished. Let's go, I'm starving.  
  
James offered Elyssa his arm and she took it gratefully, hoping her smile wasn't too wan. Confirming her fears, James frowned and looked more closely at her as they followed Thierry and Poppy out to the car. Are you all right, sweetie? You seem a little...flushed.  
  
Oh, I'm fine, she said airily. So, where are we going for dinner?  
  
Her thinly veiled attempt to change the subject warranted a confused look from James. Thierry's club.  
  
She smiled again and tried to laugh it off, sounding more choked than amused. Of course. Silly me.  
  
Nilsson held open the door of the limo for them and Elyssa waited as Poppy entered the vehicle, the men waiting politely for the ladies to climb in first. As she began to duck her head, Nilsson stopped her, saying, Happy seventeenth, miss.  
  
Straightening again, she grinned at him. Thanks, Nilsson. Ducking inside, she prepared herself for close proximity to the love of her life.   
  
_Love? Ha. No, no, it's a crush. A very large, very intense crush that's lasted nearly ten years...but it's just a crush,_ she assured herself. Briefly she wondered why she felt the need to assure herself on such an obvious point, but dismissed the thought quickly.  
  
Despite nervous anticipation of his proximity, Elyssa felt an immediate sense of security when Thierry slid onto the seat next to her. Happiness tingled through her body as he smiled at her and she sank into her seat with what she was sure was a goofy smile.  
  
She spent the entire car ride forcing herself not to scoot across the four inches separating them so she could lean into his side like she used to as a kid.   
  
When they reached Thierry's club, Elyssa marveled at the fact that she knew someone rich enough to close out an entire restaurant for a party of four. After they were shown to a table, Elyssa found herself wondering yet again how exactly Thierry had made all his money--which seemed to be in infinite supply. However, the question was easily dispersed by Thierry's sleeve brushing against her arm as he passed her to reach his seat.  
  
_Oh my goddess, what is _wrong_ with you?_ she asked herself harshly, trying to clear the fog from her addled mind. _He barely looks at you and you're a puddle. His _sleeve_ touches your arm and you can't think straight. Obviously, you're insane._  
  
Dinner passed in a blur of conversation and laughter, presents magically appeared from somewhere in the restaurant, left discreetly by a stealthy waiter. Considering Elyssa had school the next day, the of the situation wrapped things up and brought her home by nine.  
  
Now go finish your homework and go to bed. No more chemistry tonight, okay? Poppy said, handing Elyssa a bag of her gifts.  
  
The seventeen year old rolled her eyes, but grinned and hugged the smaller girl. Whatever you say.   
  
Suddenly, she felt her vid phone buzz and she pulled away from her foster mother and extracted the small device from her pocket. Frowning, she opened the new message and laughed as a happy birthday message filled the screen, along with fireworks and unfurling roses.   
  
It's from Ash, she said, showing the message to the vampires.  
  
James grinned. He was really disappointed he had to miss your birthday.  
  
Shrugging, Elyssa saved the message and put the phone back in her jacket pocket. His work is important. I know that.  
  
Thierry said blithely, he'll probably send a really big birthday gift to make up for missing dinner. That's all that matters, right?  
  
Elyssa laughed and pushed his shoulder. I'm not _that_ materialistic.  
  
You just hide it better than some, he maintained, eyes twinkling. Before she could say another word, he motioned up the stairs. I think I hear your homework calling.  
  
Glaring playfully, Elyssa allowed him to push her towards the stairs with mock resistance. Secretly, she was enjoying the feel of his hand on the small of her back, even through the fabric of her dress. It was so rare that Thierry actually touched her, that she reveled in any moment of contact.  
  
Poppy yawned and hugged James before following Elyssa up the stairs. Glancing back down into the entry way, Elyssa saw Thierry and James chatting as they wandered off towards the kitchen.   
  
_Don't guys ever get full?_ she wondered vaguely.   
  
Did you like dinner? Poppy asked with a smile as she caught up with her foster daughter.  
  
she stressed with a smile. Thank you so much, Poppy.  
  
No problem. James and I just provided gifts. Thierry's the one who decided on the restaurant, made the reservation--  
  
Bought the place out, Elyssa intoned wryly.  
  
Laughing, Poppy shook her head, curls flying wildly. Nothing but the best for his favorite person, she teased with a wink.  
  
Elyssa felt the blush even as it crept up her neck to color her cheeks, but still tried to hide behind her usual dry retorts. Favorite? Hardly.  
  
Watching the girl out of the corner of her eye, Poppy hid a smile. _She is so gone_, she thought triumphantly.   
  
Of course you're his favorite. Who else would he go through all that trouble for?  
  
_Lady Hannah_, Elyssa thought wistfully, then immediately chastised herself for thinking of the Lady with any sort of jealousy.  
  
Well, as the little sister he never had, I suppose he owes me that much, she said cheekily, sticking her nose in the air.   
  
Poppy laughed and waved good night as Elyssa disappeared into her own room, but wondered at that flippant comment. Was Thierry right? Had he jeopardized his relationship with Elyssa by watching over her childhood?  
  
She thought that Elyssa had at least a crush on Thierry, but sometimes Elyssa would say something, or react a certain way, leaving Poppy filled with doubt. What if Elyssa truly thought of Thierry as an older brother?  
  
_No, that isn't possible_, Poppy assured herself. _She stares at him too much to just be idol worshipping him. Her eyes are far too...longing._  
  
Satisfied with her decision, Poppy began to get ready for bed. After brushing her teeth and changing into a nightgown, she climbed into the bed she shared with James and closed her eyes on a sigh.  
  
_I wonder if she gets the same pang I used to get when I looked at Jamie...  
  
_James sank into the couch across from Thierry and loosened the knot in his tie. His friend dropped onto a chair and slouched down, his entire body emitting vibes of exhaustion.   
  
James said, ripping the tie off and tossing it onto the cushion next to him. She's seventeen and still no sign of the dreams.  
  
Thierry nodded, his fingers rubbing his eyes. But I expected that.  
  
James said incredulously, sitting straight up. She's always gotten the dreams. Why would she suddenly stop?  
  
Smiling slightly, Thierry shifted in his seat to get more comfortable. Maya is dead, so Elyssa has no threat to warn herself against. The only threat is that being imposed upon her by the rest of the Redfern clan and their associates.  
  
James winced.   
  
Thierry snorted and followed James' example by pulling off his own tie. James, you are in no way connected with the non-Daybreak Redferns and haven't been for the past century. Please stop apologizing.  
  
He paused then smirked at the man across from him.   
  
Groaning, Thierry leaned forward and rested his elbows on his knees. Lowering his head to his hands, Thierry studied the expensive rug under his Italian leather shoes. James watched him warily, recognizing the posture as one of Thierry's Sad Poses.  
  
So, what are you going to do?  
  
Thierry straightened and shrugged, running a hand through his hair. I have no idea._  
  
_Reviewers:  
  
Akasha11-I know, Ash is so awesome. I love him to bits. There's just something about reformed bad boys...sighs  
  
Charlotte-That sounds really cool. Black Jewels trilogy...I'll have to try and find that.   
  
thelotuspath-Yeah, Gloria is Lupe's grandchild. She'll probably show up in the next chapter or so. I finally threw in a little futuristic gadget in her portable video phone/email system/pager.  
  
Terriah-How could anyone not love Thierry? He's so brooding and romantic. Elyssa lightens him up a bit, though.   
  
A.N. I hope you're all enjoying it! Please review, I live for feedback. Happy reading!


	6. Sabrina at Lunch

A.N. You guys must realize by now that I am but a poor, innocent Borrower. I own nothing but a couple names and a slightly new plot.  
  
Elyssa jerked awake to the sound of her phone ringing. Sitting up, she frantically searched the tangled bed sheets. She finally found the phone half underneath her textbook, which she had used as a pillow. The screen told her that Sabrina was on the other end and Elyssa tiredly pressed the button.  
  
"Morning sunshine!" Sabrina said with a grin, her green eyes twinkling at Elyssa's bedraggled appearance.  
  
"It's not fair that you look perfect in the morning," Elyssa muttered to her best friend, sighing.   
  
Sabrina just smiled. "Did you fall asleep on your chemistry again?" Elyssa yawned and ignored the teasing question. "You're so going to be late. Well, unless you learn to fly and can get here in fifteen minutes."  
  
Alarmed, Elyssa glanced at her clock and shrieked. "Oh God."  
  
"See you in second period," Sabrina chuckled.  
  
Clicking the phone off and leaping out of bed, Elyssa dashed to the closet and threw a few things on the bed. Rushing around the room, she wondered if she could convince Nilsson to break any speed limits to get her to school. But, a second glance at the clock confirmed that she would never make it to school on time no matter how fast they drove.  
  
Tossing a tank top and jeans on her body and all her books and computer her backpack, she shoved her feet into her sandals and ran for the door. Yanking it open, she dashed straight out and into James, who had just raised his hand to knock.   
  
"I'm so late," she said, as they tried to disentangle their limbs.  
  
"I noticed." James picked up the backpack she'd dropped and threw it over his shoulder. Elyssa paused a moment to marvel at how much like a student he appeared. The backpack was perfectly at home on his shoulder.  
  
"Nilsson has the car ready and Poppy made you some toast to eat on the way." James began towing her down the stairs.  
  
"Wait," Elyssa muttered. "You made all these preparations for me in case I was late, but no one thought to come wake me up?"  
  
James ignored her glare and tugged her down the stairs, handing her the backpack and a comb he produced from his back pocket. "Car's out front. Have a nice day." Kissing her on the forehead, he shoved her out the door.  
  
Disgruntled, Elyssa ran down the front steps and climbed into the passenger side door to a nondescript tan sedan. Nilsson smiled at her from the driver's seat and waited until she buckled her seatbelt before handing her the package in his hand.  
  
"Toast?" she asked with a lopsided smile. Nodding, he shoved the car into gear and began the long drive to school.  
  
On the way, she ate the toast, while organizing her homework files. Nilsson silently navigated towards the high school. He'd never been a morning person.  
  
As he pulled up in front of the school, he finally spoke. "Do you have your phone?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Your books?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Emergency money?"  
  
"Yes, Nilsson." Worry was still in his eyes as he gazed at the sedate building with distrust. Shaking her head resignedly, Elyssa leaned over and kissed his cheek. "I'll be fine."  
  
Then she waved, jumped out and ran up the steps, ready to battle the evils of the administration office.   
  
"So, how was your birthday?" Sabrina asked, taking a bite of her apple. Pushing her dark hair out of her catlike eyes, she studied Elyssa as the blonde searched through her backpack.  
  
"It was good. We went out to dinner. Thierry bought out the whole club for the night."  
  
Nearly choking on her apple, Sabrina quickly took a swig of her water. "What?"  
  
Sighing, Elyssa gave up looking for her favorite pen, the one that never seemed to run out of ink. "Yeah. Kind of disconcerting, being the only people in a huge dining room. But you get used to it."  
  
"Oh, of course," Sabrina agreed wryly. "Did you get any good gifts?"  
  
Laughing, Elyssa opened her lunch bag and took out a sandwich. "Yeah. Thierry got me a new microscope. I thought he would just get a new bulb for the old one, but apparently they came out with a new model that can do an even higher resolution, and you really don't care about that."  
  
"You need bulbs for a microscope?" Sabrina asked doubtfully.  
  
"He gave me a necklace." Elyssa said, knowing this would get her attention.  
  
"Ooooh. What kind?"  
  
"It's a sapphire in a silver filigree setting with a silver chain. It's short, though, so it sits right in the hollow of your throat." She pointed with a finger before taking a bite of her sandwich.  
  
Longing flared up in Sabrina's eyes. "You think he'll adopt me, too?" she asked longingly.  
  
Elyssa laughed. "You already have parents."  
  
"Yeah, but they're no where near as good at giving gifts." Sabrina winked.  
  
Knowing her friend was just joking, Elyssa laughed again, but couldn't stop the slight hurt the words brought. It was an old wound, one that Sabrina probably didn't even think about anymore, for which Elyssa was gratefully. No way did she want Sabrina to pity her for her lack of parents. But she would give anything if she could go back in time and spend just one more day with her mother.  
  
No one understood that.  
  
"And did you get a birthday kiss?" Sabrina asked wickedly.  
  
"Sabrina," Elyssa groaned. She felt her face flush and she tried to hide behind a soda.  
  
"Did you ask for one like I told you to?"  
  
"Of course not! I can't do that."  
  
"And why not?" Calmly eating her lunch, Sabrina stared at her best friend as if daring her to come up with an excuse.  
  
Glaring, Elyssa crumpled up the crusts from her sandwich and threw them into the bottom of her lunch bag. "You know why not. He has a--" Pausing she looked around and leaned forward, lowering her voice. "He has a soulmate."  
  
Sabrina rolled her eyes and pointed out, "Lyss, according to you, _everyone_ has a soulmate."  
  
"Yeah, but he's _found_ his. That means that he'll never love anyone else. Not that I want him to love me, per say," Elyssa added quickly.  
  
"Who said anything about love? I'm talking about good old fashioned--"  
  
"I can't settle for that," Elyssa interrupted.   
  
Sabrina winced and nodded. "I know," she said seriously. "How do you even know Lady Hannah was his soulmate though? I mean, you heard it from one person five years ago right before they just," she made fluttering motions with her fingers, "disappeared."  
  
"It just made sense," she answered, playing with her soda can. "I mean, she lived there for her whole life when she wasn't working. She ran the whole project with him. Gloria even once told me that he saved Lady Hannah's life."  
  
"From what?" Sabrina asked with a frown.  
  
Elyssa frowned, too. "She wouldn't tell me. She got all weird after saying it, as if she'd said something she wasn't supposed to."  
  
"Weird," Sabrina said, fiddling with one of the multitude of silver bracelets hanging on her wrists.  
  
"Yeah. But it's not all that surprising that Thierry would save her. He's just that kind of person. Even if she hadn't been his soulmate," Elyssa added wistfully.  
  
Sighing, Sabrina put her elbows on the table, her bracelets jingling. "Elyssa, you either have to get over this, or do something about it. It's not healthy to live with a man you're in love with, knowing you can never have him."  
  
"I just have a crush on him. And I've been doing living with it and him for seven years. Why should I have to stop now?"  
  
The bell rang and the two girls stood to throw away their trash. Sabrina gathered up her book back and Elyssa followed suit, walking in silence for a moment.  
  
"Besides," Sabrina added a bit more happily. "We're heading off to college in a year, and then we'll be surrounded by cute guys. You'll have to be tempted by one of them."  
  
Elyssa shook her head in amusement, knowing she would never really get over Thierry, even if she fell in love with someone else. But Sabrina didn't need to know that. She'd just drag Elyssa to a therapist. Immediately.  
  
"I can't wait to get out of this desert," Sabrina muttered, trying to smooth down her hair that was blowing in the dry, hot wind. "Princeton, here we come."  
  
Elyssa snorted. "You do realize we'll be suffering through snowy winters, right?"  
  
Shrugging philosophically, Sabrina tucked another strand of hair down. "We'll also have ice skating. We've never been ice skating." A pleased smile lit up her face. "And girls always look pretty in the snow. That'll be a real plus."  
  
Blinking, Elyssa stared at her friend. "What? How do you figure?"  
  
"Well, the snow catches on your eyelashes, your cheeks get all red--"  
  
"Yeah, so does your nose, Sabrina. And better yet, it runs."  
  
"You're such a pessimist, Elyssa."  
  
Reviewers:  
  
Charlotte-Thanks! I thought the last chapter might be a little too short. I just got to the juicy stuff at the end, and then Thierry doesn't even appear in this one. sigh Oh well. He will in the next one!!  
  
thelotuspath-Thanks! I've never experienced unrequited love, so I hope this doesn't end up sounding too angsty at times. Isn't the phone fun? : p I was thinking about giving it internet access, too, and maybe making it a tiny computer. I think I'm having too much fun with the phone.  
  
Akasha11-They definitely hold a massive appeal. Ash especially. Whoa, his name is Redfern? That's so awesome!  
  
laura-Thanks for the review! I hope you keep reading!   
  
Terriah-Hehe, thanks! hugs I love loyal reviewers! I hope you liked this chapter!


	7. Sabrina Watches

A.N. I write the story, but I own none of the basic ideas or characters. Though I really wouldn't mind if I did...  
  
Thierry stared at the mass of files in front of him blankly, vaguely wondering if they had been in some sort of order before he got them. Banking on yes, he rifled through them like a child pushing the unwanted peas around a dinner plate. Suddenly, he felt a tingle near his heart that caused his breath to flutter.  
  
Elyssa was home from school.  
  
Sighing, Thierry tried to ignore the feeling. He'd been trying to ignore it for the last couple years. He wanted Elyssa to remember in her own time, or to develop feelings for him on her own. He thought it was important that she shouldn't feel pressured to have feelings for him.   
  
Seeing the woman she was becoming made it hard for him to stick to his own rules, though. Sometimes he found himself purposefully seeking her out when she was home, just to be able to see her and say hello. He watched her turn from a very sweet little girl into an intelligent, kind, beautiful young woman.  
  
It was funny, but he felt almost as if he had fallen in love with his soulmate all over again.  
  
The sudden knock on the door to his office startled him and he jumped, sending a file flying across the desk to land on the floor next to him. Looking at it in exasperation, he called, Come in! and bent over to pick up the file and papers.  
  
The door opened a few inches, and Elyssa shyly poked her head through the small opening.   
  
Smiling warmly, Thierry straightened and set the file on the desk on top of the others. Come on in, Elyssa.  
  
She smiled and came inside, shutting the door behind her. Practically skipping in her happiness at finding him unoccupied, Elyssa happily plopped herself into the chair in front of his desk. What were you doing?  
  
Thierry smiled sheepishly. Nothing really. I was supposed to be looking at these files, but I seem to have mixed up the order.  
  
Elyssa paused to stare at the stack of files. Did they have to be in order?  
  
Shrugging, Thierry picked them up and set them on the side of his desk near his To Do pile. Doesn't really matter. What can I do for you?  
  
She grinned at him. I was trying to procrastinate doing homework.  
  
His teasing smile held no malice as he asked, What? No chemistry to do?  
  
Blushing, Elyssa shook her head. I'm already a week ahead. I have some calculus and reading for English, but that's about it tonight. Elyssa's gray eyes twinkled and her face broke into a smile as she said, Oh! I almost forgot! In chem today, Miller pulled me aside and told me about this internship at the Vegas crime lab. Apparently, they take high school students in the office. I mean, I'd be a paper pusher, but it's actually in the office.  
  
She leaned forward excitedly, and Thierry carefully pulled his hands onto his lap. He saw her eyes dim and knew that she'd noticed the movement. Controlling his wince, Thierry grabbed the glass of water in front of him.  
  
That's great. Did he give you an application?  
  
Elyssa shook her head. He already recommended me for the position. I'm supposed to go in for an interview before they have me fill out an application.  
  
Congratulations. When do you go in?  
  
Friday, after school. Could I borrow Nilsson for a ride? Elyssa gazed at him with a hopeful expression and crossed her fingers on her lap.  
  
Without bothering to check and see if he had any appointments Friday afternoon, Thierry nodded. Sure, go ahead. Just be back for dinner or call.  
  
Thanks, Thierry. I guess I should go do my homework, huh?   
  
Thierry laughed and leaned an elbow on the desktop, letting his cheek rest in the upturned hand. Probably a good idea, yes.  
  
She stood up to leave, but turned back quickly. I forgot. I asked Sabrina to come to tonight's Circle Daybreak meeting. Is that okay?  
  
Of course. Sabrina is always welcome here, Elyssa. His smile was warm and she smiled happily back before walking back to the door. As the door closed behind her, Thierry sighed and let his forehead rest in his hands.  
  
_What am I doing?_  
  
Sabrina bounced through the door into the entry hall, shooting a quick smile at Nilsson who had answered the door. Nilsson--proper young vampire he was--nodded once in return and shut the door behind her. As he faded silently into some other part of the house, Sabrina gazed after him a little wistfully.  
  
Why do vampires have to be so attractive? she sighed, hand covering her heart.  
  
All the better to lure you in, my dear, Elyssa teased from her place at the bottom of the stairs. Apparently, Nature decided that humans are more vulnerable to beautiful people. Eyeing her friend wryly, she added, Can't imagine where it got such an idea.  
  
Sabrina snorted and shifted her backpack on her shoulder. So my attraction to your chauffeur is a testament to my human frailty. Wonderful.  
  
Elyssa giggled. Are you thirsty? Hungry? The meeting isn't going to start for another couple of hours.  
  
Still feeling sticky from her car ride over, Sabrina lifted her hair away from her neck.   
  
Kitchen it is. Turning towards the hall, Elyssa led the way to the kitchen. Involuntarily, her eyes focused on the door to Thierry's study as they passed.   
  
You've got it so bad, Sabrina breathed to her, careful of any oversensitive ears that may have been lurking.  
  
Elyssa cringed. I was just wondering if we should stop and say hello.  
  
Right. Because Thierry and I are _such_ great friends.  
  
  
  
  
  
Shut up.  
  
Huffing delicately as they entered the kitchen, Sabrina muttered to herself, Crush, my butt.  
  
Elyssa opened the gigantic fridge and stared inside at the array of beverages, including a few packets of blood. Diet or regular?  
  
Regular, of course.  
  
As Elyssa was pulling out two sodas, James, Poppy and Thierry walked in, laughing about something. Hey guys, Poppy said, reaching past them into the fridge.   
  
You coming to the meeting tonight, Sabrina? James asked, sitting down at the table.  
  
Yep, I can't wait. I haven't been to one in a long time.  
  
Thierry smiled at them and sat next to James. Tonight won't be very exciting, I'm afraid. It's really just to check up on our branches. Particularly the ones on the East Coast.  
  
So everyone's sending reps? Elyssa asked, opening her Coke.  
  
His smile made her shiver.  
  
Sabrina smirked as Elyssa tried to casually lean against the wall to cover her weak knees. But the regulars from Vegas will be here, right? she asked to buy some time for Elyssa's recovery.  
  
Only a few of them, actually.  
  
Ash is still coming, right? Elyssa asked eagerly.  
  
Sabrina narrowed her green eyes speculatively when Thierry's smile faltered as he nodded. But she merely filed the information away for later gossip and turned back to her best friend. And why are you so excited?  
  
Thierry had recovered and now had a teasing smile on his face. He owes her a birthday present.  
  
Elyssa straightened off the wall with mock indignation, throwing a hand on her hip. Like I said before, I'm not that materialistic. I'll be happy just to see him. Turning back to Sabrina, she explained, Ash has been stationed on the East Coast for the past few months, so we haven't seen him since Christmas.  
  
Sabrina nodded, and took a sip of her soda, cautiously eyeing Thierry. The blonde vampire seemed to have gained control over his reactions and didn't even blink when Elyssa further expressed her eagerness to see Ash.  
  
Elyssa added with an mischievous gleam to her eye. Ash promised he'd take me to prom.   
  
Everyone in the room simultaneously choked on their beverages. As they all tried to breathe again, Sabrina sputtered, When did he do that?  
  
Elyssa shrugged and smiled calmly. When I was seven.  
  
As the girls and the vampires laughed, Sabrina surreptitiously eyed Thierry. If she hadn't been seeing things, then Poppy had glanced at Thierry when Elyssa announced her future prom date. Furthermore, she'd noticed that Thierry looked a little paler than usual for a moment.   
  
She'd always assumed that he regarded Elyssa as a little sister, but maybe that wasn't the case. His reactions sure didn't seem consistent with a sibling-esque relationship.  
  
But if he was interested in Elyssa, what was all this talk about his soulmate?  
  
Reviewers:  
  
Charlotte-Don't worry, you're not going crazy. Thierry didn't save Hannah's life. (Er...unless you count when she got in the accident and he brings her to Chess's house.) Elyssa has the story wrong. She only got a partial story from Gloria and the mysterious disappearer. Don't worry, I'll discuss it in a diff chapter.  
  
thelotuspath-I like the way your mind works! Voice command is totally the wave of the future. Haha. By the time we're done with this phone, it's going to be the only thing you need in a survival kit. :-p  
  
Terriah-Haha. Being late screws up my entire day. I start feeling like I have to rush everywhere to get there on time. (Paranoia is a close friend of mine.)  
  
A.N. I was thinking about including a woman who tries to seduce Thierry. Do you think that's too overdone? (If I'm asking that question, it probably is, huh?) Review and tell me what you think!


	8. Vegas Meeting

A.N. Sorry it's been so long! I've had this written for a while, but I just didn't have a chance to post it before now. winces Sorry. Anyway, I own nothing. Oh, well, I guess I own the characters you don't recognize.   
  
Elyssa and Sabrina came down from Elyssa's room to join the meeting about half an hour before it was scheduled to begin. So, everyone was already there by the time they entered Thierry's huge meeting room. Elyssa immediately spotted Ash sitting with Quinn and a young woman she didn't recognize.  
  
Tugging on Sabrina's sleeve, Elyssa led her over to Ash and tapped him on the shoulder. she said as he languidly turned around.  
  
Well, well. If it isn't the birthday girl, he teased, standing to hug both her and Sabrina. How was dinner?  
  
It was fun. We went to Thierry's club.  
  
Ash smiled lazily. I know. At her questioning look, his smile shifted into a smirk. Poppy told me. That girl just can't stop talking.  
  
Sabrina cleared her throat. Aren't you going to introduce us to your friend?  
  
Quinn rolled his eyes. Really Sabrina, I haven't been out of town _that_ long.  
  
She blinked at him for a moment. Funny, Quinn. With that, she turned to the girl. And do I know you already, as well?  
  
The young woman--she looked twenty at most--smiled at her. Not unless you've been to Salem recently. Massachusetts, not Oregon, she added with a slight frown.  
  
And your name would be? Sabrina prompted impatiently. Elyssa stared at her friend in surprise. Normally, Sabrina was friendly and charming, not hostile, to new comers.   
  
The girl's smile, though, didn't change, and Elyssa got the feeling she had been fully prepared for this kind of welcome. Marissa. Marissa Lightblood.  
  
A witch? Sabrina asked, her tone accusatory.  
  
Marissa conceded pleasantly.  
  
Ash and Quinn looked at Sabrina, then turned to Elyssa as if she had an explanation for Sabrina's behavior. Shrugging helplessly, she tried frantically to undo the damage.  
  
You're from Salem? I thought most of the witch families moved out after the Trials, Elyssa stated, trying to project mere curiosity with no trace of accusation.  
  
Marissa shifted slightly, just enough to make it clear that she was changing her focus, but not enough to cut Sabrina out of the conversation. They did. Most of my family left, too, but eventually some of them came back to settle in Salem again.  
  
That's interesting, Elyssa murmured. Any specific reason for coming back?  
  
Marissa winced, but quickly disguised it as a cough. It housed, at the time, the main circle of Circle Midnight.  
  
Elyssa nodded politely, but Sabrina snorted beside her. Smiling nervously at Marissa, who just stared at Sabrina unflappably, Elyssa glanced around the room. Is this your first Circle Daybreak meeting, Marissa?  
  
No, I'm representing the Salem branch of the Circle. After these two came and set it up, she said, flashing a smile at Ash and Quinn, two years ago, I became the secretary. I wasn't sure how much information on the branch Lord Thierry wanted, so I brought all the minutes from the past year. Smiling ruefully, she hefted the large binder on her lap.  
  
Elyssa laughed a little and glanced around the room again. Thierry was no where to be seen.   
  
Well, I better go find Poppy. Elyssa smiled wryly at Marissa. She hates leaving me alone in crowds.  
  
As Marissa smiled back, Sabrina tensed. But you're not alone, she said to Elyssa before turning back to Marissa. She's never alone.  
  
To Elyssa, the statement sounded almost like a warning, but she just laughed it off, saying, You're right. Thierry and Poppy make sure of that.  
  
Marissa smiled again, but was eyeing Sabrina as if Sabrina were the most fascinating--and bizarre--thing she'd seen in a long time. Grasping Sabrina's elbow, Elyssa waved goodbye to the three of them and wandered off in search of Poppy.  
  
What was that? she muttered.  
  
You saw it, too? Sabrina asked, a fierce edge to her voice.  
  
Saw you bite that girl's head off? Elyssa replied dryly.  
  
No, I mean the way she was staring at you while you were talking to Ash.  
  
Elyssa blinked at Sabrina. No, I didn't notice. So, you're saying you don't like her because she was staring at me? Raising an eyebrow, she added, People are always staring at the birthmark. It just surprises anyone seeing it for the first time.  
  
Reaching up, Elyssa rubbed the mark absently, ducking her head so that her blonde hair fell around her face like a curtain. She'd never really minded the pink line. All her life, the adults around her had made her feel as though it were special, but not ugly or bizarre in any way. So, she really felt almost comfortable with people staring at it.  
  
Almost.  
  
Sabrina shook her head. She wasn't surprised, Elyssa. In fact, it looked as though she almost expected it. She looked...intrigued, but she was studying _you_. Not your birthmark.  
  
Well, she was definitely intrigued by you, missy. That little show off--what? solidarity?--probably made her feel extremely welcome.  
  
Frowning, Sabrina crossed her arms. She didn't seem all that effected by it, she pouted, obviously wishing Marissa had shown more emotion about Sabrina's dislike.  
  
What'd you want her to do, Sabrina? Cry?  
  
Sabrina sighed impatiently. No, of course not. I just wish--  
  
The doors across the room opened and the girls turned to see who was arriving so late. Thierry and a woman walked through the double doors together, talking and smiling.  
  
Elyssa tensed, staring as the girl--no, woman--tossed her long red hair over one shoulder, laughing up into Thierry's eyes.   
  
Uh, who's that? Sabrina asked from beside her.  
  
I don't know, she whispered.   
  
You've never seen her before? A touch of concern entered Sabrina's voice.  
  
Elyssa shrugged, her palms upraised. I don't know. Maybe. Her breath caught as Thierry clasped the woman's shoulder for a moment.  
  
_He never touches me_, she thought distantly.  
  
Maybe she's just an old friend, Sabrina said reassuringly.  
  
The woman laughed at something Thierry said and laid her hand on his upper arm. And left it there.   
  
A _really_ old friend?  
  
Her hand was still there.  
  
Through the roaring in her ears, Elyssa shook her head, hearing her own voice say analytically, She's not a made vampire, and she's definitely not lamia. So she can't be that old of a friend.  
  
How do you know?  
  
It was _still there_.  
  
Lamia carry themselves differently. More confident. Something. It's an attitude thing. Really old made vampires have it, too.  
  
So, she could be a newer made vampire, Sabrina insisted hopefully.  
  
She's at least twenty four. You can't be changed after nineteen. Clearing her throat, Elyssa swallowed to try to rid the lump from it. Besides, it doesn't matter whether she's an old friend or a new lover. Thierry doesn't belong to me. He can do whatever he wants. Where's Poppy?  
  
Sabrina blinked at the sudden topic change.   
  
Where's Poppy? I have to find her before the meeting starts.  
  
Sabrina hesitated a moment. Are you sure you want to stay for the meeting? she asked finally.  
  
Elyssa replied absently. Spotting Poppy in a group about halfway across the room, Elyssa walked purposefully in that direction.  
  
Because don't feel like you have to stay on my account. I would be just as happy going to your room. She paused before continuing. Or home, if that's what you want. Or, if you want, I could stay and spy on them while you go to your room.  
  
Elyssa smiled at Sabrina's babbling, explaining, If I leave, I'll have to explain why. She glanced over her shoulder and her mouth dropped open a bit. It's still there, she said with disbelief.  
  
Sabrina looked back in the same direction, while Elyssa once again spun on her heel. What's still where? she asked as her best friend walked off.  
  
Receiving no answer, she just shrugged and followed.   
  
I think we should sit with Ash, Elyssa stated.  
  
Sabrina balked. That would mean sitting with Marissa, and she wasn't sure she liked her. She was sure, however, that she didn't want Elyssa anywhere near the girl. But we always sit up front with Poppy and James. _And Thierry_, she added silently.  
  
I haven't seen Ash in months. I want to sit with him.  
  
Sabrina sighed.   
  
You can sit up with Thierry if you want, Elyssa suggested vaguely.   
  
Why would I want to do that? Sabrina scoffed, reaching to put her arm through Elyssa's.  
  
Elyssa smiled and squeezed Sabrina's arm gratefully. she called to the tiny redhead.  
  
Thierry was getting ready to start the meeting. Elyssa could tell because he was standing in front of his chair usual chair, waiting for those around him to choose their seats. From her vantage point in the chair beside Ash's, Elyssa saw Thierry glance around in confusion and whipped her eyes around to Ash just before Thierry's dark eyes found her.   
  
Are you happy to be back in Vegas? she asked cheerily.  
  
Of course. The east coast just isn't as exciting.  
  
Nothing can compare to the Strip, she agreed, forcing herself to smile. That bloody redhead was still superglued to Thierry's side. Not that Thierry was making an effort to lose the woman.   
  
Ash's eyes glazed over and Elyssa sighed, knowing he was speaking telepathically. Most likely to Thierry, who--she judged out of the corner of her eye--looked slightly worried about her choice of seat.  
  
_Well good_, she thought spitefully, and immediately felt ashamed of herself. It wasn't Thierry's fault that she got jealous easily. She didn't even have the right to be jealous, let alone angry, that he'd found a girlfriend.  
  
_But what about Hannah?_ a small voice inside her head asked. _I thought she was his soulmate._ But just as hope was about to blossom, a horrifying thought came through loud and clear._ Maybe _she's_ his soulmate_.  
  
Elyssa told herself to ignore the pain tearing through the region of her heart. _Great, so now I have to watch him live happily ever after with his soulmate while I pine away for him? _Forcing herself not to gasp, she covered her choking sound with a cough. _No, no pining. Why would I be pining? I'll be over this...this...crush soon.  
  
_ Shuddering, Elyssa closed her eyes and pressed her thumb and forefinger against the bridge of her nose. _This cannot be happening._  
  
Feeling Ash's hand on her shoulder, she looked up at him and smiled. The concern on his face didn't fade, though. Are you all right?  
  
Yeah, it's just a headache. Liar, she said to herself.  
  
Sabrina muttered on her other side. Elyssa jumped, having forgotten that Sabrina was sitting their, chatting with Quinn. Turning so Ash couldn't see, she glared at her friend, silently reminding her about vampires' acute hearing.  
  
Ash rubbed her shoulder gently and smiled at her. Just let me know if you need to leave, okay?  
  
Ash, come on, I'm seventeen. You don't have to take care of me. Smiling to soften her words, she squeezed the hand on her shoulder. Besides, I live right upstairs, remember? Thanks, though.  
  
Thierry stood and the room suddenly fell to complete silence. Good evening, everyone, he said, smiling around the large circle. Welcome to Vegas. I hope everyone's trips were all right. Murmurs of agreement filled the room.  
  
Since many of you are new to the Vegas circle, we thought we would go around quickly and have the regulars introduce themselves. Considering you all know who I am, polite laughter filtered out of the crowd, let's move on to the next person.   
  
As Thierry sat down, Poppy, who was seated on his left, stood and waved. Hi, I'm Poppy Rassmussen, and I've been with Circle Daybreak for almost 110 years now.   
  
Light applause followed and James stood next. Hi everybody, welcome to Vegas. I'm James Rassmussen. Poppy and I joined together, so I've also been here for over a century.  
  
Elyssa hated speaking in front of crowds. She'd never gotten over her childhood shyness and looking around the circle now, as someone else stood up--she couldn't tell who through the pounding of her heart--all she could see was a blur of faces.   
  
She didn't realize that her breathing had increased until Ash reached over and squeezed her hand. You'll be fine, kiddo. Just say your name and that you've been here for ten years. Then sit down.  
  
His whispered advice calmed her a little and she took a deep breath. Ten years, she whispered. Right. Ten.  
  
Beside her, Ash stood. Hi, I'm Ash Redfern. Most of you probably met me when Quinn and I were coming around to let everyone know about the expansion of Circle Daybreak and helping to form new branches. I've been part of Circle Daybreak for about as long as James and Poppy.  
  
He sat and smiled at Elyssa reassuringly as she stood. she said, reaching up to nervously push her hair behind her ears. I'm Elyssa Clark. Suddenly, the room froze. Or at least, that's what it felt like as she lowered her left hand. Every new person in the room was staring at her with what appeared to be shock written all over their faces. Um, I've been here for almost ten years, she said uncertainly, and sat down quickly.  
  
Unbalanced from their reaction to her small speech, Elyssa glanced at Thierry and found him sitting with an almost fiercely calm expression. His eyes were in turmoil as they met hers and she furrowed her eyebrows at him to ask what was wrong.  
  
_Everything's fine, Elyssa. Don't worry about it._ His voice in her head was strong and comforting and she wished he'd keep talking because everyone was still staring and Sabrina wasn't standing up.  
  
Quinn jumped to his feet. I'm Quinn and, as Ash said, you've probably already met me. And you probably all had a conversation or two with us or one of our agents. The smile Quinn turned on the crowd was almost threatening and the room stiffened again before visibly relaxing. Anyway, I joined Circle Daybreak over a hundred years ago, just before Ash did. Welcome to Vegas.  
  
Elyssa stared straight ahead as she felt Ash and Quinn exchange a look over her head. Sabrina was still stiff next to her. Turning to Thierry once again, Elyssa saw him staring at Gloria Acevedo, the current speaker, as if her speech were the most fascinating thing he'd ever heard. She knew that he felt her eyes, but he studiously avoided them, leaving her to wonder what in the world was going on.  
  
Reviewers:  
  
Charlotte-Thanks for reviewing before you left! I like Sabrina, too. She's kinda fiesty. Reminds me of my best friend. She was indeed supposed to be a reincarnation of Chess! Yay! I wanted to get that across without having to spell it out, and I was worried about that one. Thanks again!  
  
Akasha11-It's just so cool that there's actually someone named Redfern out there. Hehe. And you got to dance with him? Awesome. (Did he seem vampiric at all?) I wish my last name were cool, like Redfern.  
  
MerlinHalliwell-Thanks for the review! I think I have the basic plot all figured out now, so hopefully you'll be finding out soon.   
  
thelotuspath-Man, I'd love to have a teleportation device...AND something that did my makeup for me. As I said, I like the way your mind works. : ) Hehe, you'll never guess who the person trying to seduce Thierry is. (Or IS she trying to seduce him?) mwahahaha!!!  
  
Terriah-Thierry is so losing control. He probably thinks he's going insane, too. Poor guy. He's so sweet, you hate to see him in such turmoil. sigh But it is kinda funny to see a man numerous-millenia-old losing his cool over his seventeen year old soulmate.


	9. OverProtected

A.N. Warning, angst alert. (I own nothing but the original characters and this plot. Everything else is borrowed.) Sorry it took so long to get this up. I had a lot of trouble with this chapter for some reason. Man, I built up all this anticipation for who the redhead is, and then I realized...she's not all that exciting. (winces) Sorry guys.  
  
But that was so _weird_.  
  
Sabrina, you're supposed to be helping me with my English essay.  
  
Sabrina ignored Elyssa and snagged another Dorito from the bag. I've never seen an entire room freeze like that, have you?  
  
Elyssa sighed. So, I put the comma _inside_ the quotation marks, right?  
  
Crunch, crunch, crunch_. _  
  
Rolling her eyes, Elyssa got up from the kitchen table and crossed over to the fridge. Grabbing a couple things from the fridge, she shut the door with her foot and set her choices on the counter, proceeding to make her ultimate de-stress drink: chocolate milk. She had discovered at an early age that the more chocolate in her system at one time, the calmer she felt, and, at the moment, she was counting on that reaction.  
  
What could they have seen? Sabrina mused.  
  
Just a guess, but could it have been my birthmark? Elyssa offered with false cheer, pouring milk into a glass. Chocolate milk?  
  
No thanks. But no one's ever reacted that way before. And certainly not thirty people in one room, at the _same time_.  
  
That's true, Elyssa agreed blithely, squeezing more chocolate into the glass.  
  
And then Quinn's speech.  
  
Elyssa yanked open a drawer and pulled out a spoon which she plopped into her chocolate milk and began stirring vigorously. What about Quinn's speech?  
  
Yeah, what about Quinn's speech?  
  
Elyssa glanced over her shoulder and grinned when she spotted Quinn lounging in the doorway. Hi! Want some chocolate milk?  
  
Quinn raised his eyebrow and straightened his compact frame, approaching the counter to look over her shoulder at the creamy liquid. Still drinking that stuff, huh? Wrinkling his nose, he stepped back. I don't think so.  
  
Oh, come on, Quinn, Elyssa wheedled playfully, gesturing towards the glass on the counter. You'll like it. I promise.  
  
You know, I'm not really a chocolate milk kinda of guy. Humor bubbled up into his eyes as he stepped closer again. I'm more of a blood man, myself. Grabbing Elyssa with lightning-fast hands, he pulled her close and pretended to nip at her neck.  
  
Familiar with the childhood game, Elyssa giggled and squirmed as he tickled her, attempting to break his firm--but ever-gentle--grip. Suddenly, Quinn froze and Elyssa pulled free of his hands, laughing and trying to catch her breath.  
  
Turning to chastise Quinn for his antics, she saw Sabrina staring at the door with a faintly concerned expression, and, following her friend's gaze, found Thierry standing in the doorway. His face was expressionless, but his eyes, which always gave him away, were crackling with an intense emotion.  
  
Quinn smiled sardonically and leaned back against the counter, folding his arms across his chest. Hey, Thierry. What's shakin'?  
  
Thierry slowly stepped up to the threshold of the kitchen, nodding tightly at Quinn before glancing between the two girls. You two disappeared right after the meeting. I was just wondering if you were okay.  
  
Elyssa smiled shakily. We're fine.  
  
His smile was gentle, but those dark eyes of his were still in turmoil.   
  
His silence was intense and Elyssa's eyes fluttered away, unable to bear the contact for long. The feeling of guilt that swept through her surprised her. After all, she'd done nothing wrong; leaving the meeting was as much her choice as attending.  
  
But his eyes had felt almost accusing and she frowned helplessly, trying to sort out what had gone wrong. She knew her confusion must have shown on her face because when she met Thierry's eyes again, the edge in them softened and he stepped fully into the room. Relief spread through her body, and she picked up her chocolate milk to take a sip.  
  
As she smiled at Thierry, he walked over to stand next to her, putting a hand on the counter behind her to support himself as he leaned. She offered him the glass and he shook his head silently, amusement overwhelming the tension in his eyes. Elyssa looked over at Sabrina, a giddy smile on her face at Thierry's proximity, but Sabrina was studying Thierry and didn't notice Elyssa's giddiness.  
  
Quinn said, moving to sit at the table with Sabrina. What were you saying about my speech?  
  
Sabrina shifted her eyes from Thierry to Quinn and leaned back in her chair. It was nothing, Elyssa interjected quickly, settling back until her hips rested on the counter. This position now put her a mere three inches from Thierry's arm and chest and she basked in the heat radiating from his body.   
  
Beside her, Thierry tensed and she held her breath, hoping he wouldn't move away. She almost sighed with satisfaction when he slowly relaxed again. Taking a sip of her chocolate milk, she closed her eyes to fully enjoy the humming sensation she experienced by being around him. It was almost as if the air vibrated when he walked in a room. If every woman felt this around him, she really couldn't blame the redhead for moving in on him.  
  
But right now, he wasn't with the redhead. He was standing next to her.   
  
More happiness bubbled through her and she opened her eyes. Only to find three pairs locked on her face. Are you okay? Quinn asked.  
  
She frowned at him. I'm fine. Why?  
  
Sabrina just spoke to you, Thierry said, tilting his head to stare down into her face.  
  
Knowing she was blushing, she turned so her hair fell like a curtain to block her from Thierry's eyes. She met Sabrina's eyes pleadingly. _Help_. Sorry. What did you say?  
  
Sabrina hid her smirk admirably and repeated, I said, it wasn't nothing. She snagged another chip and added, It was surreal.  
  
My speech was surreal? Quinn questioned wryly. I didn't think I said anything out of the ordinary.  
  
It wasn't what you said, Sabrina insisted. It was how you said it.  
  
And how did I say it? Quinn asked.   
  
Elyssa struggled to concentrate through the haze invading her mind. Her heart was pounding so slow and hard that she was sure her body must be shaking with each beat. She was almost positive that Thierry's body had somehow gotten closer, so she knew she had to have inched over a bit (which should have been utterly humiliating and obvious), but she really couldn't bring herself to care at the moment.  
  
If she just leaned over two centimeters, she'd been in contact with his chest and his arm would be partially around her. And she was just the right height that the top of her head would fit perfectly underneath his chin. Nervously, she started to move her head slightly so she'd be able to look up at him from under her eyelashes to see if he was paying attention.  
  
  
  
Poppy's voice broke whatever spell had been pulling Elyssa towards Thierry and she jerked away, nearly spilling her drink. To add to her humiliation, judging from the way Thierry seemed perfectly composed, Elyssa knew he hadn't felt anything she'd just been feeling. His smooth movements as he moved away from the counter--not too quick, not too slow--made Elyssa feel like crying.  
  
We're in the kitchen, Poppy, Thierry called.   
  
_I'm totally pathetic_. _And now he knows exactly how I feel,_ she thought with abject mortification. Cringing inwardly, she moved to sit next to Sabrina at the table.  
  
Poppy's head appeared around the doorway. We? Did you find Elyssa? An inexplicable and inappropriate note of panic sat on the edge of Poppy's words.  
  
Sabrina and Elyssa exchanged glances. Uh, hi, Poppy, Elyssa said, waving at her foster mother.  
  
Relief spread over Poppy's delicate features as she hurriedly composed her voice. Oh, there you are. Walking over to the table, Poppy ran her hand down Elyssa's hair. You left so quickly. Is everything all right?  
  
Elyssa smiled reassuringly and gestured to her notebook, lying open and nearly untouched in front of her. Yeah, I just needed to work on this paper.  
  
How's your headache? Ash asked from behind Poppy.  
  
Elyssa craned her neck to see him and smiled. It's all gone.  
  
You had a headache? Poppy questioned.  
  
Yeah, but it's gone now, Elyssa repeated, setting the notebook back on the table.  
  
But why didn't you say something to me or Thierry? Eyebrows drawn together, Poppy ran her eyes over Elyssa's face worriedly.  
  
Why couldn't she have said something to me? James asked from his spot next to Thierry.  
  
Hey, James, Sabrina called with a jaunty wave.  
  
Hi, James, Elyssa echoed with much less mirth.  
  
What was wrong with her mentioning it to me? Ash asked, confusion marring his handsome features.  
  
Well, what did you do about it? Poppy asked.   
  
I told her to let me know if she needed to leave.  
  
Ha! See, if she'd said something to me, I would have given her Tylenol, Poppy said triumphantly.  
  
Why in the world would you be carrying Tylenol, Poppy? Vampires don't get headaches, Quinn pointed out. Elyssa glared at him, but he just smirked.  
  
Because Elyssa gets them a lot, so I've started carrying it with me. Looking more than ever like a disgruntled fairy, Poppy crossed her arms over her chest and tapped a foot.  
  
You get a lot of headaches? Thierry asked with obvious concern.  
  
Just then, Nilsson stepped into the room and walked over to the second, smaller, refrigerator, pulling out a bottle of what looked like bright red wine. Good evening, everyone.  
  
Sabrina and Elyssa waved, but no one else was paying enough attention to give him more than a   
  
She was in the house, Poppy. If she'd needed Tylenol, she could have gotten some herself, James said logically.  
  
Lowering his bottle of blood, Nilsson turned concerned eyes towards Elyssa. Did you have another headache?  
  
I don't see why you didn't say anything to me, Ash, Poppy said, sounding annoyed.  
  
Why would I say something to you? It was Elyssa's headache, not mine.  
  
Have you talked to your doctor about them? Thierry pressed.  
  
Besides, the meeting was about to start. Did you expect me to make an announcement to the entire room? Sarcasm dripped from Ash's voice as he ran a hand through his hair with obvious irritation.  
  
Considering that things had escalated beyond logic, Elyssa began to speak, hoping to diffuse the situation. It was no big--  
  
Um, hello?  
  
Everyone turned towards the new voice emanating from the doorway. Elyssa's jaw dropped as she recognized the woman who had been superglued to Thierry's side earlier.   
  
_Great_, she said to herself._ Just what I need right now. It isn't enough that my entire adoptive family is treating me like a five year old. Oh no, just to rub it in, Thierry's new girlfriend needs to stop by so that I can feel even more lacking and childish in comparison._  
  
Oh, hey, Thierry said, crossing the kitchen. Come on in.  
  
The redhead looked slightly shy as she stepped into the room, which, under any other circumstances, Elyssa would have empathized with. The group of vampires was rather intimidating. But she felt no sympathy.   
  
Which just caused her to feel guilty.  
  
Meanwhile, Thierry was smiling serenely as his new girlfriend smiled around the room. You all remember Samantha, right?  
  
Samantha? Why did that name sound familiar? Elyssa narrowed her eyes, searching the older woman's face. Now that she looked, Superglue Woman really did look kind of familiar. But why?  
  
As everyone was going up to greet Samantha like an old friend, Sabrina leaned towards Elyssa and muttered, Samantha? Do we know Samantha?  
  
I don't know, Elyssa whispered back. I...I don't think so, but... Her words trailed off as Thierry led Samantha to the table.  
  
And you remember Elyssa, of course, he said with a smile at the two women he stood between.   
  
Of course, Samantha replied warmly, smiling at the young blonde girl at the table.  
  
Elyssa felt Sabrina glance at her profile, but ignored her and focused on the woman in front of her. Smiling tentatively, she stretched out her hand. Um, hi.  
  
Samantha's smile faltered a little and her forehead puckered as she accepted the handshake. You don't remember me, do you?  
  
The weight of everyone's eyes was bearing down on Elyssa as she shook her head apologetically. I'm sorry.  
  
You don't remember Samantha? Thierry asked in surprise, exchanging a look with the beautiful redhead.  
  
Elyssa controlled her wince at the obvious connection between the two and took a deep breath. No. No, not really.  
  
Samantha glanced down at her feet and then back at Elyssa. That's all right. You were only nine when I moved to England. It's really not surprising that you don't remember.  
  
Unable to think of anything else to say, Elyssa shrugged and repeated, I'm sorry.  
  
Don't be, Samantha assured her, gently squeezing the hand she still held. I was your neighbor when you lived with Marla and Simon. I used to babysit you after school.  
  
Marla and Simon? Sabrina muttered almost silently to herself.  
  
But Elyssa heard and this time she couldn't hide her wince as she slipped her hand away. I see. Raising her chin, she offered a half smile. I...I really don't remember much from those years. I must have been too young.  
  
She wasn't lying. She barely even remembered Poppy, James and Thierry from that part of her childhood. Granted, Thierry only came over on holidays and for the occasional dinner, so she didn't have much to go on in that corner, but Poppy and James visited often. And, even then, knowledge of an impending visit from Thierry would throw Elyssa into a whirlwind.   
  
Marla thought it was just the cutest thing ever and, while Elyssa would take extra pains to dress nicely and stay clean, Marla would take at least fifteen minutes longer dressing up Elyssa's fine blonde hair. Aside from their final day together, those dinners and the preparations for them were Elyssa's only clear memories of the years she'd spent with Marla and Simon.   
  
she whispered.  
  
Her eyes narrowed and she studied Samantha's delicate face, removing ten years and lightening her hair several shades. Yes, that was a face she recognized from around the dinner table. This was the woman she had sat with until Thierry came to take her home.  
  
Has your hair always been so dark? she asked. Wasn't it a strawberry blonde?  
  
Samantha's eyes lit up excitedly. Well, it's gotten darker as I've gotten older, but the sunlight here used to lighten it considerably.  
  
Forcing a smile, Elyssa nodded. I remember now.  
  
Thierry was grinning, and Samantha was smiling, and everyone looked so happy that Elyssa wanted to scream. Good little Elyssa, remembering her old babysitter and Thierry's girlfriend. How could she be happy remembering this woman? This woman who Thierry was clearly involved with.   
  
Elyssa stretched her lips into another smile and glanced at Sabrina, who looked thoroughly confused. This is my best friend, Sabrina. Sabrina, this is Samantha.  
  
No real friendliness was visible in Sabrina's eyes as she offered a hand to Samantha, but her smile was polite. Nice to meet you, she said, her tone falsely cheerful.  
  
Samantha, not recognizing Sabrina's cheer as counterfeit, took her hand with a large smile. Nice to meet you, too.  
  
You said you're from England? Sabrina asked, feigning interest.  
  
Actually, I moved to London eight years ago to help set up a branch of Circle Daybreak, but I'm originally from Las Vegas.  
  
I see, Sabrina said with her catlike smile. Did you come back just for the meeting, or are you moving back permanently?  
  
Samantha smiled at Thierry, who--the cad--smiled in return, before meeting Sabrina's eyes again and shrugging. I'm not sure yet. I'll have to see how things pan out.  
  
Elyssa was starting to feel sick to her stomach and glanced around the room, her eyes landing on the first face staring back. Ash smiled and winked at her, only to frown as she smiled wanly in return.  
  
I'm sorry, she said, then wanted to kick herself for sounding so meek. But I really need to work on this paper. It's due in a couple of days, and Sabrina is supposed to help me finish. She inwardly cringed at her babbling, and forced herself to cut off the speech. It was nice to...see you again, Samantha. I assume you'll be staying here? she asked, backing away, holding on to Sabrina's arm.  
  
_Please say no_, she prayed.  
  
Sabrina said, looking a little lost as Elyssa reached the door.  
  
Oh, goodie, Sabrina muttered darkly, already halfway out the door.  
  
Then I'll probably see you tomorrow, Elyssa chirped. Good night everyone, she called, rushing down the hall before they had a chance to answer.  
  
Well, that was...weird, Sabrina announced as they reached the staircase.  
  
My life is weird, Sabrina, Elyssa said, trudging up the stairs.  
  
Reviewers:  
  
Deborah-Thanks for reviewing! Sorry it took so long for the next chapter, like I said before, I just had trouble with this one. I hope you enjoyed it!  
  
Terriah-Thanks! I really like writing this story, it's fun. It's getting kinda angsty in this chapter though...I think I'll have to cut down on that. Hehe.  
  
misty!-Thanks for your review! I can't wait for her to find out about being Hannah and all, either. But I have no idea when that's going to happen. :p It's pretty much writing itself. It shouldn't be too much longer, though.  
  
thelotuspath-Yeah, teleportation HAS to be the next big invention. I just hope they come up with something that guarantees all our atoms are in the right order on the other end. Wow...a reincarnation of Blaise Harman would be so cool! Unfortunately, the lady isn't all that exciting. :p  
  
Charlotte-Sabrina was so stiff because she noticed Marissa staring at Elyssa, like, studying her. And, as we've noticed about Sabrina, not only is she kinda nosy, but she's pretty protective of Elyssa. Sorry if that wasn't clear in the chapter. :o/


	10. Replaced

A.N. This chapter's really, really short, but the next one is MUCH much longer. (Still don't own anything but an original idea here and there.)  
  
-----------------------  
  
Elyssa rolled over away from the sun shining through the curtains and stifled a groan. The night before was weighing heavily on her mind and she couldn't decide if she wanted to run away or just burrow back under her covers until the next millennium.  
  
But even then she wouldn't escape facing Thierry. Damn vampires for living forever.  
  
Sighing, she forced herself to drop the cowardly act and pushed her blankets back, swinging her legs over the side of the bed. She slouched her way over to her closet and flung it open, only to stare blankly at the contents.  
  
All right, she muttered. Time to get a move on. Wake up, Elyssa.  
  
Grabbing a random sundress, she tossed it on the bed and stumbled into the shower, emerging ten minutes later feeling just slightly more human. She pulled her clothing on quickly and sprinted downstairs towards the kitchen, sandals dangling in her hand, hoping to bypass breakfast with her adoptive family.  
  
She made it down the hallway without incident, passing the closed dining room door with a feeling of triumph. As she crept into the kitchen, she walked with mincing steps, trying to let as little of her feet touch the tiled floor as possible.   
  
Whatcha doin?  
  
Elyssa whirled to find Ash, Poppy and Thierry all sitting at the kitchen table, staring at her curiously. Feeling a blush work its way up her neck and into her cheeks, she wracked her brain, trying to find a reasonable excuse for sneaking into her own kitchen in broad daylight.   
  
Finding none, she opted for casualty. she said, turning and marching to the fridge, where she pulled out an apple. Marching on to the sink, she casually rinsed it off and quickly dried it on a towel before turning to find them all still staring at her. Smiling, she gave a jaunty wave with the hand that held her sandals and took a bite of the apple, heading back towards the door. Only to stop as Samantha appeared in the doorway.  
  
Good morning, everyone, she said with a wide smile that displayed her perfect teeth surrounded by perfect lips.  
  
the vampires all echoed with smiles, but Elyssa chose to concentrate on chewing and waved her apple for emphasis.  
  
I was wondering where everyone had gotten to, she continued, heading to the table to sit down. Next to Thierry. The dining room was empty, you see and I got rather flustered. Her self-depricating laugh was so light that everyone just smiled with her. Even Elyssa until she noticed what she was doing and reminded herself where Samantha was sitting.   
  
Opening her mouth to say goodbye, she was interrupted as Samantha turned towards Thierry. Thank you so much for letting me stay here, Thierry.  
  
Of course, it's our pleasure to have you, he said, in his wonderful, smooth voice with a smile that was aimed directly at Samantha.  
  
Sighing noiselessly, Elyssa slipped from the room with nothing but a quick grin at Ash, who was facing the door and was the only one to notice her departure. Feeling oddly replaced, she practically jogged down the hallway to find Charles, her means of escape.  
  
----------------------------  
  
Six hours later, Elyssa could no longer think of excuses to stay in the city. Sabrina was being forced to visit her grandmother (an extremely ornery woman whose favorite past time was insulting her son's choice in clothing, career, hairstyle, etc.); the Harman shop was closed for the day; she'd already taken in a magic show and visited some of the attractions she hadn't seen a thousand times already; she couldn't gamble; and she wasn't particularly interested in strip clubs. Not that they'd let her in anyway. And there was, of course, that essay she had to write for English.  
  
So, she really had no choice but to let Charles take her back to the mansion, which he'd seemed oddly eager to do all day, despite the long phone conversation with Poppy that had ultimately ended in permission to roam Las Vegas for awhile.  
  
Stepping inside the cool foyer as Charles walked past her carrying her bags of purchases, she wondered vaguely if she had planned to avoid Thierry forever. _Well, certainly for as long as possible_, she admitted to herself, watching her bags disappear around the corner at the top of the stairs.  
  
  
  
Turning to locate the owner of the voice, Elyssa caught sight of Samantha waving to her from the room to the left and smiled politely. Hello, Samantha.  
  
Samantha grinned and ran over. I was just about to go try to find someone to play pool. Would you like to?  
  
Uh, actually, I have to write an English paper. Maybe next time, she said apologetically.  
  
Samantha replied with an unconcerned shrug. I guess I'll just go find Thierry. Or someone else.  
  
Elyssa winced inside, but remained smiling as she nodded and moved to head up the stairs. I'll see you later then.  
  
Samantha was already walking down the hall towards Thierry's office.  
  
Swallowing a lump in her throat, Elyssa hurried up the stairs and threw herself into writing her paper on Camus' _The Stranger_.


	11. TeteaTetes

A.N. Here's that longer chapter I promised. Sorry the last was so short. I wrote this one first and then decided that I wanted more Samantha in the story before all of this took place. But I didn't want to add it on to this chapter, so I just did a short little chapter. Sadly, I still own nothing. (sigh)   
  
Elyssa sat silently in the passenger seat as Nilsson maneuvered his way through traffic, avoiding the Strip at all costs. Staring unseeingly out the window, Elyssa philosophically surveyed the past week her life.  
  
Since the Daybreak meeting, she'd seen very little of Poppy, James, Ash and Quinn. All of them were running themselves ragged trying to debrief each representative personally. Considering over 50 reps were present at the meeting and a few more flew in late, they had all been rather busy for the last seven days.  
  
Her interview for the intern position at the Las Vegas Crime Lab had been completed quite successfully five days before, and Sabrina had taken her out for a Victory Dinner. They were taking more interviews over the next week, but, aside from the agony of waiting, Elyssa was confident about her chances.  
  
She had also seen very little of Thierry since the night of the Daybreak meeting, though this was more of her own machination than his (admittedly hectic) schedule. The belated embarrassment she'd felt over the incident in the kitchen had been magnified a hundred fold by the appearance of Samantha, who, after a week, was still residing in Thierry's mansion.  
  
Despite her enormous efforts, however, Elyssa seemed unable to avoid Samantha as she did Thierry. Granted, Samantha spent less time holed up in an office with rotating reps and assistants than Thierry and the others, which led Elyssa to the Ultimate Question:  
  
Why the hell was she still here?  
  
If she wasn't Thierry's girlfriend--and the future investigator in Elyssa pushed past her jealousy to point out the lack of sufficient evidence for such an assumption--then why was she still hanging around? All the other reps had been provided rooms at various casinos and other posh hotels around the city, but Samantha was stationed right in his house. In the same wing as the permanent residents. Guests generally stayed in a wing as far from the family quarters as possible.  
  
Being an intelligent and (usually) sensitive young woman, Elyssa understood that an old friend might be given such treatment. But in almost ten years of living with Thierry, she'd never heard even one of the mention Samantha, and she certainly had never seen her since the day Marla and Simon...  
  
Cutting the thought off abruptly, Elyssa shifted on the seat, temporarily drawing Nilsson's attention. Are you all right, miss?  
  
Trying to ease her face into neutrality, she smiled calmly and adjusted the strap of her seatbelt. Yes, Nilsson, thank you.   
  
He turned his eyes back to the road and she remained silent for a moment longer, trying to assimilate all the facts in her mind. she asked before even realizing she was going to speak. Does Thierry ask you questions about me?  
  
Nilsson blinked in surprised, glancing at her during a red light. What do you mean, miss?  
  
_What _do_ I mean?_ she questioned herself, letting her thoughts fall into place. I mean, does he ask you where I've been, who I've been with?  
  
Well, miss, he said gently. You usually tell him all that yourself. Or Poppy does.  
  
she murmured. Does he ask you how I seem, then? Like...does he ask if I'm happy?  
  
I really can't answer such questions, miss.  
  
Surprised, Elyssa swiveled to face the young vampire. So he does, then. Despite his silence, Elyssa continued to stare in her shock. I never really thought of it, but you must be a good source for that kind of information, she thought aloud. You see me more than any of them.  
  
Nilsson stared blankly ahead, pulling the car sedately into the intersection after the light turned green. I do my job, miss.  
  
Oh! I'm not blaming you, she assured him truthfully. Your first loyalty is to him. I've always understood that. I just never really thought about the ramifications before. And I certainly never thought he'd care enough to ask, she tacked on as an afterthought.  
  
For once Nilsson's inherent calm failed him and Elyssa jerked as the car swerved then quickly righted.   
  
Everything's fine, miss. The wheel just locked up for a moment. He waited a beat before continuing. What makes you think he doesn't care?  
  
Elyssa's eyebrows came together. Oh, no. I know he cares about me. I just never thought he was so interested in how I felt. He's certainly never asked me about it.  
  
Thankfully, Nilsson was turning down Thierry's drive and the conversation would soon be over. She wasn't even sure what had made her ask Nilsson these questions. They'd never even occurred to her before. Perhaps it was her newfound paranoia that Thierry knew how she felt about him.   
  
Though, when she was honest with herself, she didn't see how he couldn't.  
  
--------------------------------  
  
Thierry, you have got to stop trying to shove the two of them together, Ash admonished, throwing another peanut butter M&M into his mouth.  
  
Thierry glanced up from the report he had been trying desperately to read before Ash waltzed into his office uninvited. The (amazingly) tall stack of (unread) files to his left obscured Ash's feet from where they lay crossed on the desk. What are you talking about?  
  
So what if Samantha was her babysitter, oh, ten years ago. She obviously doesn't remember the woman. Nor does she apparently care to, Ash added with an eyeroll.  
  
I haven't been throwing Elyssa and Samantha together, he said, annoyance creeping into his voice. I don't know what you're talking about.  
  
Oh really, hotshot. Well, then, why is it that every time you and Elyssa are in the same room, Samantha is there, too?  
  
The pile on his right was depressingly small and Thierry sighed as he raked a hand through his hair. Do you want to help me read these?  
  
Ash snorted and rolled an M&M between his fingers.   
  
Then I suggest you leave. Now.  
  
Touchy, touchy. Languidly rising, the blonde vampire flicked a candy at Thierry, who caught it with lightening reflexes and a scowl as Ash moved towards the door. But, seriously, if you want to spend time with Elyssa, ditch your pseudo-girlfriend.  
  
The scowl on Thierry's face went slack with confusion. What? My pseudo-what?  
  
Ash rolled his shoulders in what should have been a shrug, but looked more like a move designed to work out kinks. Samantha is suddenly everywhere. At breakfast, at lunch, at dinner, at the pool, in the game room. Everywhere. Ten years of never seeing you with a woman and now never seeing you without one. What's she supposed to think?  
  
A pause rested between the men before Ash added quietly, And she doesn't know about Hannah.  
  
-----------------------------  
  
Is she still there? Sabrina asked, her pixel-ed face sympathetic.  
  
I am really starting to doubt that she's ever gonna leave, Elyssa said, sprawling out on top of her freshly made bed, phone held out in front of her in one hand. Half the screen was filled with Sabrina's face while the other half displayed a blinking messagewhich declared No new email.  
  
_There is no love in this world_, Elyssa thought with extreme melodrama.  
  
Silence came over the line as Sabrina obviously tried to search for a silver lining. Her face brightened considerably. Well, you'll be spending almost all of your time out of the mansion when the internship starts. And then, next year, we'll be off to Princeton.  
  
Come on, Sabrina. We haven't even been accepted yet, Elyssa protested, thankful for the distracting topic.  
  
Oh, we will, Sabrina said knowingly, a wise look on her face.  
  
Elyssa giggled and started to reply when a knock came at the door. Mugging a face at Sabrina, she called, Just a minute! and turned back to the phone screen. I guess I should go. I have massive amounts of English homework, anyway.  
  
Elyssa, it's Friday. At least wait until tomorrow to start your homework.  
  
Blinking, Elyssa shook her head. Why wait when you can get it over with now?  
  
  
  
Elyssa stuck her tongue out at her best friend before nodding her agreement. You're right, I'm hopeless. Oh, are you coming to the meeting tonight?  
  
Sure thing, chica. I'll be over around five. Sound good?  
  
Sounds great, Elyssa said, walking over to the door. I'll see you then.  
  
  
  
Opening the door and shutting off the phone, Elyssa glanced up to find Poppy on the other side toting a couple of sodas. Elyssa said with a grin motioning for her to enter the room. What's up?  
  
Poppy smiled and handed a soda to the teen before plopping herself down on the massive bed. I just hadn't talked to you in a while, so I thought I'd come say hi and catch up.  
  
Shrugging, Elyssa laid stomach down on the bed next to Poppy. Okay. How's the debriefing coming?  
  
Mirroring Elyssa's shrug, Poppy took a sip of soda. All right, I suppose. Slow, but good, you know?  
  
  
  
And how about you? Poppy asked brightly. How's life in Elyssa-land?  
  
Elyssa offered lamely, trying to sound as bright and cheery as her foster mother.  
  
One delicate eyebrow raised, Poppy said dryly, Tell me how you really feel.  
  
Resting her chin on her crossed arms, Elyssa shrugged rather unsuccessfully. Poppy remained silent a moment and then shifted position until she was lying on her stomach next to Elyssa. Samantha bothers you, doesn't she?  
  
Jerking in surprise, Elyssa barely rescued the soda before it spilled all over her comforter. What are you talking about? she asked nervously.  
  
Don't worry, sweetie. I don't think most people would be able to tell how much you dislike her, you're too polite. I just know you so well, and you're being so...well..._polite_ with her.  
  
What's wrong with being polite? Elyssa questioned defensively.  
  
Absolutely nothing. You're just usually a whole lot friendlier. Even with strangers.  
  
She _is_ a stranger, Elyssa muttered, carefully setting her soda on the floor. And she's always appearing, trying to get me to talk to her. To do stuff with her.  
  
Cautiously, expecting great indignation, Poppy offered: And she's getting awfully cozy with Thierry.  
  
Too depressed to really put up a defense, Elyssa responded glumly. You've noticed, too, huh?  
  
Of course, Poppy said calmly, deciding she liked the direct approach. Ever since she got here she's been hanging around him all the time. In fact, I rarely see them apart anymore.  
  
Wincing, Elyssa nodded, sinking deeper into depression. _If Poppy's noticed, then it must be true. Thierry is falling for Samantha._  
  
It's kind of annoying, really, Poppy continued, stealing a glance at Elyssa out of the corner of her eye. She can't seem to leave him alone. And considering all the work that's piled up for him, she's making a real nuisance of herself.  
  
And have you seen the way she's always touching him? Elyssa muttered, an edge to her voice that almost made Poppy laugh. Then the edge was gone as Elyssa forced her voice back to neutrality. But Thierry doesn't seem to mind.  
  
And when would you have noticed this? You haven't exactly been around much lately, Poppy pointed out gently.  
  
Elyssa shrugged. I've been here enough to see that at least.  
  
Willing to let that part go, it wasn't really important, Poppy continued with a philosophical air. Well, you know Thierry. Wouldn't hurt anyone willingly if his life depended on it.  
  
Trying to sound casual, Elyssa shifted her chin more comfortably on her arm and asked, Do you think she's his soulmate?  
  
She felt Poppy's body jerk and turned to stare in wonder as the vampire's shocked face collapsed into laughter. Annoyance tightened Elyssa's mouth as Poppy struggled to compose herself.   
  
I'm s-sorry. It's just (laughter)--You don't (laughter)--No. I'm sure she's not, Poppy finally managed, wiping her eyes.  
  
Huffing, Elyssa moved a little away from the smaller girl as the Night Worlder reached to set her own soda down on the carpet at the foot of the bed. What made you ask that? Poppy inquired, suddenly serious.  
  
Finding herself distinctly uncomfortable with the intensity of Poppy's gaze, Elyssa just shrugged one shoulder. I don't know. Everyone else either has one or had one. I just assumed that Thierry did, too, somewhere along the line.  
  
Poppy's expression was completely neutral as she nodded. I see. And did you ever hear anything to make you believe that? She watched with disguised interest as Elyssa shifted guiltily on the bed. Then, a strong feeling of premonition coursed through her witchy veins. Poppy whispered, suddenly very, very concerned.  
  
Turning to look the small redheaded vampire in the eye, Elyssa asked very suddenly, Poppy, will you tell me about Lady Hannah?  
  
------------------------------------------  
  
Reviewers:  
  
Charlotte-Thanks for the review! Haha. You're not dumb, it was a very quick explanation in the middle of a chapter. Easy to miss with a lack of sleep. :) Can you tell that I don't really like Samantha all that much? I mean, I don't really have a reason not to, she's just so...annoying. And she's constantly clinging to Thierry. (shakes fist at redhead) Grrrr! Go away Samantha!!   
  
Soraia-Hi! Thanks for the review! Yeah, Thierry is totally awesome. He's my second fave male soulmate in the series (Ash is my first love). I hope you liked this chapter as much as the others.  
  
Blaze-Hi! Thanks for reviewing! I'm really glad you like the chapters so far. I'm having so much fun writing this story. By the way, I absolutely adore your email address.   
  
Deborah-Thanks for the review! I hope you liked this chapter!  
  
Terriah-I know! He was SO jealous! And of Quinn, too. I mean, how silly is that? But I guess if anyone was touching my soulmate when I couldn't, I'd be pretty antsy, too.  
  
EarthDragonette-Thanks for reviewing! I'm really glad you like the story so far. I've always been interested in how Thierry and Hannah would find each other again, and then I suddenly had this idea that just wouldn't go away. And voila! I began writing. :op I had a little trouble trying to sort out Hannah since she's supposed to be both wise and as confused as the rest of humans. So your review was especially bolstering.   
  
Rhiannon Berger-Hi! Thanks so much for reviewing! Hehe. Thierry always seems so cool and confident. Until he gets around Elyssa. Then he just falls to pieces. (sigh) Poor old vampire.  
  
thelotuspath-Her phone DOES rock, doesn't it? Did you like the little extra I added on? I thought the phone wasn't getting enough attention. It so totally has star power. :op But yeah, I feel pretty bad for her. Especially with Samantha suddenly sniffing around her soulmate. (Granted, Elyssa doesn't know he's her soulmate...)


	12. Explanation Delayed

A.N. If you don't recognize it, it's probably mine. All inspiration and substance belongs to L.J. Smith.   
  
-----------------------------   
  
Lady Hannah? Poppy whispered, her eyes riveted to Elyssa's face.   
  
Elyssa nodded nervously. Yeah. I mean, I know I'm probably not supposed to know about her, cuz, you know, no one's ever talked about her in front of me and all, but George--Do you remember George?  
  
Poppy repeated dazedly.  
  
Yeah, he was a gardener here, took care of the front roses for awhile when I was ten.  
  
Oh, yes. A vague hand wave accompanied the breathy statement, as if to say hurry up. Shrugging, Elyssa did just that.  
  
Anyway, before he, well, disappeared--What ever happened to him anyway?--he mentioned her. Told me that Lord Thierry's soulmate was named Hannah. That she'd died a few years before.  
  
That's...all he told you?   
  
He didn't really have a chance to tell me anything else. I was waiting for Nilsson to come take me somewhere, I don't remember where, and Nilsson was off getting the car, so I was following George around and pestering him. I don't know why I didn't go with Nilsson, I was probably just being a bratty ten year old. But I guess I must have finally worn George down into entertaining me with stories about Thierry, and that was all he told me before Nilsson appeared and practically picked me up and shoved me in the car. Elyssa shrugged and rested her cheek on the back of one hand. George was gone the next day and I never saw him again.  
  
A look had entered Poppy's eyes that Elyssa couldn't understand or place. She'd always known it was a sensitive topic, considering no one ever, _ever_ mentioned the Lady that she knew of, but she'd never thought it would move her foster mother to silence.  
  
After that, I was kind of curious. So, I just kept my ears open until I heard someone else mention a Hannah, and then...I pounced. She scratched her cheek, smiling ruefully. I didn't really get much out of them, either. Just that, at one point, Thierry saved her life.  
  
Here Poppy's eyes lost the shiny look. Wait, what?  
  
Elyssa frowned and raised her head to look Poppy in the eye. Gloria said--  
  
Poppy asked with a surprised expression.  
  
Ignoring that, Elyssa forged determinedly ahead. --that Thierry saved Hannah's life, and that that's how they fell in love.  
  
Poppy shook her head. Gloria was wrong. Smiling at Elyssa's confused expression, she ran a hand down her foster daughter's cheek. Yes, they were soulmates. But Hannah saved him. Twice.  
  
Elyssa murmured. Now _that_ was interesting. What happened?   
  
Hesitating for a moment, as if wavering between two choices, Poppy sat with her hand on Elyssa's face, fingers resting just under the pink birthmark. Then, smiling a little sadly, she patted the cheek and moved to stand. I think you should ask Thierry about that.  
  
But I can't, Elyssa wailed quietly, disappointment evident in her face.  
  
Why not? You asked me, Poppy pointed out.  
  
Rolling her eyes, Elyssa sat up and crossed her arms. Yeah, after I spent seven years working up the courage.  
  
Just ask him. Believe me, he'll tell you everything you want to know.   
  
Elyssa sighed and shook her head. I don't want to bother him. It's none of my business anyway. Forcing a smile, she stood and shrugged one shoulder. I better get some of my homework done before Sabrina gets here.  
  
Poppy sighed. If you want to know about Thierry's life, you have to ask him. He's not the kind of man that just blithely volunteers information.  
  
Believe me, I know that, Elyssa assured her. I just don't feel comfortable bringing up a topic he obviously doesn't want to discuss.  
  
How do you know he doesn't want to discuss it? Poppy asked, throwing her hands in the air.  
  
In ten years, he's never even _mentioned_ her name. He doesn't have any pictures, nothing to remind him of her at all. And now that he has a new love, why would he want to remind himself of his dead soulmate? Elyssa asked, quite reasonably for someone who felt like their heart was being ripped out of their chest.   
  
Samantha is not his new love, Poppy began to protest, trailing off as she noticed Elyssa's quickly disguised wince and the pain in those wise gray eyes. she whispered with so much pity that Elyssa couldn't help cringing again.  
  
I really have to get my homework done. Practically shoving Poppy out the door, Elyssa managed to keep smiling until the door was shut. Then her face collapsed and she covered her mouth to try to smother the gasping sob.   
  
------------------------------  
  
What do you mean, he went out'? Poppy snapped.   
  
The assistant tried not to cower in front of the tiny vampire. He'd been warned that she could be intimidating, but she was downright scary when mad. I'm sorry, Miss Poppy, but he left about an hour ago.  
  
And where did he go? she asked, eyes glowing dangerously.  
  
He didn't say, miss. He just asked that I hold all his calls until his return.  
  
Sighing impatiently, Poppy rubbed her forehead and pulled out her cellphone. Fine, I'll just call him, she said wearily. The assistant cleared his throat and opened his mouth, but she just shook her head. It's off, huh?  
  
Yes, miss, he said apologetically.  
  
Smiling wryly, Poppy shrugged and shook her head. Not your fault. But could you have him call me as soon as you hear from him? Please, she pressed.  
  
Of course, Miss Poppy, the assistant said, hopefully shifting the files he held at this sign that the conversation might soon be over.   
  
She turned to go, staring mournfully at her phone, and the assistant sighed gratefully, only to stiffen again as she whirled back around. Do you know where James is?   
  
Blinking, the assistant thought quickly then answered, He accompanied Lord Thierry on his trip.  
  
The assistant shook his head to indicate that he didn't have that information.   
  
Her voice was beginning to sound a little panicked and it was with more sympathy that the assistant shook his head again.   
  
Why do men always disappear when you need them most? she muttered darkly, stalking away from the very relieved assistant.  
  
----------------------------  
  
Why do you need your notebook? Sabrina questioned good-naturedly, following Elyssa down the hall to her bedroom.   
  
Cuz I have a neurotic need to analyze everything, Elyssa muttered, twisting the knob with slightly more force than necessary.   
  
Well, hurry it up. We have exactly three minutes until the meeting is supposed to start, Sabrina said, glancing at her watch.   
  
Elyssa agreed, rushing over to her desk without bothering to flip on the overhead light. Grabbing the first notebook her fingers encountered, she ran back out the door and pulled it shut. Okay, let's go, she said, hurrying back down the hall, towing Sabrina behind her.  
  
They practically flew down the stairs and back down the twisting corridors to the meeting room. Bursting through the doors, they were surprised to see everyone was still milling around and that no one paid any attention to the two panting humans.  
  
Where's Thierry? Elyssa whispered as they inched along the wall, trying to avoid all the strangers. Noticing Ash leaning casually into a corner, hands in his pockets, surveying the room, Elyssa altered their path to lead towards him, as the two girls continued to survey the room.  
  
I don't know. I don't see James, either.  
  
And Poppy's not here yet, Elyssa added, vainly searching for any sign of red. With a jolt, she suddenly realized that the lack of red hair implied that Samantha wasn't present either.   
  
_Great_, she thought bitterly. _She and Thierry are probably off cuddling, and laughing about the silly little girl with a crush on her older-brother figure. _For a moment, she allowed her mind to torture her with images of them laughing and holding each other. Thierry touching Samantha in the gentle ways that she'd always dreamed of for herself.  
  
In reality, she knew that Thierry would never laugh at her with a cruel intent, knew it with every bone in her body, but she wasn't so sure about Samantha. The woman just rubbed her the wrong way.  
  
Narrowing her eyes, she watched one of the double doors open, but relaxed when she recognized, not Samantha, but the girl Quinn and Ash had introduced her to. The one that Sabrina had taken an immediate disliking to. What had been her name? Martha? Misty?  
  
Great, there's Marissa, Sabrina muttered in her ear.  
  
Snorting, Elyssa turned to look at her best friend. What's wrong with her? Besides her _understandable _propensity to stare at my birthmark?   
  
Sabrina just shrugged and faced forward again as they came up next to Ash, who smiled his most charming smile at the sight of the two girls. Well, hello there, ladies. What brings you to my humble corner?  
  
Grinning, Elyssa shook her head and stepped up to lean against the wall next to him. We were hoping you might grace us with your desirable presence during the meeting.  
  
Ash pretended to consider for a moment, then nodded. Your proposition appeals to me. Very well, I accept. Straightening, he offered a crooked elbow to each girl, and they slipped their arms through his, giggling as he led them over to three of the chairs around the circle. Elyssa felt herself relax slightly when she noticed that they were about halfway around the circle from where Thierry (and most likely Samantha as well) would be sitting.   
  
Elyssa felt soothed by the mild banter Ash and Sabrina kept up around her as she vainly scanned the crowd again for any sign of Thierry. Suddenly, a flash of red hair caught her eye from across the room and she turned to find it, hoping it was Poppy and not Samantha, but the person had disappeared into a knot of people before Elyssa could focus on her. Sighing, she leaned back in her chair and forced herself to pay attention to the conversation between Ash and Sabrina.  
  
And where did you disappear to today? a voice snapped from behind them.  
  
Ash turned languidly to find Poppy standing behind him, hands on her hips. Hey, Poppy. How you doin?  
  
Oh, just fabulous, she replied airily, gesturing elegantly with her small hands. My soulmate disappears with our boss without telling me, leaving me to wonder at the condition of his mental state and our safety. Our dear friends all run off to destinations unknown, for some odd reason not accompanying said soulmate and boss on this secret mission--  
  
Poppy, it wasn't a secret mission,' Ash interjected.  
  
So you did know about it! she whispered fiercely.   
  
Ash sighed and hung his head briefly, pinching the bridge of his nose. Poppy, I was there when they decided--Look. There's nothing wrong, you don't have to worry, they should be back in time for the meeting.  
  
Poppy grumbled and stomped away, leaving Ash and the girls to stare after her.   
  
Letting out a frustrated sigh, Ash turned back to the girls and shook his head. Sometimes I think she might be certifiably insane.  
  
Sabrina shrugged. Way I see it, your soulmate disappears, you're bound to worry.  
  
Ash visibly paled but remained remarkably calm and his voice was without acid as he asked, And you would know this from what experience?   
  
I've been around soulmate pairs nearly every day since I met Elyssa. I think I have a pretty good idea of what having one would be like.  
  
You have no idea. There's just no way to comprehend it before you find it, Elyssa muttered, surprising herself and her friends.  
  
Ash asked inanely.  
  
Blinking, Elyssa floundered for a minute, struggling to understand--let alone explain--what had felt like an automatic response. The oddest sensation was coursing through her veins: a feeling of desperate frustration, as if she were about to experience an epiphany, but it was waiting just beyond her reach.  
  
She mentally stretched toward the knowledge with an urgency that shocked her, but, right as she was about to grasp it, distraction in the form of Thierry walked into the room. The knowledge slipped away like sand through her fingers as she watched Samantha appear from behind Thierry and smile sweetly into his eyes. James fell into step beside them, but Elyssa's focus was glued to Thierry, who smiled back at Samantha with no reservation. Now the only sensation coursing through her was the all-too-familiar feeling of her heart breaking.   
  
She had to get out.  
  
Taking advantage of the still noisy room and the myriad clusters of people, Elyssa stood and turned her back to the new arrivals. She smiled waveringly at Ash (who somehow managed to look both concerned and resigned at the same time) and Sabrina (who was staring daggers at a certain redhead). I think I'm going to skip the meeting.  
  
Ash asked with a sympathetic half-smile.  
  
Yeah, it's a killer. She tried to add a light chuckle, but it stuck in her throat, forcing her to cough so air could reach her lungs. _God, I sound pathetic. _I think I'll just head upstairs, she added quickly.  
  
I'll come with you, Sabrina said, standing.  
  
No, no, Elyssa protested. I'm just going to go to bed. Stay here. Come on up afterwards. I'll leave a light on for you.  
  
Sabrina hesitated and studied her friend before sitting back down. All right, feel better.  
  
Let me walk you, Ash insisted, but stayed in his seat as she vaguely shook her hand at him.  
  
I'll be fine. Night.  
  
Relieved, Elyssa turned and headed towards the doors, waving over her shoulder to acknowledge the calls of goodnight that trailed her. As she reached the doors, she noticed Nilsson off to the side of the room, and, despite his CIA-worthy poker face, she noticed the concern in his eyes. She smiled and waved to reassure him, but felt his eyes on her as she opened the door and stepped through to the doorway.  
  
Later, she would carefully consider that short walk back to her room. Wonder if she somehow could have sensed what was coming had she been paying attention instead of thinking about Thierry falling in love with Samantha. Wonder what would have happened if she'd stayed in the meeting, or let Ash walk her up.  
  
But none of that was relevant because, as it was, she didn't think about the five minute walk from the meeting room to her bedroom door. She didn't consider the steps her feet were taking, certainly didn't notice the shadows in the corners of her darkened bedroom. And as she crossed her room to flick on the small lamp she had promised Sabrina, all she could think was that Thierry would never be hers, and now she would spend the rest of her short, mortal life watching him with his true love.  
  
Later, she couldn't remember if she'd heard a noise before they grabbed her, or even how many were in the room. She could only remember the relief she felt when she passed out. Blessed nothingness.  
  
--------------------------------  
  
Reviewers:  
  
Earth Dragonette-You're right, I don't like Samantha. So, no offense taken. I wish she'd keep her grubby hands away from Thierry. (grumbles) And I really wish Thierry weren't so oblivious. Sorry that Poppy wasn't more informative, but don't worry, all will be explained. I absolutely love creating dialogue, it's my favorite part of writing a story. Thanks for the review, as usual it's very helpful and justifying. : )  
  
Terriah-Hehe, don't worry, you won't have to wait long now. All will be revealed in due time. (tries to look mysterious) Yes, the tension is definitely there. I almost feel sorry for Thierry and Elyssa. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Charlotte-Thanks for the review! I'm glad you're still enjoying the story.   
  
tanya-Hi! Thanks for taking the time to review! Haha, you don't sound insane, and I'm glad you like the story. It's a lot of fun to write, so it's cool to know that other people are enjoying, too. Yeah, the part in the car was a little stilted, but that was partly because Nilsson totally shut down when Elyssa questioned him, since his first loyalty is to Thierry...or, at least, that's how it was SUPPOSED to come out. :p It wasn't quite as clear as I'd wanted it to be. But you're right, I'm trying to depict them as being really close.  
  
incarnated-soul-Hi! Thanks for reviewing! No worries, Thierry and Elyssa will be together in the end. Though I can't really say when that will be. (scratches head) The story just keeps coming. But it shouldn't be too long now.   
  
Marie-Hi! Thanks for the review! Wellllll, the explanation is delayed a little. Sorry. But don't worry, interesting action will take its place!  
  
laura-Thanks for reviewing! I'm glad you're still liking the story! Sorry it took awhile for the update. Well, it'll get explained soon, don't worry.  
  
blaze-Hehe, thanks! I hope you liked this chapter as much as the others. (And another cool email address!) Thanks for reviewing!  
  
lotuspath-Yeah, her phone is so cool. I wonder if I should give it a name. I mean, it has totally reached character status by now. I like the baseball bat idea. Unfortunately, too messy. (mournful head shake) I know, Thierry is being way too oblivious, even for him. Hopefully, he'll get a clue. Soon.  
  
Yav-Hi! Thanks for reviewing! I'm really glad you're liking the story. I hope you like the next chapters, too!   
  
Soraia-Hehe, how dare you? Writing when you should be reviewing my story!! :p I'm glad you liked the chapter. Well, there's always room for more romance (especially during a mushy mood). Unfortunately, Elyssa is trying to go cold-turkey on her Thierry addiction. (sighs) What fools these mortals be.  
  
amber-rules-Hi! Thanks for reviewing! Yeah, it is sad that Elyssa doesn't know about her past lives. Especially since she seems to have made such an impact on so many lives. But I feel even worse for Thierry. (sighs) Poor lonely guy.  
  
--------------------------------  
  
A.N. Hopefully, the next chapter will come more quickly than this one. :p


	13. Gone

A.N. (glances around quickly) Nope, still don't own anything. Well, except for Marissa, Samantha, Gloria, and the previously existing characters' mental states.  
  
------------------------------------  
  
Ash glanced at his watch and stood, the lazy stretch in the middle of his ascent belied by the serious expression in his eyes. When was Thierry going to learn? If you want the girl, you have to _win_ her, not traipse around with a different female entirely.  
  
Ash, having had years of experience as a ladies' man, could recite the Unwritten Rules of Women as easily as the alphabet. Well, some of them anyway. His concentration at the time had been solely on getting them into bed, so he'd never bothered to understand the intricate workings of their minds further than what would keep their interest. Then, of course, he'd had to learn the Unwritten Rules of Mary-Lynette, which managed to be completely different and infinitely more challenging.  
  
Mary-Lynette...  
  
The ache that always accompanied thoughts of his soulmate hadn't faded over the years, just dulled slightly. Now, he forced himself to refrain from rubbing his chest in the area over his heart by, instead, lifting his arms over his head for a more complete stretch. Sabrina's attention was caught by the sudden movement and she glanced over at him.  
  
Unconcerned, he winked casually and nodded over at the door. Walk you upstairs?  
  
She smiled and nodded, picking up the notebook Elyssa had accidentally left behind in her departure. Shall we? she asked with a flirtatious grin.  
  
Shaking his head in amusement, he swept his hand in front of him gallantly. After you.  
  
Why thank you, she said, sweeping past him.  
  
They managed to slip out of the room without being waylaid by friends or strangers, and were walking down the hallway in companionable silence--a treasure in the enormous household--when Sabrina spoke up.  
  
Ash, you've been with Circle Daybreak for years, right?  
  
It wasn't so much the question but the nervous look on her face that alarmed him. he answered carefully. Nearly a century now. Why?  
  
she continued, clearing her throat. Your family probably wasn't too thrilled with Circle Daybreak.  
  
Ash snorted and ran a hand through his blonde hair, staring at the carpet. Now there's an understatement.  
  
But, then, why did you join?  
  
Smiling a little, he glanced sideways at her. Are you asking if I had a soulmate?  
  
I guess so, Sabrina answered sheepishly.  
  
Ash nodded and hesitated a moment before answering. Yes, I did. And yes, he provided before she could ask, she was human. It was a bad few years for us Redferns. James, Quinn and I weren't the only Redferns to find human soulmates, you know. Nearly half of a generation was hit. And not just vampires, the Old Powers got our witch cousins, too.  
  
Sabrina smiled at the mockingly bitter tone he used.   
  
What happened to her?  
  
Wincing, she shook her head, obviously regretting bringing up the topic. No, you don't have to tell me. I shouldn't have asked.  
  
It's all right. You should know. You and Elyssa both, he muttered, running his hand through his hair again.  
  
What do you mean? Sabrina's green eyes clouded with confusion, as Ash's own (currently) bluish green ones skittered away to look up the stairs they were climbing.  
  
Nothing. Mare--her name was Mary-Lynette--died just a few years before you were born. Right after Arcadia and Hann-- He stumbled to a halt, but Sabrina wasn't paying attention.  
  
she whispered, trying to get a hold on the name. Why did it sound so familiar? Absently, she rubbed her forehead as she felt the seed of a headache take root behind her eyes. A vague impression of long, dark hair and blue eyes flashed across her mind, but dispersed before Sabrina could concentrate on it.  
  
Ash murmured as they reached the top of the stairs, keeping a careful eye on Sabrina who suddenly seemed very dazed. You okay?  
  
Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine. I just-- Startled, she stopped in her tracks. Why is the door open?  
  
Ash asked, blinking at the sudden topic shift and followed her gaze to Elyssa's door, which was, indeed, standing open a crack. She probably just didn't want you waking her up when you opened the door.  
  
Yet, even as he said it, he knew that wasn't why. Elyssa slept through nearly anything--which provided was a constant source of teasing material--a fact evidenced by her habit of sleeping through her alarm. Moving forward, he eased the door open and stuck his head inside, then flung it wide. he called, his deep voice booming with authority as he stormed across the room to check her bathroom. Empty. Elyssa, where are you?  
  
The light was on, as promised, but the bed was obviously untouched. Sabrina stepped inside, her eyes wildly tracing the room, as if Elyssa would suddenly appear. Reaching out a shakey hand, she grabbed the dresser for support and winced as a particularly colorful curse emerged from the bathroom.  
  
Suddenly, footsteps pounded on the stairs and Thierry raced into the room, followed swiftly by James, Poppy, Quinn and Nilsson.  
  
_Well, at least Samantha isn't here now_. Even in her state of shock, Sabrina realized somewhere in the back of her mind that the thought was completely ridiculous and inappropriate, but she couldn't break through the haze to actually care.  
  
What happened? Thierry yelled, rushing over to where Ash was stepping out of the bathroom.  
  
He was moving so fast that Sabrina couldn't even distinguish the individual movements. One moment he was standing just inside the doorway, then Sabrina blinked, and when she opened her eyes, he was across the rather large bedroom. And he was anything but calm.  
  
She's gone, Ash said, nearly as panicked as Thierry.  
  
Instantly, Thierry whirled and faced the others. No one leaves, he barked to Nilsson, who nodded brusquely and disappeared back down the stairs even faster than a blink.  
  
What do you know? Thierry asked Ash tightly.  
  
Running his hand through his hair--_Nervous habit?_ Sabrina catalogued silently--he shook his head. Not a helluva lot, sir. She left before the meeting even started. Said she was getting one of her headaches and she wanted to go to bed. She promised to leave a light on for Sabrina, which she obviously managed to do, he conjectured, waving a hand at the lamp on the desk.  
  
Sabrina's mind raced, thinking back through all the times Elyssa talked about the attacks. Those descriptions of clumsy attempts at capturing her to do God-knows what to her had never seemed real to Sabrina. It was just so ridiculous to think of someone trying to kill her gentle best friend, a girl who refused to even kill spiders. She was vegan for crying out loud.  
  
But this...this was all too real. The room was spotless, nothing out of place, creepy in its very cleanliness. She could almost picture them cleaning the room after they'd taken Elyssa, adjusting everything to look as if she'd merely walked out with every intention of returning shortly.  
  
Her mind was trying to shove something at her, something half forgotten that she probably hadn't even realized was important, but had still filed away. It felt like...a sensation of familiarity. Sabrina tried to tug it to the forefront, but she was distracted by the memory of a semi-recent conversation with Elyssa about the attacks.  
  
It's been so long, she'd said, her gray eyes wide with uncertainty. It's never been this long between before.  
  
Well, maybe they're going to stop, Sabrina had offered hopefully.  
  
Elyssa'd agreed, but her tone had been so doubtful. She'd just sat there with a cup of frozen vanilla soy melting in her hand, staring unseeingly at the tourists walking by on the Strip, her face devoid of any emotion.  
  
_She knew_, Sabrina realized in shock. _She knew something would happen. Something worse than ever before._  
  
No one was really paying any attention to her, so she just stood there, unable to find the energy to try to contribute to the fast-paced, half-oral, half-telepathic conversation.  
  
It had to be one of the representatives. Who else would have access to this wing of the house? James asked. A moment later, he continued. True, but someone would have had to let them in, right? Aren't the wards still in place?  
  
_Someone must have let the kidnapper in_, Sabrina filtered out. _Someone. But who--Wait._  
  
No response.  
  
Still nothing.  
  
Finally, their heads popped up.  
  
What, Sabrina? James asked, trying not to sound brusque.  
  
I think we should talk to Marissa.  
  
Four frowns met her request. Marissa? You mean the witch from Salem? Poppy asked.  
  
Yeah, she was acting really...weird when she met Elyssa.  
  
As I remember it, you were the one acting strangely, Quinn reminded her, folding his arms over his chest.  
  
Sighing, Sabrina rubbed her temple and nodded. Yes, I know, but she was eyeing Elyssa. And it wasn't the usual reaction to the birthmark, either, so don't try to pin it on that like Elyssa did. The way she stared at Elyssa gave me the creeps, she said, her cat-like green eyes earnest as they flitted from one pair of eyes to the next.  
  
Thierry said after a long pause. Get Marissa into a room. Ash and Quinn quickly dispatched themselves to do their lord's bidding.  
  
And, um... Sabrina found herself hesitating, and bit her lip.  
  
Gently, Poppy reached out and touched the young girl's shoulder. What, Sabrina?  
  
I think, that is, it might be a good idea if, we, um, talk to Samantha, too. Her voice trailed off towards the end, the momentum she'd begun with petering out.  
  
Thierry and James both blinked in shock, but Poppy nodded. All right, then. James, she said, turning to her still gaping soulmate. Let's go round us up a red head.  
  
Do you really think that Samantha might have... Thierry questioned, his own voice tapering to a whisper. He sounded so shocked that Sabrina took pity on him, despite his role in Elyssa's current heartbreak, and limited herself to shrugging.  
  
At that moment, he must have turned off his emotions, built up a wall of some kind, because, suddenly, the forlorn young man of a moment before was replaced by a man of complete control. A lord.  
  
Why don't you come downstairs with me? He wasn't really asking, she could tell. We're going to need to talk to you, too, he explained, walking briskly from the room.  
  
Sabrina followed and was shocked to find two of Thierry's minions standing on either side of the doorway in the hall. Having no idea how or when they had arrived, Sabrina marveled at them (while they remained as expressionless as the Queen's guard at Buckingham Palace) until Thierry put a firm hand on her elbow to guide her down the corridor.  
  
-------------------------------  
  
Elyssa awoke slowly to a pounding headache, lying in the deepest blackness she'd ever experienced. Residual panic caused her to jerk upwards into a sitting position, only to be jerked back again less than halfway up by the bonds around her hands and feet. She lay there for a moment, trying to regain her breath. Through her disorientation, she registered that no one responded to her sudden movement, so either no one was in the room, or they were being incredibly trusting of their bonds.  
  
Her confusion faded some as she realized that a blindfold was covering her eyes, and that was why she seemed trapped in an endless darkness. She expected more panic to arrive at any second, and braced herself, trying to even out and deepen her breathing, just like Rashel had taught her.  
  
Wait.  
  
Rashel? She didn't know any Rashel. She shook her head groggily, trying to clear the cobwebs from her mind. Rashel. It sounded so familiar. An impression of long dark hair and a smooth, predatory walk flashed into her mind, but faded again just as swiftly.  
  
_Gloria_, she realized with some relief. _I must be thinking about Gloria. But then, where did I get Rashel?_  
  
The answering silence in her own mind was just too disturbing, so she willingly let the name slide away. Hopefully into oblivion.  
  
_Now where are you?_ she asked herself.  
  
Carefully, she moved her head back and forth, which seemed to be resting on something soft. A pillow maybe. Either there was no knot in the blindfold, or, more likely given the cottony feeling of the fabric, the knot had been moved to the side of her head.  
  
_Why? For my comfort?_ If she'd had more energy, she might have snorted out loud, but as it was, she mentally snickered and went on with her inventory.  
  
_Okay, lying on something soft, but not as soft as the pillow, probably a bed. _She attempted to bounce lightly, and discovered the material not only had give, but squeaked.  
  
She'd never experienced a metal spring mattress before, all manufacturers having upgraded to synthetics long before her birth, but she recognized the cliché sound from old films. _Ah. Vintage. How lovely.  
  
_She was obviously inside a building of some kind. And, considering that she felt no draft, seemingly a well-built one. The bed, though old, was sturdy enough that the frame didn't shake with her movements, but she decided not to chance it with any more forceful jerking.  
  
Sighing mentally, she moved on to her next sense: hearing.  
  
There wasn't much to hear in this place. If she was in the city, this place had to be soundproof, and if she was in the desert, she was no where near civilization. She couldn't even hear any coyotes.  
  
_Okay, mental update_._ I'm tied to an old bed in the middle of nowhere. Useful.  
  
_Next sense: smell.  
  
She sniffed delicately at the air, but couldn't pick up any sort of traceable scent. _If only I were a werewolf_, she wished mournfully.  
  
_Well, tasting things is definitely out_, she thought with a certain level of disgust ill-befitting to one in her position. _And sight isn't really an option. What now?_  
  
Her whole being rebelled at the idea of just sitting around, waiting for her fate to find her, but she honestly couldn't think of anything else she _could_ do at this point.  
  
_Isis_, a reverent whisper sounded in Elyssa's mind. _Guide me.  
  
What the...?_ Elyssa stilled completely under her restraints. Where had that voice come from? It certainly wasn't hers. But...it hadn't been voiced aloud either. It sounded like...telepathy.  
  
But was it friend or foe? Uncertain what to do, Elyssa tried to recoil from the thought, but another one came. This one brought the feeling of a cool wind at dusk in the desert. _Don't be afraid, Elyssa. You have to remain calm._  
  
_Uh...okay_, she thought automatically.  
  
_You've been through worse. You can handle being tied up._ It was a little strange, and Elyssa felt almost silly for thinking it, but the voice sounded almost as if it were trying to remind itself, rather than Elyssa. Yet, the voice was infinitely reassuring, and Elyssa didn't question the sanity of hearing voices in her head.  
  
Then, she heard it. It took a moment to realize she was hearing with her physical ears rather than another sound in her head. Footsteps. She heard definite footsteps from another room.  
  
Her heart beat accelerated and her breathing grew shallow. Desperately, she tried to remember the breathing exercises Rashel had taught her. In. Out. In through the nose, out through the mouth. A circular motion.  
  
_Again with the Rashel_, she groaned silently, still breathing as the footsteps grew louder. They seemed to have to go through a number of rooms to get to this one, and Elyssa was immeasurably grateful for that fact.  
  
_She isn't important right now,_ the cool voice reminded her. _Just breath. Rashel will still be here when this is over.  
  
_Elyssa heard a door opening in what must have been the room connected to the one she and her bed occupied, then closing again and the footsteps continuing towards her.  
  
_In and out._ Elyssa's breath rushed in through her nose. The door opened near the bed and her breath whooshed out uncontrolled.  
  
Awake, then? a voice asked. Male. Her kidnapper was male. Unsure of the wisest course of action, Elyssa lay silently.  
  
A deep sigh was released across the room. I know you're awake, you might as well speak up.  
  
I don't know what to say, she said honestly, before she could stop herself. _What are you saying?_ she asked herself frantically. _Shut up!_  
  
Are you hungry? he asked, moving closer to the bed.   
  
A little thirsty. Again, she cursed herself for answering without thinking.  
  
The man paused. Let's move you out to the living room and then we'll get you some water.  
  
_What?_ Before she could say anything, his hands were at one of the knots at her wrist.  
  
Just so you know, he said in the same emotionless tone as before. It would be pointless to try to attack me. I'm a vampire. So don't even think about it, and I won't have to tie you up again.  
  
Elyssa refused to answer, but was unable to stop herself from sighing in relief as her raw wrists came free. The man shifted to untie her ankles and then swung her easily into his arms. You can go ahead an take off the blindfold. It'd be best to do it in here. No light.  
  
So, she reached up and found the knot, which was indeed on the side of her head, and she slipped the blindfold off. Blinking in the new darkness, she made out blurry shapes and the approaching outline of light around the door.  
  
Close your eyes, he ordered, balancing her easily with one hand to grasp the doorknob. She did as he said and managed to close her lids just before the brilliant light flooded through the doorway.  
-------------------------------  
Reviewers:  
  
Yav-You have good instincts, as does Sabrina. Thanks for the review. I'm glad you liked the chapter, I think that one was my favorite to write. Okay, maybe not my favorite...that's too hard to pick. But definitely in the top three! :p  
  
tanya-Hehe, I hope this satisfied your thirst for more for a little while. And I hope you liked this chapter as much as the last ones! : ) I should be updating again really soon. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Soraia-Thanks! I really liked writing the ending. It just seemed to flow more easily than any other part of the chapter. I had a lot of trouble writing Thierry in this chapter. I think he came off a little too stoic, but, let's face it, he's been through this how many times now? (sighs) Well, she might have asked, but was given a vague answer or something. I think I assumed she must have asked and was lied to, so I didn't even think to include it in the story, which probably wasn't the best plan. :p I'll work on that a bit.  
  
Queen of the mole people!-Thanks for your review! I know. Tt's so easy to blame Thierry. I mean, seriously, why don't you just SAY something already? But you gotta love the guy. He's trying his best here. Yes, I totally agree: Viva la Elyssa and Thierry!  
  
Terriah-Haha. Don't worry, it'll all be over soon. I mean...I don't think it'll be that many more chapters...Anyway, thanks for reviewing!  
  
Charlotte-Thanks for the review! I hope you liked the chapter even if it was a bit unexpected. :p  
  
laura-I'm so glad you liked the chapter. It was really fun. I just love Nilsson. Can't you see him reacting that way to George's little story?? Hehe. Sorry about the cliffhanger, it just seemed to work out that way. :p Hope you enjoyed this chapter, too!  
  
Marissa-Hi, thanks for reviewing! I'm really glad that you like the story and I hope you keep reading.  
  
------------------------------------  
  
A.N. I don't know if Chess ever actually becomes an Awakened Old Soul, but in my story she just might. Is that all right with everyone?


	14. Unexpected Information

A.N. A couple of notes about the previous chapter:  
  
1) As Charlotte pointed out, frozen yogurt does in fact contain dairy and, thus, is not vegan. Big mistake. Oops. That has been remedied.  
  
2) Sabrina is supposed to be a reincarnation of Chess, not Mary-Lynette. Unfortunately, I seem to have confused everyone in the last chapter. Once again, oops.  
  
Sorry about those mistakes. If you spot any others, please let me know!  
  
Please remember that I own nothing and am not trying to make any sort of a profit off of this story. This is merely a joy ride with LJ Smith's wonderful characters.  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
Sitting in a big easy chair with a blanket, Elyssa watched as her kidnapper moved methodically around the kitchen. As he wiped the counter, she realized that he looked a little familiar, but she couldn't place him.  
  
For a kidnapper, he was kinda laid back. Though she lacked experience in the area, she was pretty sure kidnappers didn't usually leave their hostages unbound in the next room with cups of tea and magazines. Of course, her kidnapper didn't exactly have to worry about her running away, given the disparity in their strengths and their location. Where would she run to, the next rock?  
  
Assuming, of course, that she was still in Vegas. The one concession he'd made to fit her hostage state was boarding the windows up from the outside. He could have flown her somewhere. Even driven. She must have been out for hours if he'd taken her anywhere this far away from civilization, for which she was almost positive she could thank a good telepathic blast. So all she really knew was that she knew nothing at all.  
  
Uninterested in the copies of Cosmo and Self on the table next to her, she took a sip of tea--somehow he'd known she preferred brown sugar to white or raw for her Irish Breakfast--and continued to watch him.  
  
He definitely had the glittery appearance of a vampire. All those sleek muscles and the silvery eyes. But, having been around Night Worlders nearly all her life, she also noted the aura of power that surrounded him, which lent to the theory of his being a witch, too.  
  
_So, he's a made vampire_, she concluded, inordinately pleased with this gleaned information.  
  
So, I'm made, he called from the kitchen. What's your point?  
  
_Damn. Ten years around vampires and I let my thought shield down _now_? _Sighing noisily, she took another sip of tea and slouched down in her chair.  
  
Suddenly, he was flopping down in another easy chair across from hers. How's the tea? he asked, folding his hands over his stomach and tilting his head to watch her.  
  
Carefully, she blew on the steaming liquid and took another sip.  
  
That stuff'll keep you up all night, he pointed out, not taking his eyes from her.  
  
She just shrugged and tried to decide whether or not that meant it was still night. Or if it was the next night.  
  
There's a clock over your right shoulder, he said, an amused smile tilting the corners of his near-perfect lips. Allowing herself one glare at him, she glanced over her shoulder and found a clock.  
  
Seven forty five, she muttered. I was out for a long time.  
  
About 22 hours, he said conversationally. I pack quite the mental kick. Sorry about that. Facing forward again, she raised an eyebrow and drank some more tea.  
  
He sighed and raised a hand to scratch his eyebrow. Look, Elyssa, I'm not going to hurt you, so you can relax a bit.  
  
Oh, so we're just here for fun and games, huh?  
  
She was shocked that he had the grace to wince. No. No, you're right about that. Sitting up in his chair, he leaned forward to rest his elbows on his knees. I'm not going to hurt you, he repeated, then glanced away, muttering, Though you really have no reason to take my word for it.  
  
Who are you? she asked bluntly, unable to stand anymore of the sympathetic dribble that was falling out of his mouth.  
  
Hesitating, his eyes moved back and forth between hers, studying her. Finally, he offered his hand. Anthony Lightblood.  
  
_I know that name._ she asked, automatically reaching out to take his hand.  
  
Well, not really anymore. I mean, I'm a vampire now, so why keep the witch name, right? His smile, on any other occasion, would have been infectious.  
  
she started, only to pause. Which questions to ask? How did you get in?  
  
He frowned. You mean, into the mansion? Oh, that's pretty easy once you disguise your life force. As long as you do that, most of the wards don't recognize the threat.  
  
Blinking and nodding, Elyssa decided this was something she had to share with Thierry if she ever made it out of this alive. So, what are you planning on doing now that you have me? she questioned carefully.  
  
he responded with a shrug, picking up one of her magazines to glance at the cover before tossing it back on the side table.  
  
For what? she asked, examining the cover of the magazine he'd just rejected.  
  
For the guys who hired me to come get you.  
  
Okay, so this wasn't what she had to make it out of alive. And who would they be?  
  
Well, now, I'm not sure.  
  
You don't know, she said incredulously.  
  
It could be any of the Redfern goons. Or even any of the Redferns themselves. They weren't specific.  
  
The Redferns?  
  
They just said told me to get you, bring you here and then they'd come get you.  
  
The Redferns? she repeated in a small voice.  
  
Yeah. The Redferns, he said, obviously wondering at her sanity.  
  
The family that heads the Council? _Oh, this is bad._  
  
One and the same, Anthony agreed.  
  
They're trying to get to Thierry, she whispered. She refused to whimper, she had too much backbone for that.  
  
Anthony's eyebrows came together over his blue eyes and he studied her quizzically. Uh, no, he responded, drawing out the single syllable word.  
  
What do you mean, she snapped. Why else would they take me?  
  
Cuz you killed Maya, he said, as if stating the obvious.  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
Marissa, we need to ask you a few questions, Ash said, sitting on the couch across from hers in the comfortable living room Thierry had provided for her interrogation.  
  
Confusion caused her forehead to pucker as her eyes flitted back and forth between Ash and Quinn. All right, ask away.  
  
Where were you seated during the meeting tonight? Quinn asked, leaning against a soft rose colored wall near the sofa Ash was inhabiting.  
  
Between Ashley Kentmore from Maine and Jason Lions from Iowa, she said readily.  
  
And they can corroborate that? Ash asked, not unkindly, but with a certain steel that forced her to study him.  
  
In answer to his question, she shrugged and said, I'm sure they can. I was there for the whole meeting. What's going on, Ash?  
  
What time did you enter the meeting tonight? Quinn interjected before Ash had a chance to answer, not that he appeared inclined to do so.  
  
I'm not sure. I think it was about five minutes before it started, she responded.  
  
Five minutes before? Quinn questioned.  
  
Her voice wavered with uncertainty. It might have been ten, I really don't know.  
  
Did anyone see you come in?  
  
Turning back to Ash, Marissa stared at him and tried not to worry. Well, someone must have, but I didn't say anything to anyone on the way in.  
  
And what did you do before coming to the meeting tonight?  
  
What is going on? she asked again.  
  
Ash began, only to be cut off by Quinn in his usual sympathetic manner.  
  
Elyssa is missing, he stated in a cold voice.  
  
Silence reigned in the room for a moment as Marissa turned completely white. Oh, oh Goddess.  
  
You can see why we need these answers? Ash pushed, gesturing with his hands.  
  
She nodded, but her expression was vague. You think I took her? she asked hopelessly.  
  
We aren't saying that, Ash assured her. We just thought maybe you had some information. You say you came in late. She nodded again. Did you see anyone or anything out of the ordinary on your way here?  
  
She shook her head and swallowed. No, nothing.  
  
In shock, she watched them exchange glances. You don't believe me, do you? Their silence was damning. Look, I had nothing to do with this. Lady Hannah is too important to Circle Daybreak. I would never hurt her.  
  
When their expressions didn't change, she turned to Quinn. You're a strong telepath, right? Read me.  
  
He blinked and straightened from the wall.   
  
You heard me. Go ahead and read me. You'll see that I had nothing to do with this.  
  
Quinn glanced at Ash, who just shrugged, then walked somewhat hesitantly over to the young witch in front of him. Waiting patiently, she watched as he reached out to touch her forehead and forced herself not to recoil when she felt the tendrils of thought touch her mind. A few moments later, he pulled back and moved to sit next to Ash.  
  
She didn't have anything to do with it, he said woodenly.  
  
Ash said. He flipped the file he held in his lap closed with excess force and tossed it on the side table next to him.  
  
Not quite, Quinn replied thoughtfully. Marissa, tell us about your brother.  
  
Face registering surprise, she stared at him a moment before responding. What all did you see in there?  
  
He waved his hand dismissively. Doesn't matter. Tell us about your brother.  
  
What do you want to know? she asked cautiously.  
  
Where he is and who he works for.  
  
I have no idea and he doesn't work for anyone right now, she retorted. What's this about? When the vampires in front of her just stared in response, she sighed and leaned back in the couch.  
  
I haven't seen him since July. He has a tendency to disappear for months at a time, you see. Can't really keep a steady job. He's really very talented magically. He can do any spell he wants on his first try. Taking a breath, she shook her head. But he was never really interested in using his powers.  
  
Is he Daybreak or Night World? Ash asked gently.  
  
She swallowed. Neither. He doesn't have the kind of will to choose a side.  
  
Who is he friends with? At her blank expression, Quinn elaborated, Any of the Redferns?  
  
Oh, no, she denied hurriedly, then winced. No offense, Ash.  
  
None taken, he answered, almost automatically.  
  
But you say he disappeared a few months ago? Quinn pressed, leaning forward.  
  
Well, yes, but as I said, he has a tendency to do that every so often.  
  
Ash put in.  
  
Floundering for words, Marissa shook her head. I really have no idea.  
  
Did he know about this meeting? Quinn asked.  
  
No, he wasn't Daybreak. How would he-- She stopped and blinked. Well, I did have it written in my planner. Sometimes he goes through it to schedule a lunch or something. But, I didn't have the location written down. Shaking her head, she turned back to Quinn. Why are you asking so many questions about Anthony?  
  
Because he introduced you to a witch who works for the head of the Redfern family.  
  
she asked, confused. How do you know?  
  
I saw the meeting in your head, Quinn said, as if it were the most natural thing in the world.  
  
  
  
Who did he introduce her to? Ash asked urgently.  
  
What all did you see in there? Marissa repeated, a little more forcefully.  
  
Ignoring Marissa's question, Quinn turned to face Ash directly. Briar Raimes.  
  
The expletive that slipped from Ash's mouth was creative and made both Marissa and Quinn blink. Ash shot to his feet and was out of the room before either of them could say another word.  
  
Where is he going? Marissa asked, jerking her thumb over her shoulder.  
  
Beats the hell out of me, Quinn responded, standing to follow his partner. I'm sorry, Marissa, but you're gonna have to stay here.  
  
All right, she said as the dark-haired vampire fled the room in pursuit of Ash.  
  
------------------------------------  
  
So, you're saying you don't know anything about Elyssa's disappearance? Poppy questioned doubtfully.  
  
Of course I didn't! Samantha heatedly returned. How could you think that?  
  
Where were you before the meeting tonight? James inquired calmly, ignoring her accusation.  
  
I met up with Thierry in the front hall as he was coming in the house. We chatted for a couple of minutes and then we headed towards the meeting room, where you caught up with us.  
  
And before that? Poppy questioned forcefully.  
  
Samantha tossed her red hair over her shoulder and glared at the tiny vampire. I was in my room. And no, I don't have any witnesses, she added with asperity.  
  
Gee, that's too bad, Poppy replied sweetly.  
  
Oh, yes, I can see you're devastated.  
  
Smiling innocently, Poppy laced her fingers together and laid her hands on the table in front of her. Well, I never was good at hiding my dislike for people.  
  
As Samantha's eyes narrowed, James cleared his throat and cut into the conversation. Look, Samantha. We know that it must have been someone close to Elyssa who let the kidnapper inside. We also know that for the past week, you've been trying to get close to both Thierry and Elyssa. Particularly Thierry.  
  
Leaning back on her plush sofa cushion, Samantha crossed her arms, eyes still narrowed. What exactly are you implying, James?  
  
Did you want to get Elyssa out of the picture? Poppy asked bluntly. I mean, you did know that Elyssa is Thierry's soulmate. That must have put a real cramp in your burgeoning relationship, right?  
  
Does Thierry know that you've got me here? Samantha demanded. I can't believe he knows you're making these ridiculous accusations.  
  
Are they ridiculous? Poppy asked thoughtfully.  
  
Yes, Samantha, James answered. Thierry knows we have you here.  
  
Surprise registered briefly on her face before she rallied, raising her chin. You're wasting your time here. I had nothing to do with Elyssa's disappearance and I certainly haven't been trying to develop any relationship besides business with Thierry.  
  
Been a little touchy feely for businesslike, haven't you? Poppy tilted her head to the side, widening her silvery green eyes.  
  
Samantha regarded her with disgust. We used to be quite close, if you think back to when Elyssa lived with Simon and Marla. Pain flashed in her eyes, but she blinked and the expression disappeared. The only thing Thierry and I have ever had in common was Elyssa. At most, we're friends. At the least, we were joint caretakers for a time.  
  
A knock on the door interrupted them and Poppy stood to answer it. Seeing Ash and Quinn on the other side, she stepped into the hall after flashing a look at James. What'd you get?  
  
Ash shook his head. Marissa wasn't in on it. She let Quinn read her and he says she's clean.  
  
Poppy smiled bitterly. Dead end.  
  
That's what I thought, but Quinn picked something else up in her mind, Ash said, forestalling Poppy's hand as it reached for the doorknob.  
  
Quinn crossed his arms over his chest. Her brother is involved with the Redferns and had access to the meeting time.  
  
How did he--  
  
It was written in her planner, Ash interrupted, shaking his head at the idiocy.  
  
Rolling her eyes in exasperation, Poppy threw her hands in the air. Oh, for the love of--  
  
We know, the men said in unison.  
  
Ash shook it off and held out a piece of paper. We need to know if Samantha's met either Anthony Lightblood or Briar Raimes.  
  
We've been keeping pretty close tabs on Raimes since he showed up on our radar last year. He was involved in some pretty gruesome stuff, Quinn informed her. So, we'll go check out if he has any connections in the area while you chat up Miss England in there.  
  
Raimes? You think he has something to do with this?  
  
Of course he does, Ash said evenly. He's an honorary Redfern.  
  
-----------------------------  
  
Maya? Who's that? Elyssa asked as her head swam. _I killed someone? How the heck did I miss that memo?_  
  
Anthony stared at her in disbelief. Maya Redfern? The oldest vampire?  
  
_She's related to Ash?_  
  
Goddess, don't start that again, Anthony groaned, head falling into his hands.  
  
Sorry, but I have no idea what you're talking about, Elyssa replied, setting her cup down on top of the magazines.  
  
Disbelief translated into dawning recognition. You haven't Awakened yet? he asked incredulously.  
  
Elyssa's eyebrows came together. What are you going on about? Awakened from what?  
  
I mean, I'd heard the rumors, but I never actually believed them. You're seventeen, right?  
  
She nodded speechlessly.  
  
You always remembered by this age, he murmured, his look still incredulous. Then, shrugging philosophically he added, Course, you were always dead by seventeen, too.  
  
Elyssa's breathing was starting to grow shallow again. The words Dead by seventeen written on a scrap of paper flashed in front of her mind's eye. Her head began to ache and she rubbed her temple distractedly.  
  
I don't understand, she said softly. How could I have been dead before? I'm not an Old Soul.  
  
Of course you are, Anthony said matter-of-factly. And in your last life, you killed Maya Redfern.  
  
Elyssa shook her head in denial, her headache growing worse with every word he spoke. However, Anthony didn't notice and just kept talking.  
  
She'd been gunning for you since your first life. We don't really know much about that one. It was before writing you see. The caveman days and all that.  
  
An image of large meetings, and a wise-looking old woman speaking to her.  
  
We have her some of her personal records, but she didn't learn to write until much later, and I've heard that her records are incomplete. For example, we don't know when you popped up next or how you died in the first place. But it was a big world, and she had a lot of places to search, so she might have missed the first few lives.  
  
Gathering berries with a woman who strangely resembled Sabrina. Weaving grasses to build baskets.  
  
No one knows much of anything about your lives up until the last one.  
  
Holding onto a bedpost as someone pulled on the strings of her corset. Each picture came with a throb to her temple, causing Elyssa to wince and dig her fingers into the chair arms.  
  
That's when you finally killed Maya. And, as we all know, vampires don't come back.  
  
_ Oh,_ _Isis, Goddess of Life, guide me to the other world._  
  
So, the Redferns are understandably pissed off. I mean, a human bested the first vampire. The most powerful vampire. Anthony shrugged again. I think you scare them.  
  
But not you? she asked breathlessly.  
  
Finally, concern appeared on Anthony's face. Not really. Are you all right?  
  
Fine. Just fine. Taking a deep breath through the pain in her head, she tried to align all the facts he was telling her. So, what you're saying--and please correct me if I'm wrong--is that I'm an Old Soul that's been around off and on since caveman days. She paused to wait for confirmation.  
  
  
  
Who somehow pissed off the first vampire and set off a battle that spanned a multitude of lifetimes.  
  
  
  
But then, about a hundred years ago, I--a human--finally killed Maya. The most powerful vampire in the world.  
  
Sounds about right, Anthony agreed with an amused smirk.  
  
_Great. Just great. _  
  
---------------------------------  
  
So you've never heard of either of these two men.  
  
Well, yes, I've _heard_ of Raimes. He caused some problems for us a while back in London.  
  
What kind of problems? James asked interestedly.  
  
He, um, broke into one of our offices. Not our headquarters, luckily. He stole a number of files. We're fairly certain he was also behind a number of member deaths last December.  
  
What files? Poppy urged.  
  
I don't know, I wasn't given an inventory. We don't really have any important information stored in our outposts. The most that was done about it was a shut down of that particular office and a change in meeting times and places.  
  
Could one of those files contained information on this week's convention? James suggested, watching Samantha's face carefully.  
  
Confusion and worry caused her forehead to pucker and her blue eyes to cloud. I don't know. I can't imagine we'd keep such an important piece of information in an outpost, but I suppose it's possible.  
  
Samantha, why did your Circle send you, in particular, to Vegas for the convention? Poppy asked without inflection or accusation.  
  
The young woman swallowed and met Poppy's eyes. I asked to be the one sent. I missed Vegas, missed my family. I don't get home from England much and my mother hates to fly. After this week, I was going to spend a month back home.  
  
And why have you been so intent on getting close to Elyssa?  
  
Samantha paused and smiled wryly. When I came back to Las Vegas, Thierry confided in me that he was worried about Elyssa, she said, reaching up to scratch her forehead. He told me that she'd seemed sad lately. She and I used to be close, so I thought I might be able to help. I never thought she'd have forgotten me.  
  
Thierry asked you to do this? Poppy asked doubtfully.  
  
Samantha clarified. I just wanted to help, but...she didn't seem all that interested.  
  
You're right, Poppy agreed. She wasn't.  
  
Will you agree to being read? James asked.  
  
Depends on who's doing it, Samantha retorted, eyeing Poppy warily.  
  
Smiling sanguinely, Poppy muttered, You should be so lucky.  
  
How about Quinn? James offered, glancing between his soulmate and their suspect. Is that all right with everyone?  
  
Fine with me, Samantha practically snarled.  
  
Poppy agreed.  
  
_Oy_, James thought, earning a swift kick from his soulmate.  
  
-------------------------------  
  
Reviewers:  
  
EarthDragonette-Thanks so much! You outlined the exact characteristics I've been striving for in my story, all of which I was worried I wouldn't be able to pull off. Let me know if I'm leaving any loose ends untied, though!  
  
You know, I'm a little confused about Sabrina myself. I started out writing her as a reincarnation of Chess, but then I reread my last chapter and she seemed like a reincarnation of Mary-Lynette, and now I'm confused. (sighs) I think I'll just keep her as Chess. I really want this story to focus on Elyssa. Who knows, maybe I'll do a sequel with Mary-Lynette! :p I definitely love those two enough to try to write a whole story around Ash and Mare.  
  
laura-Thanks for reviewing! Isn't Ash just wonderful? He's such a complex character. He and Mary-Lynette are my favorite couple. : ) I think Sabrina is Chess. That's what I intended, but then when I reread my last chapter, she did seem a little like Mary-Lynette. Sorry, I didn't mean for it to get so confusing.  
  
Charlotte-Crap. I totally forgot that frozen yogurt has dairy products in it. I even changed it from ice cream to frozen yogurt so there wouldn't be discrepancies! (slaps forehead) Thanks for pointing that out. :p So, yes, I meant for her to be vegan, but slipped up. Whoops. Thanks for the review!  
  
tanya-Thanks for your review! Well, Chess is an Old Soul in the books, but it never mentions whether or not she becomes an Awakened Old Soul. I definitely want the story to be about Elyssa. With Sabrina's flashbacks, I was trying to imply why Elyssa has been getting headaches. Obviously, I didn't succeed in my quest for subtlety. :p I decided not to make Samantha the culprit. She was just too easy to hate already. Hope you enjoy the next chapter!  
  
Terriah-Yeah, Sabrina is Chess. When I first started writing, I remembered that in _Soulmate_ Thierry mentions that Chess was with her in nearly every life, so I thought I would accommodate. :p But I seem to have been a little bemusing in the last chapter on that subject. Whoops. Sorry.  
  
happy accident-Hi! Thanks for reviewing my story. I'm really glad you're enjoying my story as much as I enjoy yours. Isn't Thierry being frustrating? I mean, come on! I absolutely adore Ash. He's my favorite character in the whole series. He's just , you know? I hope you keep reading and keep enjoying! : )


	15. Detective Work

A.N. I own nothing but the ordering of the words. I have one note about the last chapter: Maya's last name was not Redfern. Thanks Soraia! Also, laura asked that we hear more about what Thierry's feeling. I hope this helps!  
  
---------------------------------  
  
Thierry's personal office was quiet, which was completely normal for three in the morning. The only light filtering through the darkness was that from the moon outside, not that Thierry really needed light in order to see; he could see every detail on the pictures just fine with his vampirically enhanced vision.  
  
He wanted to be in the dark.  
  
Flipping to the next page of the album, he paused to study the photos, smiling slightly as he ran a finger over Hannah's hair. It had been going gray by then, but she was still as beautiful and vibrant as ever. Whenever he'd told her that, though, she'd just smile and squeeze his arm, not really believing he wasn't biased. She'd never cared much for looks, anyway.  
  
Bent over the book, he was so lost in his memories that he didn't hear the footsteps in the hall or the door swing open. He finally registered his company as the steps halted next to him, but didn't bother to look up, recognizing Poppy's scent on the air.  
  
Are you in the Elyssa section, or are you still on Hannah? she asked.  
  
The gentleness in her voice made him smiled bitterly. He'd thought this was all over, that somehow he would be able to protect Elyssa from the Redferns. Hell, from all of the bad people on the planet, vampire and human alike. But the same mark that led him to her had proclaimed to the world who she was, and he, apparently, had no way to protect her from that.  
  
he answered smoothly. Snapping the album shut, he pushed it across the coffee table and leaned back on the couch. What did you find out?  
  
Neither Samantha nor Marissa were directly involved, Poppy said, taking a seat in a chair across from him.  
  
  
  
Yeah. Do you remember an incident with the London office last year? she asked, offering him the top file of the two she held. One of the outposts being broken in to?  
  
Taking the proffered file, Thierry looked at her questioningly, but nodded. A number of files were stolen, but nothing too critical. The necessary steps were taken to render the information gathered useless.  
  
Poppy wrinkled her nose. Maybe not. It's possible that one of the files contained the general location for this convention.  
  
Flipping open the manila folder on his lap, Thierry quickly scanned the first page. They should know better than to have that information in an outpost.  
  
Should, but didn't, apparently, she said on a sigh. The information wasn't exact; it didn't list your address, just that the convention was in Vegas, but the actual meeting location wouldn't be too hard to figure out. I mean, let's face it, what other Night Worlder in Vegas has the space to host hundreds of people at one time? You can't exactly hold it in a hotel conference room.  
  
Shrugging, Thierry continued to concentrate on a name. What does Briar Raimes have to do with all that?  
  
Raimes was in London at the time, and the rumor mill says he was behind a few Circle deaths around the same time as the files were stolen.  
  
And he's practically a Redfern.  
  
  
  
Swearing under his breath, Thierry leafed through the rest of the file. So, Samantha had nothing to do with Elyssa's kidnapping?  
  
Quinn did a quick read of her mind. She's clean.  
  
Thierry nodded and tossed the folder on the coffee table near the photo album. And Marissa?  
  
Holding out the second file, Poppy took a deep breath. Miss Lightblood also has the propensity to write important things down. Her planner contains all sorts of juicy information, including the date of this very convention.  
  
Swearing again, louder this time, Thierry snatched the folder from her hand. What the hell are we telling these people when we recruit them? Diligent notetaking recommended?  
  
I have no idea, sir. We do know, however, that Marissa's brother, Anthony, not only had access to her planner--They apparently schedule lunches once a week when he's in town--  
  
How sweet, he muttered, searching the document for any pertinent information.  
  
But he also happens to have access to Raimes.  
  
Hello, Anthony.  
  
Not exactly.  
  
Narrowing his eyes, Thierry stared at her. he asked dangerously.  
  
Anthony disappeared a few months ago. Marissa hasn't seen him since July, which is about a month after Raimes fell off our radar in New York.  
  
And where does Anthony live?  
  
When he surfaces, New York.  
  
Picking up the first file, Thierry glanced through the contents again, murmuring, But, which one took her?  
  
Poppy shook her head. We don't know, sir.  
  
---------------------------------  
  
But what did I do to piss her off? Elyssa grumbled.  
  
I don't really know, Anthony answered, shrugging as he flipped through a magazine. Why do women read these things?  
  
I don't really know.  
  
Anthony tossed the magazine back on the table with a mock smile.   
  
I thought you said she had personal records. Journals.  
  
Well, she did, but as I said, they're incomplete. You pop up sporadically. At best. As far as I can tell, and I told you, I've never read them, you don't seem to have been her main focus in life.  
  
Digesting this, Elyssa frowned and looked away. _If I was so unimportant, why did she keep killing me?_  
  
She was actually far more focused on Thierry Descouedres.  
  
Head snapping back, Elyssa stared dumbfounded as Anthony shrugged again. He was her little obsession.  
  
Elyssa stammered, trying to get a grip on her thoughts.  
  
Furrowing his forehead, Anthony watched her, saying, You can't be all that shocked. No one lives for more than one millennium without accruing some sort of dramatic baggage. Your precious Thierry is no exception. Regular soap opera, that one.  
  
She was trying to kill Thierry, too? she asked, ignoring his comments on Thierry's life.  
  
Uh, no, not exactly. Mystified, Elyssa watched as Anthony seemed to rein in his laughter. She seems to have been in love with the bloke. Unfortunately for her, he wasn't very receptive.  
  
Wait...does this mean that Thierry and I have been alive at the same time...before now?  
  
Admirably calm, Anthony nodded and managed to look serious.   
  
So, did I know him before this life? she whispered with wide eyes. _Maybe that's why I'm so attached to him_.  
  
Cocking his head to one side, Anthony smiled slightly. Well, now, I don't know. Did you?  
  
---------------------------  
  
Ash raced down a hallway, heading toward Thierry's office with a harassed-looking Quinn in tow. _Everyone, it's Ash. Meet in Thierry's office.  
  
Coming_, Poppy answered.  
  
_Got it,_ James agreed simultaneously.  
  
_Already here_, Thierry assured them all. _Door's open._  
  
Moments later, Ash and Quinn burst into the room, relieved to find everyone else already present. The pair hurried over to the group gathered around the coffee table and stood next to them, almost quivering with adrenaline.  
  
What's up, guys? Poppy pressed eagerly.  
  
We've managed to link Anthony to the Redferns, Ash began excitedly.  
  
We already had that an hour ago! Poppy interrupted with a definite bite in her tone.  
  
Glaring, Ash ground out, Would you let me finish? Right before disappearing in July, Anthony began frequenting the Black Iris in New York. Not all that unusual, given that he's a witch, but he'd never even set foot in the club before he began hanging with Raimes. Marissa even claims that he wasn't interested in using magic.  
  
Quinn began passing around hand-held receivers. As the others sat down, he pressed a few buttons on the main component which he held and pictures appeared on each screen.  
  
What are these? Thierry asked, flipping the screen to show Raimes and some cronies at a club.  
  
These are pictures of Raimes at the Black Iris in New York. Moving closer, Ash turned the device back towards Thierry and tapped a corner. What we didn't notice before was Anthony in the background. He's still a witch here.  
  
Quinn zoomed in on the face in the corner, clarifying the image to show a handsome young man, obviously enjoying himself. Marissa provided a picture for us and we ran it through our database.  
  
_Still_ a witch? James repeated skeptically.  
  
He's a vampire now, Quinn informed them with his usual lack of expression.  
  
How do you know? Thierry asked, standing.  
  
Ash and Quinn glanced at each other and Quinn opened another folder on the computer to pull up some more photos. This is Soleil Fynn. She was Anthony's girlfriend of two years until she turned up dead.  
  
After handing the pictures to Thierry, who passed a few of them around, Ash cleared his throat and continued. She was found on the streets of Boston in early July. The police called it an OD and left it at that, but since she was a witch, both the Night World and Circle Daybreak sent some people in to check it out.  
  
Witches hate drugs, Poppy murmured.  
  
Exactly. Turns out, she had two very interesting marks on her neck. Further investigation pointed towards a failed change.  
  
Which Elder okayed changing a witch into a vampire? Thierry asked, blinking in shock.  
  
Quinn shook his head.   
  
Exchanging glances with Poppy, James frowned. You think Anthony was an illegal change?  
  
Ash nodded. Considering his body didn't turn up near hers, I'd say he was a success.  
  
But in Raimes' group? Seems a little out of character, don't you think? Poppy handed the handheld receiver back to Quinn, who stuffed it in the black bag at his feet.  
  
Not if he was setting Anthony up, Ash argued. Three blank expressions met his statement. Okay, look. Raimes changes Anthony into a vampire, but then threatens to turn him over to the Council. It's the perfect blackmail potential. Anthony would do anything to stay alive.  
  
Including kidnap a human, Thierry murmured, nodding.  
  
But Raimes would be turning himself in as the illegal vampire's maker, Poppy pointed out, logically. So, he'd never do it.  
  
Ah, but the Redferns protect their own, James said bitterly. They would never let Raimes do the time for something they ordered him to do. They needed someone to steal Elyssa, and Raimes was out, so, Anthony was their big solution.  
  
Now we just need to find him, Thierry said slowly, beginning to pace the room.  
  
That shouldn't be too hard, Quinn offered. He couldn't have gotten very far with her. The front gates are motion detected, so spells wouldn't have covered his tracks there. The back security, however, is just cameras and armed guards. Easy to smuggle an unconscious human passed, especially with Anthony's magical ability.  
  
There's no way he could have covered up a helicopter racing away, though. So, unless he can shapeshift... Ash trailed off with a shrug.  
  
He was on foot, then? Poppy offered hesitantly.  
  
Maybe a car, but driving into the desert? At night? Unless you knew these deserts like the back of your hand, you'd be lost within an hour.  
  
Quinn chimed in. Anthony's an East Coast rich boy. Hardly the desert survivor type.  
  
Ash frowned.   
  
He'd have to have somewhere near by to take her, Quinn continued, ignoring his annoyed partner.  
  
Send out wolves and the big Thierry ordered.  
  
The others glanced at each other. Theirry, we already tried to find a scent last night, remember? The wolves came back with nothing.  
  
We're not looking for a scent, he answered brusquely. They're on a search party for any humans within a ten mile radius. Send up the bird shifters. I want reports of any buildings in the area.  
  
As the others scrambled to get people moving, Thierry frowned and slowed, then stopped pacing altogether. Do we have any bat The others froze and stared at him in confusion, but he just stared back. They have good night vision.  
  
The other four vampires blinked at him for a moment, then turned back to their tasks.  
----------------------------------  
  
You don't know, she repeated evenly, her face resigned.  
  
Anthony just shrugged one shoulder carelessly. You might have met him once or twice. Or you might not. I really couldn't tell you.  
  
You are the most annoying man I've ever met, she informed him with neither inflection nor change in expression.  
  
A laugh that sounded sincere to Elyssa's wary ears escaped the vampire's mouth. Eyes locked on him, Elyssa frowned and wondered how he had come to be here, now, with her. _What the hell_, she thought humorlessly. _It's not like I have anything left to lose._  
  
she began, and he managed to tone down his laughter to intermittent chuckles as he nodded for her to continue. Why did you agree to do this?  
  
His laughter died as suddenly as it had begun. Do what? he asked.  
  
Blinking at his almost petulant tone, Elyssa knew that he understood exactly what she was asking. Why did you kidnap me?  
  
I already told you--  
  
Yes, I know, the Redferns are after me. But you aren't a Redfern, so why are you helping them?  
  
His raised eyebrow sent shivers through her suddenly cold blood. Aren't I?  
  
Determined not to let him intimidate her, Elyssa jerked her chin up and forced herself to meet his eyes. No, you're too nice to be a Redfern.  
  
The bitter laughter was a poor imitation of his mirth mere moments before. What did nice' ever get anyone? His mocking eyes glazed over as if he were looking inside himself, and she wondered at the grief she saw lurking beneath the hard surface. Even you had to resort to killing to save yourself.  
  
You were supposed to be so gentle, so peaceful. You'd spent thousands of years passively dying only to one day turn around and kill your killer. Then the mournful look on his face disappeared to be replaced once again by bitterness. But that's the way of things. Kill or be killed.  
  
Anthony's eyes lost their faraway look and refocused on hers. If an Old Soul can't survive in peace, how will the rest of us?  
  
But sometimes, she said slowly, there are more important things than surviving.  
  
Anthony shook his head. Soleil thought that way, too. She was too gentle, he whispered. Too gentle to be a vampire.  
  
Elyssa carefully kept her face neutral as she struggled to put everything he was saying together to form a coherent whole. Was Soleil another witch, like him? Did she try to become a vampire?  
  
And I should have known, he said evenly, the bitter edge back in his voice. I shouldn't have let her try to change.  
  
Could you have stopped her? Elyssa asked, wondering how all this had led Anthony to kidnapping her.  
  
he hissed at her, glaring. Elyssa remained unblinking, meeting his eyes steadily, as she watched his anger waver. Finally, it seemed to collapse under her innocent gaze. No. She was only changing because I was. She tried to tell me it was a bad idea, but I wouldn't listen. Briar already had me hooked on his life, like some kind of drug.  
  
_Briar?_ _Was Briar a vampire then?_ Not sure what to say, Elyssa wisely remained silent and waited for Anthony to pick up the story.  
  
So, now, here I am. A vampire stealing the Lady right from under Circle Daybreak's nose. He snorted. My sister would be so proud.  
  
The Lady? Elyssa asked, shaking her head, as if to shake everything into place in her mind.  
  
Anthony eyes refocused and he blinked, coming out of his daze. He stared at her a moment, like he was wavering again between two choices, then his shoulders moved almost imperceptibly. As if he'd made his decision but was uncomfortable with it.  
  
I think it's time you tried to get some sleep, he said wearily. Standing, he took their dishes into the kitchen.  
  
_No, wait. How do I stop him? _I'd like to hear more, she urged.  
  
Too bad, came the casual reply over the sound of the running water.  
  
Elyssa sighed. Obviously, he was going to be useless for the rest of the night.  
  
------------------------------------  
  
Reviewers:  
  
Soraia-Whoops. :-p Thanks for pointing that out, I totally forgot about that. Thanks for the review!  
  
happy accident-Thanks for reviewing! Oooh, good thought on the 4th Wild Power. I never could figure out what the heck she meant by One from the Twilight to be one with the Dark. I just figured it was a witch of some kind. But that makes a whole lot of sense...Anyway, I decided when I was writing this not to include the millennium battle just because, well, I had no idea what to do with it. So, unfortunately, Anthony is not the 4th Wild Power. : ( It's such a great idea, though! I love it! Samantha is totally sneaky. (shakes fist at Samantha) I don't like her.  
  
tanya-Elyssa will no very, very soon. I think she's already starting to figure it out, but she's in denial. Thanks reviewing!  
  
EarthDragonette-Thanks for your review! I'm glad things are starting to make sense. It's supposed to be coming together slowly (for us and for Elyssa), so I'm hoping that's working out right. Let me know if there are any loose ends. James and Poppy are so great! I love writing them. But Samantha is so...unlikable. Weird vibes just ooze out of her. (wrinkles nose) Ew. Yeah, I think Thierry needed to have a little break from being dense. He's not stupid, just confused. :-p My updating seems to be having a few problems, though. Mostly caused by the fact that I'm rushing to get ready for school again and trying to finish the story all at the same time. I think the uber updating energy is gone.  
  
Charlotte-Thanks for reviewing! Haha, that's true. Mary-Lynette was never very focused on appearances. Ironic that her soulmate is practically the definition of Sex Appeal. (shrugs) Poor Sabrina seems to have been wrong in her judgments of both women. Well, maybe not about the craftiness of Samantha.  
  
Yav-Isn't Poppy fabulous? Well, now they know who she's with and why, but they still have to find her. Yeah, Thierry was too busy looking at photos. I don't think he wanted any part in questioning Samantha. If I were him, she'd make me nervous. :-p You have good instincts about people. If I were Elyssa, I would be totally pissed at everyone for making me live with love for so long. But then, Elyssa is more wise than I, so maybe not. :-p Thanks for reviewing!  
  
laura-Haha, don't worry about the confusion. You weren't the only one. I'm glad you liked the chapter. Yeah, Anthony is really controlling the information flow here, but I think if Elyssa got all the information at once, she wouldn't be able to handle it. I hope this chapter fulfilled your desire for Thierry's feelings! Thanks for reviewing!  
  
abbi-Hi! Thanks for your review! I'm glad you think the characters aren't acting out of character. It's hard to write other people's characters successfully. I hope you keep reading!  
  
Terriah-Hahaha. Unfortunately, I'm saving Ash for Mary-Lynette. I just love those two soooo much!!!!  
  
Aglaia di Willow-Hi! Thanks for reviewing! It makes me so happy that people are actually liking my story. It's so much fun to write, but the fact that other people are enjoying it definitely motivates me. I hope you liked this chapter as much as the others!  
  
incarnated-soul-I know, Samantha is just so...grrr. I'm glad you're still liking the story! Unfortunately, I can't switch Chess to Mary-Lynette. If I did, I'd have to come up with a whole new Chess character and then I'd have to switch the descriptions of Sabrina to give her blue-eyes...(clears throat) As you can see, I've thought about this a lot. :-p Oh well. I'll try to bring Mary-Lynette in somehow. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
lotuspath-Welcome back! Haha, her phone could totally save her! It has a GPS unit, messaging abilities, and in the future, there will be cell service EVERYWHERE! If only she had it! :-p Anthony really is sexy. More so than I had planned on making him. And no, Elyssa will not be killing Thierry to spend eternity with Anthony. :-p But not to worry! (rubs hands together) I have great plans for Anthony...  
  
blaze-Thanks for reviewing! I hate Samantha, too. She's a flirty piece of fluff. (sniffs) Chess (Sabrina) was Hannah's best friend from Soulmate. She's been with her in every life that's mentioned in Soulmate, so I decided to keep up the tradition. Keep on reading!


	16. Home Again

A.N. I'm sorry if this chapter seems a bit underpar. I rushed through the revisions so that I could get it up. Let me know if I've made any huge mistakes. : ) Oh yeah, don't own anything.  
  
---------------------------------  
  
The nearly silent _thump thump_ of the electric helicopter's blades made Thierry's heart beat faster in anticipation. Each beat brought him closer to the cabin a group of Sebastian Blackburn's shifters had spotted in one of nearby mountains, and closer to Elyssa. Or so he hoped.  
  
Poppy tapped him on the shoulder with the hand that wasn't holding her night-vision goggles, and he glanced over to see her pointing down out her window. He nodded and motioned to Nilsson to land as soon as he could. With his own goggles, he saw the rest of Sebastian's shifters approached from the back.  
  
Gloria Acevado's voice crackled in his ear.  
  
Yes, Gloria? he replied, moving the transmitter closer to his mouth.  
  
We've surrounded the house from the west and are in position, sir.  
  
Good. Sebastian? he questioned.  
  
Sir. We're closing in from the east now.  
  
Good. Wait for my signal to do anything. Got it?  
  
Yes, sir.  
  
Yes, sir.  
  
Quickly and neatly, Nilsson set the copter on the ground and the vampires piled out. Quinn and Ash pulled the weapon bags unceremoniously out of the transporter and began passing various weapons to Thierry, Poppy and James. Finally, each hefting a crossbow with both silver and wooden shafts and a back pack filled with other deadly goodies, they began their silent trek towards the cabin.  
  
_Is everyone clear on the plan?_ Thierry asked for the umpteenth time.  
  
_We fan out around the house,_ James said.  
  
Quinn continued, _Ash and I will check the back_.  
  
_And I'm in charge of checking for wards. If there are any in place, I will attempt to dispose of them. If not, mores the better_, Poppy added, sounding--as usual--far too chipper for their assignment.  
  
Upon reaching the house, Thierry nodded at Gloria and Sebastian, who led their respective packs to change into their animal shapes. _Fan out_, Thierry ordered.  
  
Quinn and Ash disappeared around the corner, while Poppy closed her eyes to scan the building for any kind of spell. Her lips moved softly and soundlessly as James and Thierry moved closer to the front of the small building.  
  
A few moments later, Poppy was frowning and her eyes were fluttering open. _That's odd. No wards are set up._ _I'd expect at least one from a witch of his caliber.  
  
Maybe he didn't have any of the necessary materials_, James suggested, relatively unconcerned. If Poppy said there were no wards, then there were no wards.  
  
His soulmate was one of the most powerful telepaths in the world and had an uncanny ability to read environments for spells. Any thing from a defensive spell to a mild fertility spell. No way could any spell get past her, James always told himself proudly.  
  
_The back is clear_, Ash's mental voice rang in their minds.  
  
_Let's go then_.  
  
At Thierry's signal, Sebastian moved forward in his panther form and took his position a few yards in front of the wooden door. With a low growl, he rushed forward and leapt, putting all his strength behind the impact between cat and door. It splintered with a groaning sound and Sebastian quickly staggered onto all four paws and moved from the doorway to allow the vampires inside.  
  
Three piled in quickly, while more crashing was heard from the back of the cabin. In mere moments, Gloria ran on all fours into the living room with Ash and Quinn right behind her. Where they found James and Thierry both pointing their crossbows at a single vampire holding a magazine sitting in one of the easy chairs.  
  
_He was reading a magazine? _Poppy thought incredulously, mentally scanning the premises for anymore living beings.  
  
She's in the back room. The one across the hall from where those three came in, Anthony informed them, not moving or changing expression.  
  
Poppy nodded in agreement, and Ash and Quinn turned and ran from the room. The crossbows trained on Anthony never wavered and he never blinked. A few minutes later, the two vampires returned, Ash carrying Elyssa in a blanket while she fervently searched the room. When her eyes landed on Thierry's, her body seemed to go limp and she smiled tremulously at him.  
  
At the sight, Thierry thought his knees would give out. Torn between gathering Elyssa from Ash and slowly strangling Anthony, he was frozen in place as his breathing grew shallow. In the end, neither was an option. James and Quinn moved to quickly incapacitate Anthony while Ash carried Elyssa out the door towards Nilsson and the helicopter.  
  
Thierry? What do you want to do about the cabin? Poppy asked.  
  
Mentally shaking himself, Thierry thought for a moment. Wipe down any trace of our scent or lifeforce. Then leave it be. I want this place watched. If someone was planning to meet Lightblood here, I want to know who it was.  
  
Yes, sir, she said and moved towards the back room. Thierry headed outside to give orders to Gloria and Sebastian while Poppy carefully checked over each room, leaving every piece of broken glass or splintered wood untouched.  
  
After about twenty minutes, she climbed through the ruined door and nodded to Thierry. It's done.  
  
Back to the house, Thierry called. Half of the packs of wolves and shifters turned back towards the mansion, while the other half scattered to take cover in smaller groups. They would be in charge of the stakeout.  
  
At the helicopter, Anthony was still unconscious, while Elyssa was sitting on one of the seats, still wrapped in her blanket. Poppy immediately climbed in and threw her arms around Elyssa, who smiled and hugged the smaller girl back.  
  
Are you hurt anywhere? Poppy questioned, finally pulling back.  
  
No, I'm fine, Elyssa assured her.  
  
Poppy looked a little skeptical but refrained from commenting. Let's get you back to the house then, the tiny vampire said, turning to look at Thierry.  
  
He motioned for everyone to climb in, then followed suit, sitting in the seat next to Nilsson. When everyone was situated, he nodded to Nilsson and let his head of security fly them home.  
  
-----------------------------  
  
An hour later found them all in Thierry's private study, listening to Elyssa recount everything that had happened. All except Anthony, who was still unconscious thanks to Quinn's telepathic punch.  
  
I may have been a bit overzealous, Quinn had admitted, albeit reluctantly.  
  
You think? Ash had muttered, barring the door to the detention room underneath the mansion. After securing Anthony, Ash and Quinn had joined the group in Thierry's study, where Elyssa had been seated on the couch and surrounded by James, Nilsson, Thierry and Poppy.  
  
So, you're saying he was nice to you? Poppy asked, looking bewildered.  
  
Yeah. He made me tea and a sandwich, and he had a few magazines for me to read, Elyssa elaborated hesitantly.  
  
Do you think he brainwashed her? Quinn murmured to Ash, earning a glare from Elyssa.  
  
He didn't brainwash me. It was like, he didn't want to hurt me. He even apologized for knocking me out, Elyssa said, eyes flitting from one pair to another. It was almost like he felt he had to take me.  
  
Like he was forced to? Thierry asked, his deep voice cool and emotionless. Elyssa swallowed and nodded. Did he mention who would be forcing him?  
  
Well, he said that the Redferns were sending someone to come get me, but that he didn't know who.  
  
Did he mention anyone in particular? Poppy pressed, leaning forward in her seat on the couch opposite Elyssa.  
  
He mentioned a couple of names, but he didn't say how they were involved really. Wracking her brain for the names, Elyssa frowned. The first was someone named Soleil. He said that she was too gentle to be a vampire. I think she must have died while trying to change into a vampire.  
  
Poppy glanced at Ash and Quinn, who looked back, but didn't offer any opinions on the subject.  
  
Oblivious to the exchange, Elyssa continued with her story. And then he mentioned someone named Briar, said that he'd become addicted to Briar's life. Like a drug. I think he must have been a vampire, too.  
  
Silence rose in the room to fill Elyssa's ears. Recognizing the looks of concentration of the vampires' faces as indicative of mental conversation, she sighed and settled more comfortably into her couch. She stared down into the cup of chocolate milk she held in her lap, which Nilsson--bless his heart--had sent to the kitchen for as soon as they had managed to secure Elyssa in the study.  
  
Suddenly, Ash, Quinn and James walked over to the couch and each gave her a kiss on the forehead before leaving the room. Staring after them in bewilderment, Elyssa didn't notice Thierry and Poppy heading in her direction until they sat down. Poppy sitting in the small space left on Elyssa's love seat, and Thierry in the seat directly across from hers.  
  
What else did Anthony tell you, Elyssa? Poppy asked, almost hesitantly.  
  
What do you mean? Elyssa asked, furrowing her forehead as she gazed at her foster mother.  
  
Did he mention anything...unusual?  
  
she repeated, raising an eyebrow. _What the heck is she talking about? _I already told you everything he mentioned about who did this.  
  
Yes, I'm sure you did, honey. But did he happen to mention anything--anything at all--about _why_ the Redferns are after you?  
  
_Oh. That._ Taking a deep breath, Elyssa nodded her head jerkily. He, um, he mentioned someone named Maya.  
  
Poppy put an encouraging expression on her face.  
  
Elyssa looked away, avoiding both of their eyes. She couldn't tell them everything. She didn't want them to know she was a killer. She didn't want to see the looks of disappointment and disgust in their eyes. Especially not Theirry.  
  
_But if anyone would understand, it's him_.  
  
Great. The voices were back. Elyssa closed her eyes and willed herself not to rub her temple to alleviate the headache she felt brewing. It would only worry Poppy more, and Elyssa was getting tired of scarfing Tylenol everyday.  
  
_Maybe I need to see a shrink_, Elyssa suggested to herself tiredly. Unexpectedly, the image of a red-haired man flashed up in front of her mind's eye. _That's...Paul. His name is Paul._ _But how did I--_  
  
  
  
Poppy's voice dragged her back from her thoughts and she stared at the vampire in confusion for a moment. she asked, trying to remember what they'd been talking about.  
  
Did he tell you anything else?  
  
_Paul?_  
  
Poppy said slowly. Are you sure he didn't hurt you, Elyssa?  
  
Oh, right. Elyssa laughed a little. I'm fine. Really. Just a little tired.  
  
_Tell them. They can help you remember._  
  
_Help me remember what?_ Elyssa desperately thought back to the cool voice.  
  
_Who you are._  
  
Who I am? Elyssa whispered in confusion.  
  
What was that? Thierry asked, leaning forward to rest his elbows on his knees.  
  
Elyssa's eyes flew to his as she realized she must have spoken out loud. She opened her mouth to tell him it was nothing, but something made her snap it closed again and bite her lip. Locking eyes with him, she couldn't seem to look away, instead she found herself searching his dark eyes for something. She wasn't even sure what she was looking for.  
  
His voice was so gentle and quiet--so Thierry--and she wished despairingly that she didn't have to tell him. Because she suddenly understood that she did.  
  
He said, she began, but her voice trembled, so she stopped to clear her throat. He said that I killed her. Maya, I mean.  
  
Poppy and Thierry both froze and then Thierry's head fell onto his clasped hands for a moment. When he lifted it again, his expression seemed even more gentle, but also determined.  
  
Tell me everything he told you, Elyssa.  
  
Neither of them seemed to be judging her, so she nodded and set her glass on the table between them. He told me that I was an Old Soul. Unawakened, obviously, she added, gesturing at herself. That my first life was during the caveman days.  
  
She stopped to take a deep breath and frowned. I thought he was crazy, but then I kept getting these flashes. Of...me...doing different things, in different times. But it wasn't like I was seeing myself, she explained, trying to make them understand. It was like I was seeing it through my own eyes. As if I were actually there.  
  
He said that Maya was after me in every life. That I'd done something to piss her off and she kept finding me and...and killing me. Elyssa swallowed and blinked her painfully dry eyes. Until about a hundred years ago.  
  
Did he happen to mention why she was killing you? Thierry asked, eyes locked on his white knuckles where his fingers were gripping each other.  
  
She shook her head, eyes falling to her own lap where her right hand was nervously picking at the nails on her left. He said that he didn't know why. That her journals don't mention me very often.  
  
Poppy echoed, throwing a look at Thierry, who was so focused on Elyssa that he didn't spare her a glance.  
  
So what _did_ he know about these journals?  
  
Elyssa sneaked a peak at him out from under her lashes, then quickly looked away when she met his eyes. Anthony said that Maya mostly wrote about you. Poppy tensed beside her, but Thierry didn't even blink.  
  
He called you her little obsession, Elyssa said to her hands.  
  
I see. The resignation in his tone surprised her, but Elyssa didn't dare look at him again.  
  
She couldn't bring herself to tell them every thing Anthony had mentioned about Soleil and his survivalist's attitude. She felt it would betray him somehow, and, despite the fact that he'd kidnapped her, she didn't want to do that.  
  
Poppy, why don't you go check on Ash and Quinn? See if Anthony's recovered enough to talk.  
  
Elyssa's eyes snapped to Poppy, who looked a little reluctant, but stood anyway, then back to Thierry. He was staring at his fingers again, as if they held the answer to some question she hadn't heard. Watching Poppy walk across the room, Elyssa sent her a worried look as her foster mother reached the door. The only reassurance she received was a tiny smile through a crack in the rapidly closing door.  
  
Then silence once again took over the room, leaving Elyssa to fret over what she was supposed to do now. Thierry seemed to have something very important to say, but whatever it was, he couldn't seem to force himself to begin. Finally, Thierry took a deep breath, cleared his throat, and began.  
  
Elyssa, do you know why I started Circle Daybreak?  
  
The question startled her into looking at him. Um, I'm not really sure, she said, frowning. I guess I always assumed that it was because you had a conscience.  
  
He smiled slightly, as if he couldn't help it, and nodded. That's part of the reason, I suppose. When she just stared at him, he sighed and unclenched his fingers to reach up and rub the back of his neck. I think I'm doing this wrong.  
  
_This?_ she wondered, focused on his strong fingers massage his neck. And such a nice neck it was. Attached to strong, solid shoulders and arms. She'd always felt so safe when he held her, knowing nothing could touch her when Thierry was nearby.  
  
Mentally shaking herself, she came back to reality. Thierry had never held her. Well, except in her dreams, and those were just fantasies.  
  
Elyssa, I can tell you all about Maya and why she hated you so much. Even why you had to kill her in the end. I can explain everything. Eyes wide, she stared at him in fascination as he met her eyes.  
  
Do you want to know? he asked hesitantly, almost as if he were afraid she would actually say no.'  
  
she whispered.  
  
She knew him so well. Well enough that she recognized the forced smile he sent her as the false reassurance it was meant to be, saw the fear that fed his tension until he looked ready to bolt.  
  
But he didn't bolt. He stayed right where he was, though he dropped his gaze back to his hands.  
  
And when his fingers began to clench again, he pulled them apart and smoothed down his jeans, leaning back in his chair. Then he looked at her and seemed to relax a little.  
  
I guess I should start at the beginning then, he said, smiling somewhat ruefully as he ran a hand through his blonde hair.  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
Reviewers:  
  
EarthDragonette-As usual, your review is a booster shot for my motivation! I just kinda fell in love with Anthony. I couldn't let him be just another evil vampire, he was too awesome. And I promise the teasing will soon be ended on the Elyssa front. Thierry's feelings for Elyssa are totally fluffy. :D I mean, he totally worships her. (Wouldn't that be nice? :p) Yeah, the uber updating energy is MIA over here. I hope it's on its way to you. Thanks for reviewing, and good luck with II.2!  
  
lotuspath-I just love Anthony. I think he will be the subject of my next fic. (wiggles eyebrows) Haha. Maybe I'll have Samantha jump in front of a bullet for Elyssa, trying (vainly) to redeem herself for...whatever it is she did!!! Or maybe Elyssa should just zap her with the phone, which, like any good cell phone, doubles as a stun gun.  
  
tanya-Thanks so much for your review! I was feeling really bogged down about the last chapter, but your review helped a lot. I'm so happy you're still enjoying the story. Yay! I agree, Thierry is vastly adorable. And so brooding. What is it about brooding men? Samantha...I'm not sure what's going to happen with her.  
  
Yav-Well, they have her, but now Thierry has to get her to remember everything! Yeah, Anthony really isn't a bad guy. He's being blackmailed AND he's grieving. That'd make anyone go a little wacky and resort to desperate measures. I'm hoping that everything will be wrapped up with Elyssa's memory troubles in the next chapter or so. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
incarnated-soul-I'm glad you like Anthony. I love him. About Thierry: She's always remembered on her own before, so he's never really been in the position of having to actually explain anything. Then, I guess he didn't know when she'd be able to _handle_ the news. I think he just kept telling himself that when she was ready, she'd remember. (shrugs) Thanks for reviewing! I'm glad you like the story!  
  
Charlotte-Thierry's an interesting character to write, especially in the situation he's found himself. I see Anthony as a lovable guy who's balancing on the line between villain and hero, so I'm trying to write him that way. Thanks for your review!  
  
deborah-Hi! I hope you're having a good holiday. Thanks for reviewing! Keep reading!  
  
Fimbrethil-Yay! I'm so glad you like the story! I hope you like this chapter as much as the others! :D Thanks for your review!  
  
Aglaia di Willow-Thanks for reviewing! I still can't believe she's being so stubborn about remembering! Jeez, woman! (shakes fist) Yeah, poor Ash. I always got the feeling Mary-Lynette was supposed to be an Old Soul. I mean, Ash says that Hannah reminds him of Mare. That they're both wise. Eh, eh? Anywho, I'm still trying to figure out how to bring her in. (scratches head)  
  
Blaze-Thanks for the review! Haha. I don't think Mary-Lynette would take kindly to cleaning up other people's messes. She'd probably end up emptying her dustbin onto Ash's head...Wait...That sounds exactly like something she'd do. :op Alyssa, that's pretty. I like it with the A. My parents went with a traditional (yet original) spelling of my name: Kaitlin. They changed it from a C to a K. As for Strangefate (the tenth book), supposedly L.J. Smith wrote a letter saying that she was hoping to give her publisher the manuscript by Spring 2003. But it still has yet to be published, so I don't know if the letter was a fake or what.  
  
happy accident-Haha. I really liked your theory about the fourth Wild Power, though. It totally makes sense. I'm so glad you like Anthony! I feel somehow less strange knowing that others love a man with a dark side, too. He didn't appear in this chapter too much, what with being knocked unconscious about a fourth of the way through. But you might be happy to hear that he should appear either in later chapters, or in the next story I write. I just can't give him up...(sighs) And Samantha, I'm sure, is up to her _ears _in traffic tickets, she doesn't seem like the sort to be a responsible driver. She just didn't have anything to do with Elyssa's kidnapping.


	17. Hana and Hannah

A.N. Since a couple people pointed out that vampires don't really need night vision goggles, I thought I would explain my reasoning: Yes, they can see very well at night, but they were trying to see from a helicopter, and trying to find a cabin that was completely devoid of light (remember the blackened windows?). So, I thought they might like a little back up for their vision.:)  
  
"I was a witch before I was a vampire. Did you know that?"  
  
Even though he didn't seem to need her response, Elyssa shook her head, eyes locked on his handsome face. "I was in the same tribe as the Hearth-Women," he continued. "Hecate and her daughters, Hellewise and Maya."  
  
Her breath stuck in her throat, forcing Elyssa swallowed noisily. "Maya was a..."  
  
"A witch, yes. A very powerful one, as a matter of fact. She and Hellewise were both extremely powerful. I, on the other hand," he said with a little laugh, "was not so magically gifted. I was very ordinary. More interested in carving ivory than in casting spells."  
  
Thierry sighed and rubbed his forehead. "I was, however, somewhat of a ladies' man. I was...involved, so to speak, with both Hellewise and Maya. I just couldn't decide which one I liked better," he quipped with a bitter smile.  
  
"So, when Maya started disappearing into the forest alone, I wrote it off as part of her mystery. Some said she was trying to find a spell for immortality, but I didn't listen. Even when the babies went missing," here he winced, "part of me was convinced that it was all a mistake, that no one so beautiful could be so evil.  
  
"Then she came for me, too. Told me that after she changed me, we could be together forever. Literally. When I woke up, I ran as far and as fast as I could. I guess I was trying to escape what I'd become, but, or course, I couldn't do that. Eventually I had to feed."  
  
Elyssa listened silently, holding completely still so as not to distract him from the trance he seemed to be in. She had no idea what any of this had to do with her, but she wanted to hear it nonetheless. She wanted to know everything about Thierry.  
  
"After a while, I tried to starve myself. I thought that death would be better than living as what I had become. So, I just wandered, waiting to die. I don't really remember much while I was in the throes of the bloodlust, but I do know that I attacked a little girl who wandered too close."  
  
His obvious shame rendered her gasp stillborn. _He would never have done something like that if he hadn't been in the bloodlust_, she reminded herself, trying not to shiver. She didn't know how, but she knew his story was about to get a lot worse.  
  
"When I came to my senses, I let her go, but the damage was already done. The girl recovered, but I was still evil. The warriors of her tribe came after me, and I didn't fight them. I deserved to die for what I had done."  
  
_No,_ her mind protested, barely managing to keep silent.  
  
"That's when I saw her for the first time."  
  
The smile on his face froze her, it was peaceful in the memory. So different from the bitterness of just a moment ago.  
  
"She was so pure," he said. "Maybe not as physically beautiful as the witches from my tribe, but she was more beautiful because her soul shined through her face. We knew different languages, but she was obviously speaking on my behalf, despite the blood and mud all over my body. Despite what I had done to the child."  
  
He stopped and shook his head. "She was so innocent and genuinely kind, without any selfish thought. She had no reason, especially when the evidence condemned me as a demon, but she spoke for me anyway."  
  
The look on his face reminded Elyssa of Anthony when he spoke of Soleil. Telling her that Soleil had been "too gentle" to survive.  
  
"When the people of her tribe imprisoned me, I was glad. I knew that I would die the next morning, and that was what I wanted. But, when everyone was asleep, she came and forced me free, literally chasing me from the prison. She even tried to give me food and water for my travels, and when I conveyed to her that they held no value for me anymore, she offered me her neck."  
  
His story was so familiar. It seeped into Elyssa's heart and mind and rang such a bell of truth that she wondered if she'd heard it before. But she couldn't imagine where.  
  
"There was no question in my mind when I refused; it was no sacrifice. I didn't deserve her kindness. When I touched her hand to say goodbye, I felt it. The pull of something stronger than us. And as I walked away, I could feel her getting farther and farther from me."  
  
Elyssa could see him, kissing the girl's hand in the moonlight, and walking off, knowing he would most likely die.  
  
"Unfortunately, I didn't get far enough before someone discovered I was gone. And then the torture began."  
  
Suddenly very sure she didn't want to hear anymore, Elyssa shrank back in her seat, as if to escape his words. A lump appeared in her throat as he continued.  
  
"They couldn't just kill me cleanly. Mobs don't work that way. They burned me and stabbed at me, but they weren't using wood, so I wouldn't even die from it; it would just go on and on."  
  
Elyssa tried desperately to block out the images flooding her mind, but they kept finding chinks in her armor. So she was forced to watch the angry group of men surround Thierry with their lances and fire. Eventually, even the women and children were brave enough to throw burning wood at the "demon" once he was barricaded by weapons. And all the while, Thierry repeatedly fell and stood, head bowed, slowly being driven mad by agony and starvation.  
  
_How can people be so cruel?_ she wondered, forcing down the tears that continually threatened to leak into her eyes.  
  
"I don't know how long it was before I finally snapped. But when I did, it was..." he paused and swallowed. "There isn't a word to describe how horrifying what I did was. I killed anyone near me, completely lost in animal instinct, without thought or emotion.  
  
"I had already massacred most of the tribe before I realized she was dying in my arms. I had killed the one person in the world who had tried to help me, when my own tribe had run from me in fear. No punishment in the world would have been harsh enough to atone for my evil. That's when I knew I was damned. Worse, even, than Maya.  
  
"Just before she died, we learned the truth. We saw ourselves walking through time, bound together by an invisible pull stronger than any spell I could imagine. We were soulmates, destined to be together for eternity. And so, she forgave me.  
  
"After she died, I went back to Hellewise and asked her to put me to sleep until she was reborn. I slept for thousands of years, and when I woke up, I wandered from country to country, searching for her. It was my sole goal at the time, to find my soulmate again. When I did, she was living in Egypt as a priestess. So, we promised to be together in the next life. But she didn't get to live that life, either. She died a short while after I found her."  
  
Thierry's voice, so sorrowful as he told the story of his soulmate's death, now became emotionless. As if all vibrancy had left him, leaving him a shell. Which Elyssa supposed he felt like without his soulmate. Empty.  
  
"See, I'd forgotten about Maya. She had chosen me to be her mate for eternity. That I had the audacity to find my soulmate put a real crimp in those plans. So every time my love was reborn, Maya would find her and kill her.  
  
"And I couldn't stop her because I had promised never to kill again."  
  
The guilt in his voice made Elyssa's bones ache as she tried to comprehend the terrible cyclic life Thierry had led. Being forced to watch helplessly as the one person who was supposed to be with him through eternity died over and over again.  
  
In the silence that followed this last sentence, Elyssa sniffled and tried to discreetly wipe away the tears hovering in the corners of her eyes. Thierry was staring off into space as if he were watching the events he'd just related, and Elyssa had the vague notion that his eyes were wet, too.  
  
"Is that the end?" Elyssa finally whispered, irrationally afraid to speak any louder.  
  
Theirry blinked at her like she'd woken him from a dream, then stirred in his chair. "No." He didn't add anything and Elyssa got the feeling he wasn't sure how to continue.  
  
"What was her name?" Elyssa asked to help him along, though she already sure he was talking about Hannah.  
  
"It was different in every life." He seemed to be gathering his courage for something, but she couldn't stop the questions now.  
  
"Where is she now?"  
  
His eyes snapped to hers, and the warmth in them surprised her. "Elyssa, there's a reason I'm telling you all of this." A bemused frown forced her brow to furrow as she stared at him.  
  
"In her last life," he began, carefully watching her reaction, "her name was Hannah." Elyssa just nodded, she knew this already. "Maya kidnapped her and tried to make her a vampire."  
  
Elyssa's frown deepened as her mind transported her to a cave, and her right hand tingled as if it were actually holding the hand ax she saw chopping at a piece of wood.  
  
_Okay, this is really weird_, she thought, glancing away from Thierry's eyes as memories began to flood her mind.  
  
She saw a tall woman with long hair as black as a pitch that swirled around her when she moved and eyes of ever-changing color. Like Ash's. And her voice, saying "Vampires don't come back."  
  
Then Thierry's voice came to her as if from very, very far away. "One of Maya's men sold her out and I reached the cave just before Maya finished changing her."  
  
The voice again. "I need him alive; he's my prize, you see. When you win, you need a prize."  
  
"But she couldn't win," Elyssa whispered, bringing a hand up to her temple. And when Thierry paused and leaned forward again, she added, "Because she couldn't have you, no matter what she did to...Hannah."  
  
The last part was almost formed as a question, and Elyssa really wasn't sure if "Hannah" was the answer. Her head was aching even more now, and the pain just kept escalating.  
  
Thierry almost casually picked up the thread she had left dangling in the air. "So, she decided the only solution was to kill both of us."  
  
"But Hannah couldn't accept that," Elyssa murmured. "She couldn't live, knowing that you wouldn't be there in the next life to find her again. So, she...killed Maya. To save you."  
  
Elyssa's eyes floated upward to find Thierry's as she finally completely understood what she had told Anthony. "Sometimes there are more important things than surviving." Thierry nodded and waited, instinctively knowing she would say more.  
  
"So, Hannah killed Maya," Elyssa said, trying to get her facts straight and Thierry nodded again in response.  
  
"But Anthony said that I killed Maya."  
  
Another nod.  
  
"So, all these images in my head," she continued slowly. "Are real?"  
  
Thierry held her eyes when she tried to look away. "You're Hannah."  
  
"I'm Hannah?" she murmured. For a brief moment, hope flared inside her, but was quickly extinguished by her disbelief.  
  
Thierry smiled tentatively at her, but Elyssa was shaking her head. "That's not possible."  
  
Wincing, Thierry glanced down at his hands. "I thought you might feel that way. But," here he cleared his throat, "I can prove it to you."  
  
The way he said it, as if he was sure she would refuse, caught her attention. "How?" she asked suspiciously.  
  
Taking a visible breath, Thierry got up and came to sit next to her--but not very close--on the couch. Elyssa watched him warily as he held out his hand. "Touch me."  
  
Starting violently, she stared at him in shock. Touch him? Suddenly, she remembered how Thierry had never tried to touch her, had kept a certain distance between them, had even taken to wearing long sleeved shirts in the desert. Maybe that had all been because he didn't want to hurt her with the memories.  
  
At this realization, she took a deep breath of her own and stretched out her hand until her fingers were just above his. So close to everything she'd ever dreamed of, less than a centimeter from doing the one thing she'd ever longed for: Being close to Thierry.  
  
She paused, gathering her courage, then lowered her hand into his.  
  
_I know this_, she thought, as the world fell away around her, leaving her in an achingly familiar--vaguely pink--place.  
  
_Elyssa_, his mind said tentatively, as he felt the anger sweep through her.  
  
_Why didn't you _tell_ me?_ she thought back fiercely. All this time, they could have been together, but he'd kept them so far apart.  
  
_I had to, Elyssa,_ he answered desperately. _You were so young--_  
  
_Not for the last few years_, she protested, but she could sense how much it had hurt Thierry to be apart, too, and her righteous fury slowly faded.  
  
_I'm sorry_, he whispered mentally, folding his arms around her.  
  
As his cheek came down to rest on her hair, she felt herself melt and the last of her indignation slipped away. _I forgive you_, she said, nestling closer, and felt his mind ease as he kissed the top of her head. Tingles spread through her body, as she wondered if they could just stay like this forever.  
  
Thierry must have sensed her question because he mentally chuckled and stirred in her arms. "We should actually get moving. I have to go help Ash and Quinn deal with Anthony."  
  
Disappointed, Elyssa pulled back to look at him. "Now?"  
  
He smiled down at her and nodded, reaching up to smooth a piece of her hair back away from her cheek. "He's probably waking up right now."  
  
They stared at each other for a minute not saying anything. He was so handsome. She could look at him forever. The funny thing was, she could tell he felt the same way about her, despite her human imperfections.  
  
Elyssa had always thought she would be shy about getting close to a boy, but she couldn't bring herself to feel shy around Thierry. She had nothing to hide from him; he'd seen inside her and loved her for who she was.  
  
Remembering this, she leaned forward to brush her lips against his for her first kiss. And as Thierry kissed her back, she thought there was no way she could get any happier.  
  
Later that night, as she fell asleep in Thierry's arms, she dreamt of Hana's short life, her first glimpse of her soulmate, saw the corridor of time, and remembered his promise. Then she dreamt of her last life as Hannah and the happiness they'd had together.  
  
And she realized that there was no limit to the happiness you could feel.  
  
Reviewers:  
  
lotuspath-Forget diamonds, this phone is a girl's best friend! I wonder what the advertising would be like for this thing. "Do your makeup, instant message, and fights off evil demons! All at the same time!"  
  
Yav-I think she was easily swayed into forgiveness. I don't think there will be a huge showdown with all the Redferns...I'm still trying to decide what to do in the next chapter. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
EarthDragonette-Hehe. It's not that I'm actually thinking, "Oh, this would be a great place for a cliffhanger." It's more like, "Oh my god, I have ten pages already and this isn't going to end soon." So, it's either keep writing, and risk not updating for another week, or just stopping. :-p (Has school already started for you or is Don Quixote "light" summer reading? (blinks)) I hope this chapter helped you take a break from work! Thanks for your review!  
  
Charlotte-Don't worry, it wasn't just you that the weird review bug attacked. It got a few people. I just gave them the night vision goggles as back up. (shrugs) Seemed like a good idea at the time. :-p Thank you for telling me about the nasty mis-post. I never really go and check the page, so I probably wouldn't have even noticed it lacked paragraph breaks. (sigh) Anyway, thanks for the review! :)  
  
queen of the mole people-I think the reason you're falling for Thierry is that I am in love with him. Which is definitely bad, cuz I'm already in love with Ash and the problem is just multiplying. Now I have Anthony to contend with, too. (sighs) Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter!  
  
incarnated-soul-It makes me so happy that you like the story! It's so awesome to find out that, as much fun as you're having writing a story, other people are enjoying it along with you. It's the best feeling in the world. And the night vision goggles, well, like I told Charlotte, they seemed like a good idea at the time...  
  
Soraia-Thanks for reviewing! Was this chapter romantic enough? (sighs) I'm such a sap. Have you ever wondered what happened to Paul after Hannah left his life? I mean, he must have been traumatized, right? Poor guy. I feel like he didn't get enough thanks for helping Hannah to remember everything. I wonder if he joined Circle Daybreak?  
  
happy accident (Kaitlin:))-Thanks for reviewing! Sorry about the cliffhanger. It really wasn't meant to be one, I just didn't want the chapter to be a zillion pages long. No one seems to like my goggles. (pouts) Oh well, as I said before, they seemed like a good idea. :-p C'est la vie. Can you believe Quinn knocked Anthony out for so long? I think that was a bit excessive. :-p And Anthony is so getting a large part in the next story. He's just too much of a dark, brooding hero not to. Your name is Kaitlin?! Whoa! I've never met anyone who spelled it the same way!!! (I've only ever met two Caitlin's even.) That's so cool!! :)  
  
Aglaia Di Willow-Hehe, sorry. No, you're not going crazy. I hope this update was soon enough. I'm glad you liked the last chapter, I really wasn't all that happy with it. At this point, Anthony is still somewhat of a mystery. We've been getting clues about where he stands in the scheme of things, but it isn't all that clear. But don't worry, all shall be revealed! (Or at least hinted at.) Thanks for reviewing!  
  
A.N. The quotes from Maya are taken directly from _Soulmate_. I hope this was romantic enough for everyone. It was hard to sort out how Thierry would get her to remember. Especially since she was being so stubborn about it all. Silly girl. :)


	18. The End?

A.N. Oh my GOSH! I finally finished!!!! I've had such a lack of creative juices (and time) since I came back to school that I thought it would never get done! I think I need to buy my Muse something really really nice...Anyway, sorry this took so long to get to you guys! (Thanks to my college education, I have no money to give anyone, so don't even bother trying to sue. Not that I own anything anyway. It all belongs to the wonderful Ms. L. J. Smith.)  
  
--------------------------------  
  
Edging open the door and trying not to call unnecessary attention to their arrival, Elyssa slipped inside the small, dark room followed swiftly by Sabrina. Unfortunately, vampires are nearly impossible to just slip past, and, as everyone in the room happened to be one, the girls found all eyes on them as the door clicked shut. Smiling apologetically, they maneuvered themselves into a corner of the room and settled in to watch Anthony's interrogation which was happening on the other side of the two way mirror.  
  
Sabrina was extremely tense and hadn't let go of Elyssa's hand since she had arrived at the house that morning. Even after two hours locked away in Elyssa's bedroom--which Elyssa was quite sure she wouldn't be using all that much anymore--discussing everything that had happened in the past forty eight hours, and despite that she was beside herself with excitement over the whole Thierry-being-Elyssa's-soulmate thing, Sabrina couldn't bring herself to let Elyssa out of her sight. As if she were going to disappear again if she wasn't watched like a hawk.  
  
A fear which Elyssa, after listening to Anthony's story for the third time, was being to think was well-founded.  
  
So, let's go over it again, Ash said, putting a foot up on the (incredibly uncomfortable looking) chair across the table from Anthony.  
  
Oh, yes, let's, Anthony said in a bored tone, folding his arms over his chest and tossing his dark hair out of his eyes exasperatedly. Cuz the first three times just weren't enough.  
  
Is that him? Sabrina whispered, leaning towards Elyssa in the darkened room. Nodding absently, Elyssa watched in amusement as Ash tried to rein in his temper.  
  
He doesn't look much older than us, Sabrina murmured, her surprise obvious.  
  
Well, he is a made vampire, Elyssa whispered back, shrugging.  
  
Oh. So how old is he? Elyssa just shrugged again, unwilling to explain.  
  
Indulge me, Ash suggested sweetly. Why did you agree to kidnap Elyssa?  
  
No matter how many times you ask, the story isn't going to change, Anthony warned him. When Ash didn't say anything, Anthony just sighed and leaned forward from his slouch. Back in July, Briar convinced me to go through with the change. Afterward, everything was cool for a couple of months, then things got tense.  
  
_Why isn't he mentioning Soleil?_ Elyssa wondered. He'd seemed so upset about her death back at the hideout, but now he seemed to be pretending she hadn't existed.  
  
Ash repeated.  
  
I wasn't allowed to leave his safe house in case someone saw me. I was starting to get a little antsy about it.  
  
Bad case of cabin fever? Ash asked with a flashing smile and no real empathy.  
  
Guess so, Anthony replied without much enthusiasm. He reached up to scratch his eyebrow and then crossed his arms on the table in front of him. About a month ago, Briar started talking about Elyssa. Well, he kept referring to her as Hannah, but I knew who he meant.  
  
Sabrina's hand tightened on Elyssa's. Patting her friend awkwardly, Elyssa kept her eyes trained on Anthony. She's heard the story already, but she didn't want to miss a detail.  
  
Did you? Ash said, pacing pensively around the room.  
  
Everyone knows about Elyssa, Anthony pointed out. I've been hearing about her since she turned up here in Vegas ten years ago.  
  
And then Briar started blackmailing you, Ash continued Anthony's story, ignoring his last comments.  
  
Sighing, Anthony flopped back in his chair.   
  
So, we know how you got involved with Briar's plan to get Elyssa, but when did you get involved with him?  
  
What do you mean? Anthony questioned tiredly.  
  
I mean, were you already with Briar during the break-in?  
  
What break-in? Anthony asked blankly, with little interest.  
  
Ash's face was expressionless. So, you don't know about the break-in last December in London?  
  
Look, Redfern, I'm not exactly on the Daybreak mailing list. Your dealings don't interest me.  
  
This convention sure interested you.  
  
Running a rough hand through his hair, Anthony sat forward again. Briar just handed me the directions to the mansion and the safehouse. All I knew was that I was supposed to pick up Elyssa and bring her there. That was my part. I don't know anything about a break-in.  
  
And how did Briar find out the date for this conference?  
  
Here Anthony winced. Well, he gave me the information, but I already knew it. I don't know how he got it.  
  
And how did you come across this information?  
  
Though his expression reverted to casual, Anthony remained stubbornly silent. Sighing, Ash moved on. You didn't give it to him?  
  
  
  
Ash waited patiently for a moment, but, when Anthony offered no further information, he threw a file down onto the table. We already know you got the date from Marissa.  
  
Anthony met Ash's eyes blandly. Did I?  
  
Ash gestured to the file on the table challengingly. Marissa told us herself.  
  
Raising an eyebrow, Anthony reached out a hand and pulled the file towards him slowly. Then, flipping it open, he began to scan it.  
  
Marissa sold him out? Sabrina whispered in shock.  
  
Elyssa shook her head. Not exactly. Sabrina's hand tightened painfully on the arm she held and Elyssa grimaced, patting the hand soothingly.  
  
She told you all this, huh? Anthony said, flashing a half-smile. He looked so young and tired when he did it.  
  
Without answering him, Ash sat down across from him. Do you know who was supposed to pick Elyssa up.  
  
Flipping the file closed again , Anthony gave it a light shove that sent it across the table. I told you. I have no idea. Could have been Briar, could have been any number of his little minions.  
  
But it probably wasn't, Ash reasoned.  
  
Anthony stared at him for a moment, then moved a shoulder in what could have been a shrug, but might have been him just getting comfortable. Probably not. Elyssa's too important to them. They'd send a full blooded Redfern to do it.  
  
_Should Ash be the one in there right now?_ Elyssa thought to herself, worried about Anthony's dislike for Redferns.  
  
_He's not really a Redfern anymore._  
  
The sound of Thierry's mental voice had its usual calming effect on her, and she smiled at him across the room. But the worry was still nagging at her. _He'll be fine, Elyssa. If anything, he's the best person for the job. He just might convince Anthony that not all Redferns are the same._  
  
This put a frown of confusion on Elyssa's face. _Thierry, why are we trying to convince him? _She paused before a thought occurred to her. _What? Are you trying to _recruit_ him?_  
  
_I think he'd be a valuable asset. If we _can_ recruit him, anyway.  
  
_Elyssa thought back on her conversation with Anthony. Would he be willing to join Circle Daybreak? He'd never disparaged the Circle, or Daybreakers in general. In fact, she could only remember him directly referring to it once and that was in passing when he mentioned his sister.  
  
_I guess we might have a shot, _she thought doubtfully.  
  
A mental chuckle filled her head. _Try not to be too optimistic.  
  
_Do you know what their plans were after they picked her up? Ash was saying as Elyssa tuned back in.  
  
Anthony shook his hair out of his eyes again, hazel flashing from beneath his lashes. Then, just as Ash was about to move on again, he added, But it wouldn't have been pretty.  
  
A deceptively bland expression crossed Ash's face. What makes you say that?  
  
I heard Briar talking on the phone once. I don't know who with, he cut off Ash as the other vampire opened his mouth. But they were talking about making--here he added air quotes--the little vermin' pay.  
  
Ash questioned carefully.  
  
Anthony looked like he was struggling with his temper. For killing Maya, he enunciated slowly and clearly, as if speaking to a small child.  
  
Does he have to be so matter-of-fact about it? Sabrina hissed.  
  
Unable to think of a response, Elyssa shifted a little, and shrugged one shoulder uncomfortably. Honestly, Anthony's attitude didn't bother her. He seemed more resigned to the facts than malicious. And with all she'd learned about her past, resignation was a great deal more attractive than usual.  
  
The interrogation seemed to stretch on forever, but finally, Ash stood and crossed to the door, which Quinn opened from the outside to meet him in the hallway. Elyssa watched as Anthony slouched down in his seat, dropping his head back to rest on the chair.  
  
As Ash entered the small, crowded room behind the mirror, Thierry met him at the door and motioned for the taller vampire to leave the room with him. The others followed, leaving Elyssa and Sabrina huddled in their corner with confused expressions.  
  
_Thierry?_ Elyssa thought to her soulmate. No answer. Frowning in earnest, she pulled away from Sabrina, despite whispered protests, and opened the door into the hall. Only to find, once she stopped blinking from the sudden influx of light, that it was devoid of any life.  
  
What the heck? she muttered, leaning out to look down the hallway in both directions.  
  
Sabrina asked from behind her.  
  
Stepping aside, she motioned for Sabrina to look for herself. What the...Where did everyone go?  
  
I have no idea, Elyssa said faintly, her eyes locked onto Anthony's prone, immobile figure through the glass.  
  
They could have given us some clue as to where they were going, Sabrina grumbled, still staring at the emptiness of the hallway. Or even that they _were_ going.  
  
Decision made, Elyssa pushed past Sabrina and into the hall.  
  
She heard Sabrina's surprised but didn't stop until she was at the door to the interrogation room. Hurried footsteps sounded behind her and then Sabrina was at her side.  
  
What do you think you're doing? the brunette hissed, green eyes flashing with worry.  
  
I have to talk to him, Sabrina.  
  
  
  
The worry was evident in her voice now, but it was laced with a fear that had Elyssa stopping and smiling encouragingly at her. Don't worry. Everything will be fine.  
  
Sabrina stared at her in disbelief. Not if you're going in there, it's not.  
  
I trust him.  
  
And when did this develop? When he kidnapped you? When he had you gagged and tied to a bed?  
  
Elyssa winced. How could she possibly explain? Instead of wasting words, she merely opened the door and stepped inside.  
  
Anthony didn't move.   
  
Striding confidently towards the table, Elyssa pulled out the chair across from him. Sabrina watched, frozen in the doorway.  
  
You shouldn't be in here, he said, head still back, eyes focused on the ceiling.  
  
She shook her head. It'll be okay.  
  
He flashed his trademark half smile at the ceiling. You mean for you, or for me?  
  
Elyssa just shrugged a bit.   
  
Who's your friend?  
  
Sabrina jumped back in surprise, slamming into the door. Wincing in both pain and embarrassment, she looked up to find that he had finally turned his head, though it was still resting on the chair back. And, damn him, he looked amused.  
  
You okay? he asked, hazel eyes running over her, taking in both the door and the way she held her elbow. His amusement overwhelmed her confusion and she glared in return.  
  
she replied calmly, but shortly, and joined Elyssa at the table. His eyes followed her movements for a moment, but then he seemed to lose interest and brought his eyes back to the ceiling.  
  
Anthony, Sabrina. Sabrina, Anthony.  
  
he offered lazily, finally sitting up and leaning his forearms on the table.  
  
Inwardly, Sabrina winced at the primness of her tone. Silence reigned after the awkward introduction, while the girls shifted nervously and Anthony just flitted his eyes back and forth between them.  
  
Elyssa began tentatively.  
  
His eyes reverted back to being amused.   
  
Why didn't you tell them everything?  
  
A wall seemed to slam down suddenly behind those hazel eyes, but a lazy smile graced his lips. What are you talking about?  
  
Sabrina eyed him nervously as Elyssa leaned forward towards him. His posture remained the same though, easy, without a trace of threat about him.  
  
When Ash was asking why you did it. Why didn't you tell him about... She trailed off and Sabrina shot her a sharp look.  
  
His eyes never left her as he leaned back and crossed his arms over his chest. So they sent you to get more information, huh?  
  
Elyssa asked, surprised. Of course not. They aren't even down here. Hearing what she'd said, Elyssa winced while, next to her, Sabrina gasped and sent wide eyes back to Anthony, who suddenly looked calculating.  
  
Not down here, huh? We're all alone? he asked softly.  
  
The wall was still disguising his eyes and Elyssa was no longer sure she really understood what he was feeling. But, determinedly, she squared her shoulders and plowed on, clinging to her first assessment of his character.  
  
  
  
So, anything could happen and no one would be around to stop it, he continued in the same soft tone.  
  
I'd be here, Sabrina said, tossing her hair back, her green eyes dark with anger.  
  
His eyes swiveled, meeting hers for the first time and she found herself caught in them. _They aren't just hazel_, she realized wonderingly. _They've got green and silver flecks. _  
  
Inwardly, Sabrina was convinced that a millennium passed while she stared into his eyes. She felt frozen in them, unable to move while he looked at her. And he looked at her as if he knew something about her that no one else did. Like he'd reached into her mind and knew all her thoughts and dreams. However, in reality, it could only have been a matter of moments before Elyssa spoke, breaking the silence.  
  
You wouldn't do anything, Anthony. We both know that.  
  
Then those eyes were swinging away from her, and they focused once again on Elyssa, leaving Sabrina to both mourn and bless the loss. _  
  
Was that mind control?_ she wondered, clenching her hands together to stop their shaking. No, it hadn't felt like he was controlling her, despite the paralysis.  
  
_Telepathy then?_ Again, no. Whatever it was hadn't felt like what Elyssa had always described.  
  
Maybe I wouldn't, maybe I would. Point is, nobody would know.  
  
Elyssa shrugged, uninterested in the topic. The point is that you aren't helping your own case by withholding information. When he glanced off to the side, Elyssa leaned forward to press the issue. Circle Daybreak can help you, Anthony. You just have to let them.  
  
He snorted. Help me? How can they help me, Elyssa? What could they possibly do to save me?  
  
They'll take you in, she insisted. Just give them a chance. Tell them what you told me.  
  
As soon as the Redferns hear that I've changed sides, I'll become a target. Taking care of traitors is an even higher priority than you. They'd stop at nothing to kill me.  
  
Then let us protect you, Anthony.  
  
Anger flashed through his eyes causing them to sparkle with his suppressed magic and reminding her of his heritage. Why do you care so much?  
  
The question caught her off guard though she supposed it really shouldn't. He was bound to ask that eventually. So, she sighed and leaned forward to answer as truthfully as she could.  
  
You're a good person, Anthony. I know that just from talking to you. I can't stand to watch the Redfern family destroy yet another good person.  
  
The sparkle was still there, but it wasn't anger anymore. Or, if it was, it was no longer directed at her. She sensed the gears turning in his mind and could only hope they would finally settle in her favor.  
  
If Elyssa hadn't been staring at him so closely, she might have missed the brisk nod. Triumphant, but trying not to smile too brightly, Elyssa nodded in return and leaned back in her chair, hiding a wince as her back twinged at the sudden movement.  
  
I guess, she began hesitantly, unsure of her footing. I guess we should find Thierry. Despite what she'd told Anthony, she wasn't sure how everyone was going react to her news.  
  
Anthony nodded, then smirked a bit. Maybe I should wait here.  
  
she agreed, standing with a shrug and an easy smile. Turning to the closed door, she paused a moment, considering it. The door probably didn't open from the inside.  
  
Obviously the same thought had occurred to Sabrina because she cleared her throat and asked, So, how are we going to get out?  
  
The door's usually a good place to start, Anthony offered from behind them when Elyssa didn't answer.  
  
Sabrina shot him an acidic glare. Thanks for that little pearl of wisdom, but, in case you haven't noticed, this is an interrogation room, not a Holiday Inn. The door's probably locked.  
  
It's not.  
  
And how would you know?  
  
Anthony said through clenched teeth, it didn't lock behind you.  
  
Elyssa glanced at him in surprise, but Sabrina was too caught up in her annoyance with him to notice.  
  
Anthony rolled his eyes. Why don't you just go test your hypothesis?  
  
Sabrina glared and started to respond scathingly, but Elyssa was already moving towards the door. Barely controlling a wince, she watched as the doorknob turned easily. Gathering her dignity, she refused to spare Anthony even a glance while she could still feel him staring at her mockingly.  
  
Elyssa sounded a little flustered, but Sabrina couldn't quite make herself speak and fill the silence. I guess we'll be going then.  
  
She glanced back and forth between Sabrina and Anthony, suppressing a sigh. Welcome to Circle Daybreak, Elyssa finally said, meeting Anthony as he stepped forward to take the offered hand.  
  
Thank you, he said with just the barest amount of interest concealed under all that indifference.  
  
Elyssa smiled hopefully at Sabrina, who stifled a sigh. _Why do _I_ have to shake his hand?_ she whined internally. Squeezing her eyes shut for a moment, she took a deep breath to center herself, before opening her eyes and offering her hand to the tall, dark haired vampire in front of her. Welcome to Circle Daybreak.  
  
He paused a moment, those eyes flicking from her face to her hand and back again, but eventually reached out with an air of nonchalance.   
  
His voice was cut off as their hands touched. A strange pink light fogged his vision and he tried to lift a hand to swipe his eyes, but his hands wouldn't move. One was stuck in a death grip with Sabrina's and the other just hung uselessly at his side.  
  
Then he heard her gasp. Somehow, he knew she was going to fall forward and he instinctively leaned to catch her, more worried about her than his sudden paralysis or the strange pink light. But even as his arms caught her, and one part of his mind thought, _What is this? _ the other part screamed, _No, no, no, no, no._  
  
Because he knew. And he wished like hell he didn't.  
  
Reviewers:  
  
happyaccident: Thierry IS eloquent, isn't he? sighs Well, since I'm keeping Anthony for myself, you can go ahead and keep Theirry. :-p I know, silly, silly Quinn. He doesn't seem to understand the importance of the Brooding Man. I'm hoping to give Anthony a happy ending in the next story I write, which will begin as soon as possible. You know, Kaitlin is so much cooler with a So everyone else is just missing out! :-p  
  
Soraia: Sappy is good, isn't it? sighs contentedly I hope you liked this last chapter! I hope to get started on my next story soon!  
  
Blaze: I'm glad you liked the story. Hopefully the cliffhanger ending won't deter you from reading the next one. : )  
  
Terriah: Hehe, there will indeed be a sequel. Focusing on Anthony, Sabrina and another couple. I haven't gotten all the details worked out yet. :-p I hope you liked the final chapter!  
  
Yav aka Shibs: It's so hard to write Elyssa and Thierry separate. They're just too cute together. I guess you would build up a rapport with someone after a couple millennia, though, huh? :-p  
  
EarthDragonette: big smile Your reviews are always so great! You always seem to understand exactly what I'm trying to get across! I'm glad the chapter wasn't too fluffy. I wanted Thierry to seem a little nervous while he told the story. Isn't good to have him be so darn sure of himself after keeping her in suspense for 10 years!!! (I can be so vengeful...) I really hope Don Quixote didn't kill you and your muses are back on top of the computer where they belong. Good luck with your stories!  
  
Incarnated-soul: I'm glad you liked the convo. I really stressed over it, trying to make it just right. You know, with the perfect mixture of nervousness on Thierry's part and confusion/enlightenment on Elyssa's, etc. :-p This was the last chapter of this story, but I hope you read the next one too!!!  
  
Aglaia Di Willow: Barely walk?? My gosh, what's your job? Isn't Thierry amazing? I love him so. But not as much as Ash, and now, of course, Anthony. I adore Anthony. In fact, I think I will keep him for myself. evil chuckle I hope you liked this chapter!! And I hope you continue reading Anthony's story!  
  
Annie: I'm glad you liked the story! I hope this ending isn't too much of a cliffhanger. :-p That IS the all-important question, isn't it? As for why Ash stopped aging, I think I'm going to explain this in the next story. Though I will tell you that it was at Mary-Lynette's insistence.  
  
queen of the mole people: Yes, it is finally done. Sorry the last chapter took so long. But I will be writing a sequel! Yay! I'm excited. I hope you liked this final chapter!  
  
Catch 17: I'm so glad you enjoyed the story! I have been in love with L.J. Smith's writing since I was about ten years old. Yeah, I always kind of wished that Hannah had wanted to be a vampire, but I have to respect her wishes. : ( I'm sorry. But just think, Hannah/Elyssa/etc. and Thierry WILL be together forever!! Cuz she keeps coming back! That's something, right?  
  
katysays22: Yeah, poor Thierry. He had to keep all that distance all this time. shakes head Poor brooding fellow. Though, when you think of it, poor Elyssa too. I mean, she's having to watch him fall in love (even though it's in her own head) with another woman, she's suffers from an crush on him for ten years. I mean, as one who has suffered through an unrequited crush...that's really harsh. But it was a good idea on Thierry's part, letting her start to remember on her own. I liked that.  
  
A.N. That's all folks. This story is officially complete. However, I will be writing another story which follows the Anthony/Sabrina plot, along with a SURPRISE couple! (Okay, not so big a surprise after the first chapters, but, you know...) Thanks SO MUCH to all my reviewers, especially you guys who've stuck with me since the beginning. I really appreciate your support and comments. You've helped to make this a really fun, and improving, experience for me! I hope you all continue reading and enjoying my stories! Kaitlin (fate22)


End file.
